The Way of the Jedi
by Torie46
Summary: When the Jedi Order was destroyed Luke and Leia were born, but they also had a sister who was their triplet who was raised by a Jedi the Jedi Purge missed. Goes through the end of "Revenge of the Sith," "Rogue One" and the Original Trilogy.
1. The Death of the Republic and the feed

The Way of the Jedi

 **A/N:** This is a new "Star Wars" story. I have seen a story or two where Luke and Leia are triplets with another sibling. This is another "Triplet" story. And I like to think the Jedi Order didn't completely be destroyed by Vader and Palpatine with only Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi as the survivors.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Death of the Republic and the Hologram

Talon Orran watched in agony as the clone troopers slaughtered his friend Saks Miron. Saks and Talon were in their final year as Padawan learners. Like Master Yoda, Saks was the best lightsaber duelist in the temple. Never mind that she was a female and not even twenty, but she had the heart of the Jedi that the seasoned masters had liked. But now it didn't matter as Saks was dead. Talon wondered if his master, Plo Koon had survived or if the attacks were just here at the temple. When Talon had awoken this morning, he had had no idea that so many Jedi would fall this day. Talon made his way to the hanger, hoping that the Force shielded him from the clone troopers and Anakin Skywalker.

Master Skywalker's betrayal of the Jedi caused a fresh surge of agony. Especially when he saw Skywalker murder the youngest Padawans; those not even five yet. "Get a grip, Orran. You can't mourn yet," Talon whispered softly, blinking his cobalt-blue eyes. Talon then drew on the Force and felt the Force fill him with comfort as he slipped into the cockpit of a ship and picked up the radio mike. "Hello? This is Padawan learner Talon Orran, Is anyone out there?" Talon asked, mentally asking the Force that some of the Jedi were still alive.

"Padawan, alive, you still are?" Yoda's voice came over the radio. Talon gave a sharp cry.

"Master, yes. The clone troopers killed everyone. I managed to slip to the hangar," Talon said, unclipping his lightsaber.

"Padawan, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can you meet me and Yoda at the front of the Jedi temple?" Obi-Wan's precise voice asked.

"I shall try, my masters. The clones are still out there and I wasn't the best duelist in the temple," Talon said, opening the canopy with the Force and taking a Force-leap out and igniting his lightsaber. He ran to the front of the Jedi temple and cut down the troopers. He breathed a huge sigh of relief as he saw Yoda and Obi-Wan.

"Padawan, can you explain this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I wish I could, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda. It all happened so suddenly. I was in the library with Jocasta Nu when the troopers came in and first killed her. I slipped out with Saks while I heard screaming," Talon said, tears falling down his face.

"Calm, you must be, Padawan," Yoda said, touching Talon's booted foot in a comforting gesture.

"Freeze, Jedi!" A sharp voice ordered. Talon thumbed his lightsaber on and firmed his thin lips as Yoda and Obi-Wan did the same. With a Force leap, Talon then jumped, spinning his lightsaber around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan and Yoda do the same acrobats. As soon as the last clone trooper was dispatched, Yoda grunted and powered down his lightsaber.

"Come, Padawan, Master Kenobi. Into the temple we must go," Yoda said. They walked into the temple, Talon feeling the grief as he looked at all the slain Jedi on the marble floor.

"Not even the Younglings survived," Obi-Wan said as they looked at the bodies of the children.

"No. I saw with my own eyes as even those not old enough to be accountable for wrong were murdered, my master," Talon said as he pulled the hood of his Jedi cloak over his head.

"Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber he was," Yoda said, standing in front of the body of a boy about seven or eight. Talon had always liked the children and could be seen playing with the younglings when he wasn't on a mission with Master Plo. Talon couldn't believe he would never play with the younglings again. Never have them beg him for stories or all of them clamor to sit on his lap. Since those of the Jedi Order were forbidden marriage, these younglings were the closest Talon ever had to brothers and sisters and later children of his own. All this death now made Talon feel older than his 22 years.

"Master Yoda, what do we do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Find the signal we must, calling all Jedi back to the temple," Yoda said gravely.

"It's in the library. I saw the clone troopers put it in," Talon said.

"Can you show us, Talon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master. Come this way," Talon said as they walked to the communications center in the library.

"Master, who? Who could have done this?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda as Talon pulled open the panel revealing the distress call that had sprung the trap on them.

"Knows the Padawan does," Yoda said, pointedly.

"Let's recalibrate this first, my masters. Then I will tell you what I know," Talon said.

Obi-Wan stepped in front of the panel and recalibrated the code. "I have recalibrated the code, warning all surviving Jedi to stay away," Obi-Wan said after fifteen minutes.

"For the clones to discover the recalibration a long time it will take," Yoda said.

"It will be enough, my master. They won't even know where to find us," Talon said, clipping his lightsaber to his leather belt as Obi-Wan went to the holocam station.

"Wait. Master. There is something I must know. Padawan, you know who did this?" Obi-Wan asked Talon.

"Yes, Master. But it would be better if you saw," Talon said, going to the camera feeds. Obi-Wan was close behind him.

"If into the security recordings you go only pain will you find," Yoda warned as the Talon fiddled with the knobs.

"I must know the truth, Master," Obi-Wan said as the feed flickered to life.

After a few images a hologram of Anakin Skywalker, with his hood off, killing younglings flashed in front of them. "It can't be," Obi-Wan said, stunned.

"It is, Master. I saw Anakin kill the younglings myself," Talon said, as tears streamed down his eyes.

"It can't be," Obi-Wan said again.

"You have done well, my new apprentice. Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire," a hooded figure that was clearly Palpatine said.

"I can't watch any more," Obi-Wan said, turning off the feed.

"Destroy the Sith we must," Yoda said with finality.

"Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you and the Padawan are not," Yoda said.

"He is like my brother. I cannot do it," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"Twisted by the dark side young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader," Yoda said, hobbling on his cane.

"I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look," Obi-Wan said.

"Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will. Come, Padawan. New assignment I have for you. A part of the royal house of Alderaan you will become. A Jedi protector Senator Organa has said he needs to protect his family," Yoda said. Talon followed the aged master down the hall.

"But, Master Yoda, I am not a full Jedi Knight yet," Talon said.

"Mere a formality it is, Jedi Orran. Change clothes and cut hair you must," Yoda said.

"Yes, my master. I guess my Jedi robes and Padawan's braid would give me away," Talon said as he stepped into his quarters and began to cut his hair and change his clothes.

Talon stepped out of his quarters for the last time and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. It felt different to be wearing civilian clothing and his dark brown hair cut. "Look like civilian you do, Jedi Orran," Yoda said.

"Yes, my master. Now where do I meet Senator Organa?" Talon asked.

"Take you to him, I will. Says going to Polis Massa, he is. To Polis Massa you go and wait you will for Obi-Wan and me," Yoda said.

"Yes, Master. May the Force be with you," Talon said.

"And with you, Jedi Orran," Yoda said as they left the temple.


	2. Failure and Polis Massa

Chapter 2- Failure and Polis Massa

Talon helped Captain Antilles prepare the consular ship for take off when Bail came over to them. "Master Jedi, I just got a call from Master Yoda. Can you come with me?" Bail asked.

"Of course, Senator Organa," Talon said as he ran with Bail to a speeder and Bail took off at breakneck speed to what appeared to be the underbelly of the building where the senators met. Talon hadn't seen the place as much as his master or others of the Jedi Order had, but he had been there before. Bail parked the speeder under a shoot, which opened and Yoda jumped in with the Force, looking exhausted.

"Master, are you all right?" Talon asked with concern as Yoda panted heavily and Bail took off.

"Into exile I must go. Failed I have, my former Padawan," Yoda said sadly.

"Sidious is not defeated then?" Bail asked.

"No. Maybe we are not meant to destroy the emperor. Hopefully Obi-Wan was more successful at destroying what Anakin has become," Talon said dismally.

"Right you are, Jedi Orran," Yoda said.

"For the time being we had better get to Polis Massa and decide what our next move is," Bail said.

"Yeah. I can never go back to Corellia where I was born. If Palpatine finds out I escaped the Purge, he'll come after me and kill my family," Talon said, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

"Master Jedi, come to Alderaan with me. We can hide you in my house. It will be a mere formality, but I can say that you are my brother Cail," Bail offered.

"Cail Organa?" Talon asked dubiously.

"Yes. I can say you've been away and only in the pirvacy of my home me and my wife will know that you are a Jedi," Bail said. Talon then smiled a watery, ghost of a smile.

"Very well then. I'll take it if Master Yoda agrees," Talon said, looking at the little Jedi master.

"Agree I do, Master Talon. Need you, Alderaan does," Yoda said as they parked in front of the consular ship.

* * *

Talon stood with Yoda, meditating when Bail came rushing into the observation room. "Excuse me, Master Yoda, Cail. Obi-Wan Kenobi has made contact," Bail said. Already Bail was using Talon's fake identity as no one on this asteroid knew that he was a Jedi.

Talon and Bail went to the landing pad. Senator Amidala was in Obi-Wan's arms. Judging from her protruding stomach she was clearly pregnant. "We'll take her to the medical center. Quickly," Bail said after looking at the senator briefly.

"Master Obi-Wan, what happened to her?" Talon asked.

"Anakin is the father, Talon. I stowed away aboard her ship. He was on Mustafar. When he saw me he nearly killed her, thinking she brought me there," Obi-Wan said.

"Master how did he get her pregnant? Our order was forbidden marriage," Talon said, clearly confused.

""Correct you are, Jedi Orran. Secret it must have been," Yoda said from beside them. It didn't take long for the medical droids to examine Senator Amidala and come over to the Jedi and Senator Organa.

"Medically she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain we are losing her," the doctor droid said in a flat monotone.

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked stunned.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies," the droid said.

"Babies?" Bail and Talon asked at the same time.

"She's carrying triplets," the droid said.

Talon looked through the glass at the senator and three fetal monitors hooked to her. Each one revealed three younglings not yet here. They were now the hope to fight Palpatine and their own father if they survived childbirth. Talon watched as Obi-Wan entered the birthing cubicle as the droids started to induce labor. Padme woke up at the first contraction and screamed in agony. The first delivery passed quickly as the baby was quick in coming with a sharp cry.

"Luke," Padme said breathlessly as the droid said in it's own language that it was a boy.

Obi-Wan took the child in his arms and Padme caressed her son's dewy head gently. Oh, Luke," Padme said and she screamed again as another contraction hit and the second baby was born.

"It's a girl," Obi-Wan said as the droid came over, with the second baby.

"Leia," Padme said as she screamed again and the third baby was born.

"Another girl," Obi-Wan said as the nurse droid came over with the last baby.

"Lena," Padme said completely spent.

"The children are fine, Padme," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan? There's good in him. I know. I know there's...still...," Padme broke off, becoming one with the Force. The only sounds coming from Luke and Lena.

* * *

Talon walked into the nursery that night and sat next to the cribs that the droids had found for the children. Talon noticed that Lena was awake and took her in his arms. His heart melted as he looked into her blue eyes. Lena Skywalker had brown hair like Padme. Talon wondered who would take the children now that their mother was dead. He couldn't see them going to Naboo as that would be where the Sith would look first. Talon gathered Lena in his arms, wishing that he could have this youngling. Already the youngling had stolen his heart.

* * *

On Naboo Padme had been returned to her family for burial and Obi-Wan, Bail, Yoda, and Talon sat around a conference table. It was here they would determine what would happen to the children. "Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," Yoda said.

"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Hmmm. Split up they should be," Yoda agreed.

"My wife and I will take the girl, Leia. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us," Bail said.

"And what of the boy and the other girl?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To Tatooine. To his family send him," Yoda said.

"Master, may I take Lena as my daughter? I can protect her and teach her the ways of the Jedi secretly," Talon said.

"Wish to have Lena Skywalker, do you, as your daughter?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master. Like Senator Organa said Lena will know love," Talon said.

"Yes. Take child you must," Yoda said as Talon stood.

"I will take the boy and watch over him," Obi-Wan said as they all stood.

"Until the time is right, disappear we will," Yoda said as the three men bowed and Bail and Talon entered the corridor and went to the nursery for their daughters.


	3. Vader and Precautions

Chapter 3- Vader and Precautions

 **A/N: This is the first scene with Vader after he comes to and is in the suit. I want to do the scene where Palpatine tells him he killed Padme and the babies.**

* * *

Anakin felt himself slowly awaken as the slab he was laying on moved. The last thing he remembered really well was his former master, Obi-Wan leaving him to burn on Mustafar. Knowing his master the way he did , he would have gone back to the ship that Padme had come on. Vader felt the jealousy flare inside him at the thought of his wife and Obi-Wan. It was then that he heard Palpatine and then he noticed the desiccated old troll next to him. Time was Palpatine looked better, but that was before Mace Windue had turned Palpatine's Force lightening on him.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine asked between Anakin's loud breathing. It was then that Anakin realized it was this suit that was keeping him alive and breathing for him. "Can you hear me?" Palpatine queried in a grave voice.

"Yes, Master. Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she all right?" Anakin asked, his jealousy over her and Obi-Wan dissipating with concern for his wife. He was starting to remember Force-choking her and the baby.

"It seems, in your anger, you killed her," Palpatine said in a voice that almost outraged Anakin. The old buzzard could have cared less about Padme. While he slaughtered Nute Gunray, the Nemoidian had let slip that Palpatine was behind him. So Palpatine was responsible for the blockade when his wife was queen and for nearly killing her three years earlier.

"I? I couldn't have. She was alive. I felt it," Anakin said, his anger turning to grief as things in the lab exploded with the Force and he moaned. "NOOOOOO!" Anakin cried out in pain. If he had looked at Palpatine he would have seen the satisfied grin on his face and recognized the lie he had just been told.

* * *

Talon held Lena tightly in his arms as Bail came down the hallway, followed by Padme's droids. R2-D2 and C3PO. The baby had been fussy since birth and the nanny droind on the ship said she didn't seem to calm for nobody but him. That was the way of the Jedi younglings at the temple. Most of them gravitated to him, Lena Skywalker was no exception. This time was different as this youngling was his daughter now.

"Captain Antilles?" Bail asked a man with a scarred face and military-cut brown hair.

"Yes, Your Highnesses?" Antilles asked, giving both Bail and Talon a reverential bow. Already Bail had told the people on his consular ship that Talon was his brother and would be accorded all the pomp that came with being a prince of the royal house of Alderaan. Cail Organa. The name took a little getting used to, but Talon would try as it would keep him and Lena safe if the Empire thought that they were Organas and not misplaced Jedi fugitives.

"I'm placing these droids in your care. Treat them well. Clean them up," Bail said.

"And have the protocol droid's mind wiped," Talon added as an afterthought. It would be better this way as C-3PO knew that his daughter and Leia were really sisters and that Anakin and Padme were their parents. If they didn't do this C-3PO would talk and Palpatine and Vader would know where the girls were. Bail and Talon walked away to the nursery where Leia waited.

"That was quick thinking about the droid, brother," Bail said, clapping Talon's shoulder in a warm brotherly gesture.

"Thank you, brother, but I had to think of Leia and Lena. I can't let them be harmed because of a careless comment by a droid," Talon said as Lena curled into his chest and her baby whimpers gave way to baby snores.

"I understand, little brother. Are you going to train the girls in the way of the Force when the time is right?" Bail asked.

"I'll try. Lena is the right age for it as we used to train them when they were babies. Younglings came to the temple within six months of birth. Anakin was really too old to start training when he did," Talon said.

I will be happy to have you and Lena protecting my family and that you are my brother, Cail," Bail said.

"I am happy too. When the Empire destroyed my friends and my life I didn't know what to do with myself. Thank you for giving me and my daughter chances to be part of your house," Talon said as he left for his quarters, holding Lena tightly.

* * *

On the Star Destroyer, Executor, Darth Vader stood with Palpatine and Grand Moff Tarkin as a new project was being built. The pain over Padme's death still plagued his dreams, but Vader had managed a semblance of control. Vader had watched secretly on Naboo as Padme's body was moved through the streets, followed by the queen and Padme's father, mother, and sisters. Also her stomach was clearly shown as revealing she had died pregnant. Vader pushed down the swell of grief and turned his attention to the construction project being built.

* * *

On Alderaan Bail and Talon arrived at Aldera Palace and Talon watched, his daughter in his arms as Bail went to his queen, Breha, with Leia in his arms. He handed the baby to Breha, who looked clearly maternal with the baby. Talon turned to leave.

"Wait, brother," Bail said to Talon. Talon turned back around.

"My love, this is Jedi Knight Talon Orran. He is hiding from the Empire. I have told him that I will adopt him as my brother and his daughter will be a princess," Bail said.

"Of course. Welcome, Talon," Breha said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, your highness. This is my daughter Lena," Talon said, indicating the sleeping girl in his firm embrace.

"Of course. Welcome to you both. I trust you both will be happy with us," Breha said, touching Lena's dewy head.

"Thank you, your highness," Talon said again, giving a gracious bow.

"Now, Orma, can you show the Prince and Princess to their chambers?" Bail asked a small serving maid standing behind Talon.

"As you wish, Sire. Come with me, your highness," the girl said to Talon and Talon followed the girl to his chambers.

* * *

On Tatooine Obi-Wan Kenobi handed Luke Skywalker to his aunt Beru Lars. Obi-Wan felt a twinge of sadness that the triplets had to be separated, but this was the only way to keep them safe. Knowing Talon Orran, he would raise Lena as a Jedi princess and Leia would be a princess and senator like her mother. Obi-Wan took one last look at Luke, who for the moment was to be a moisture farmer. One day the Jedi would be back. The universe was hanging on what happened to three small children and all Yoda Obi-Wan, and Talon could do was wait.


	4. Jedi Lessons and The Rebellion

Chapter 4- Jedi Lessons and The Rebellion

 **A/N: This is where "Rogue One" comes into the story as we saw that Bail was part of the Rebel Alliance in the movie. It stands to reason that his adopted "brother" would be a rebel too.**

19 years later...

Talon watched as Lena moved with fluidity through the lightsaber duels with a computer. Talon had taught her secretly the ways of the Force and at 19 she was as good as any youngling in the old Jedi Order. "Remember, daughter, a Jedi's strength flows through the Force," Talon called out to his five-year-old daughter, Cora. In the time spent on Alderaan, Talon had married and his wife had given birth to two boys and a girl; all of whom thought that Lena was their sister. Yoda would have frowned on the fact that he was married and had younglings, but Bail said it would throw off the Empire and Vader from finding Lena and Leia.

"It controls your actions, Papa?" Cora asked, blinking her large brown eyes, so much like her mother's.

"Partly, but it has to do as you command, little sister," Lena said in her precise voice as she powered down her lightsaber.

"Lena is right, Cora. Now try it again and this time act on instinct," Talon said putting what looked like a helmet on his youngest daughter's head.

"But I can't see," Cora complained plaintively.

"Your eyes can deceive you, Cora. Don't trust them. Papa did the same thing when I was your age. You can do it," Lena said sagely.

Cora powered up her lightsaber- which was Talon's as he felt five was too young to have the weapon- and she deflected the bolts from it deftly. "You see, you did it, daughter," Talon said with a bare grin. as Winter, an aide to Leia came running up to them.

"Forgive me, your highnesses. Your highness, your cousin is ready to go," Winter said, bowing to Talon and Cora before turning to face Lena.

"Of course. Father, Leia has been called to Coruscant to give aide to Melida/Daan. She needs me with her as I am her aide," Lena said.

"Of course she does, Lena. Me and your uncle are supposed to be going to Yavin IV soon. Mon Mothma has important news regarding a new battle station that the Empire has built. I will wait for you on Yavin," Talon said, kissing his oldest daughter's forehead.

"We should be there soon. May the Force be with you, Father, Cora." Lena said as she walked away.

"May the Force be with you, Lena," Talon said, secretly adding the surname "Skywalker" to himself. Only he and Lena knew that her real last name was Skywalker. Talon had told her when she was old enough to understand that he had adopted her and that she had a brother somewhere on Tatooine and that Leia was really her sister and that her mother had died when she was born. The only thing that Talon didn't tell her was that her father Anakin Skywalker had turned to the dark side and that he was Darth Vader. He didn't want her to suffer the agony of knowing that Anakin had fallen. And as far as he could see when he had gone to Coruscant with Bail, Leia, and Lena, Vader hadn't recognized him from the times they had seen each other at the temple and he hadn't realized that two pieces of himself and Padme were still alive in the two girls.

"Papa, can I come with you and Uncle Bail? Please?" Cora begged, her blue eyes as begging as her voice. Talon often wondered if his youngest girl was using Jedi mind tricks considering how many times he waffled and caved to her demands.

"I'll ask your mother. I think she has plans with Aunt Breha for you and your brothers, but she might say yes," Talon said, taking the practice lightsaber out of Cora's hand and gripping her small hand in his made his way to the palace.

* * *

Yavin was a forest planet and Talon found himself chuckling at Cora's response to all the greenery. "Cora, you had better walk," Talon suggested, placing his large hands on Cora's shoulders and gently urging her forward into the hangar bay. An elderly man with a beard came to greet them.

"Welcome, Senator Organa. Master Jedi Organa," he greeted with a differential bow. In the rebellion everyone knew that the crown prince Cail Organa was a Jedi knight and gave him all due respect as a Jedi.

"Thank you for having us, Dodonna. What was so important that we were summoned?" Bail asked.

"We have discovered the plans for the Empire's new superweapon. It is called the Death Star," Dodonna said as they made their way to the counsel room.

"How was that even possible? Vader and Palpatine usually won't let us find out anything," Talon said.

"We have discovered that the engineer sent the location of the plans to Saw Guerrerro and he in turn gave the location to Jyn Erso, the engineer's daughter. She has given us the location as well," Dodonna said as they entered the counsel room and Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebel Alliance came over to them. "Welcome, your highness, Master Jedi, young Padawan," Mon Mothma said with a spare smile.

"Thank you, Senator for inviting me and my brother. Our daughters are on a relief mission. They should be joining us soon. Of course. Now that we are all here, Miss Erso, can you explain the plans that your father told you about?" Mon Mothma asked. A girl about the age of Leia and Lena with brown hair stood to attention and began to tell all she knew about the plans.

"We must scatter the fleet. We have no recourse, but to surrender," a woman named Pamlo said amidst disagreements from those around her after Jyn had finished talking.

"Are we really talking about disbanding something that we've worked so hard to create?" Bail asked from his spot beside Talon and Cora.

"We can't just give in!" A creature whose jowls wobbled said in a gravelly voice.

"We joined the Alliance. Not a suicide pact," a man in a blue Imperial uniform said.

"We've only now managed to gather our forces. And my daughter, Lena, and I are only Jedi knights, we cannot fight a war for you. That would exceed our mandates as protectors of the peace," Talon said, layering his voice with the calmness that only came from the light side of the Force.

"Gather our forces, Master Jedi? General Draven's already blown up an Imperial base," a man with a small beard protested as he looked at a clean-shaven man with general's insignia on his flight jacket.

"A decision needed to be made!" Draven said with a pompous declaration.

"And that included killing Galen Erso, General?" Talon asked.

"I did what I had to do, Master Jedi," Draven said. Talon noticed Jyn Erson close her eyes painfully.

"No. You didn't have to do that. Murder is a path to the dark side. I have seen more murder done than I care to remember to all of my friends and the Jedi master that I considered like my father almost 20 years ago," Talon said, a slight steel entering his voice.

"If it's war you want, you'll fight alone," Pamlo said with finality.

"If that's how it's going, why have an alliance at all?" A man named Vaspar asked standing next to Pamlo.

"If she's telling the truth, we need to act now!" The alien with the jowls said.

"Councilors, please," Mon Mothma said in a restraining voice.

"It is simple. The Empire has the means of mass destruction the Rebellion does not," the commander of Green Squad said.

"Maybe it's a good thing we don't. How they could have built this technological nightmare I'll never know. Technology is not a good thing. The Jedi Order fell because we depended too much on the clones to see us through the Clone Wars and we had no idea that Palpatine ordered them to kill us at the first opportunity. Master Yoda was right when he said the dark side covers everything. We didn't see the clone troopers turning on us or Vader and Palpatine building this," Talon said.

"What do you suggest we do, my brother?" Bail asked, squeezing Talon's shoulder gently.

"I don't know, brother. But we do have to stop the Death Star at any cost," Talon said, looking at first Bail and then everyone in the room.

"A Death Star. This is nonsense," Vaspar said.

"What reason would my father have to lie? What benefit would it bring him?" Jyn Erso asked indignantly.

"She's right. Galen Erso was going to die. Not very many people are going to lie when they die," Talon spoke up.

"He could have to lure our forces into a final battle, Master Jedi, to destroy us once and for all," Draven said contemptuously.

"Risk everything? Based on what? The testimony of a criminal?" The dying words of her father, an Imperial scientist?" Vaspar asked, shooting poisonous looks at Jyn Erso,

"That's enough, Vaspar," Talon said sharply.

"And don't forget the Imperial pilot," Debbel, the senator from Corellia said.

"My father gave his life so that we may have a chance to defeat this," Jyn said.

"So you've told us," Dodonna said.

"If the Empire has this kind of power, what chance do we have?" Pamlo asked fretfully.

"What chance do we have? The question is "What choice?" Run, hide, plead for mercy, scatter your forces. You give way to an enemy this evil with this much power and you condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission. The time to fight is now! Every moment you waste is another step closer to the ashes of Jedha," Jyn said, mentioning the Death Star's first target, the place where all Jedi had gotten their crystals to power their lightsabers.

"What is she proposing?" Someone shouted.

"Just let the girl speak," another man said.

"Send your best troops to Scarif. Send the rebel fleet if you have to. You need to capture the Death Star plans if there's any hope of destroying it," Jyn said, mentioning the place where the plans were.

"You're asking us to invade an Imperial installation based on nothing but hope?" Pamlo asked,

"Rebellions are built on hope," Jyn said.

"There is no hope," Vaspar said.

"I say we fight," the creature with the jowls said.

"I say the Rebellion is finished," Debbel said, strking the table in front of him with his fist.

"I'm sorry, Jyn. Without the full support of the council the odds are too great," Mon Mothma said. Everyone murmured as Jyn left the council room without a word.

* * *

Everyone dispersed with the exception of Bail, Talon, Cora, and Mon Mothma. "Despite what the others say, war is inevitable," Mon Mothma said.

"Yes, my brother and I agree. Cail has something that needs to be done here. I must return to Alderaan to inform my people that there will be no peace. We will need every advantage." Bail said as they stopped walking in the hangar.

"Your friend, the Jedi," Mon Mothma said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi served us well during the Clone Wars and Senator Amidala as well. He has lived in hiding since the Emperor's purge as have I. Yes, we will send for him," Talon said.

"You will need people you can trust," Mon Mothma said as they walked away.

"We would trust them with our lives," Bail said with a smile. Talon knew that Bail meant their daughters. Leia and Lena were the best allies that either of them had known and if anyone could get a message to Obi-Wan Leia and Lena would.

"Captain Antilles," Bail called to Antilles.

"Senator, your highness," Antilles said, coming to attention when he saw Bail and Talon.

"We have a mission for you, Sir," Bail said as the door to the council room closed.


	5. Hope and The Attack

Chapter 5- Hope and the Attack

 **A/N: This is the end of "Rogue One" and the beginning of "A New Hope." Lena would be with Leia on the consular ship when Leia receives the Death Star plans. I'm thinking of changing the idea that I had a few years ago when Luke and Leia's sister would be captured with Leia. I'll see how this part goes before I write that. It'll be the end of this part where Lena decides to stay with the ship and her sister or be with Luke and Obi-Wan on Tatooine.**

* * *

Lena carefully moved her lightsaber, her eyes shielded as the probe moved. The only sound that could be heard was that of her lightsaber. Lena had felt the urge to put in some practice with her weapon. Her father had drilled into her at an early age to be mindful of the Force when it gave warnings. He had told her that the Force could give visions and he had told her to tell him whenever she had one. Being a Jedi her father had always understood them. He would say that the Force was telling her now to practice her lightsaber skills. That the Force could see the future and see that she was going to need her lightsaber for some battle ahead.

Lena looked up as Leia entered the room. Even in the middle of war, her cousin looked calm and unruffled. Leia was strong in the ways of the Force, but she had refused to learn to be a Jedi. But with her calm demeanor Lena wondered if Leia had been learning secretly. "How's the practice, Cousin?" Leia asked conversationally.

"Good. I'm just glad we resolved that matter on Melida/Daan without me using a Jedi mind trick or my lightsaber. At least no one objected to food or medicine," Lena said, powering down her lightsaber.

"Me too. Father would say that Uncle Cail's and your Jedi ways wouldn't work in this case," Leia said and both women smiled and laughed.

"Uncle Bail is usually right about everything in the galaxy," Lena teased.

"Along with Uncle Cail, Mother, and Aunt Cena," Leia said, naming off Lena's father, Leia's mother, and Lena's stepmother.

"But they all mean well. I'm just glad to be going home. Being up all night in negotiations takes a toll on even a Jedi," Lena said with a yawn.

"Why don't you go sleep for a week?" Leia suggested.

"I'll go do that," Lena said with a wan smile and prepared to leave when she heard Captain Antilles in the hallway.

"Make sure you secure the airlock. And prepare the escape pods," Lena heard the door slide open behind them. "Your highnesses. The transmission we received," Leia and Lena turned to see a disc in Antilles's hand. Leia took it and smiled serenely at it. "What is it they've sent us?" Antilles asked.

Leia looked at Lena and Lena smiled back. "Hope," Leia said.

"She is right, Captain. Set the course for Tatooine. Uncle Bail wants us to find Obi-Wan Kenobi and then we'll make way to the rebel base on Yavin," Lena ordered.

"Yes, Master Jedi. Your highness," Antilles said, bowing deeply to both.

"The Force is always in motion. I just hope we get there before Vader or the Imperials know what we are doing," Lena said as she left the cockpit and made her way to her quarters.

* * *

Lena was woken out of a deep sleep at klaxons and running down the corridor. Lena clipped on her lightsaber and pulled on her Jedi boots and cloak over her rumpled black and brown Jedi robes.

"Soldier, what's happening?" Lena asked as one of the soldiers came running down the corridor.

"We are under attack, your highness. Star destroyers," the man said, slightly out of breath. Lena felt a cold chill on her spine and dread. This much of the dark side had to be Vader or Palpatine. The dark side had always had a coldness to it while the light felt warm and comforting. The two things the dark side never had. "Where's Princess Leia?" Lena asked, her hand going to her lightsaber.

"In the escape hatch," the man said, continuing his run down the corridor.

"Good. Leia, be there," Lena begged as she ran down the corridor to the escape hatch. Her heart was filled with relief as she saw her cousin put a disc in an astromech unit.

Leia looked up. "Lena," Leia said, hugging her.

"Are you all right?" Lena asked.

"Are you?" Leia asked.

"Yes. I was just told. Are we at Tatooine?" Lena asked.

"Yes. I put the information in this R2 unit. He's going to find Obi-Wan Kenobi," Leia said.

"I'll go with him. Obi-Wan might not listen as Jedi shun technology and droids," Lena said.

"Are you sure? What if they have scanners? They can detect you in the pod," Leia said nervously.

"Not if I shield myself with the Force. Their machines can be fooled if they can't detect me," Lena said.

"All right. Good luck," Leia said.

"No such thing as luck, Cousin. May the Force be with you," Lena said, kissing her cousin's cheek and making her way to the pod as Leia stooped down to record a message. Lena stepped into the pod and pushed a button, releasing the pod from it's moorings. A tawny yellow planet filled her viewscreen and she looked back, hoping that Leia got out of this alive. If Vader was on that star destroyer, like Lena felt he was, then he might kill her. Lena had seen the times Vader was merciless to his enemies. He could be ruthless and wasn't above breaking people to get what he wanted.


	6. Captured by Vader and Desert Planet

Chapter 6- Captured by Vader and Desert Planet

Vader looked with glowering disapproval around the consular ship, Tantive IV. This ship belonged to the royal family of Alderaan. Vader had seen it often when Senator Organa and his brother Cail would come with their daughters Leia and Lena. More often though the princesses would be the ones using the ship. After ordering his men to search the ship for the Death Star plans, Vader looked up to see Leia Organa flanked by four stormtroopers, her hands firmly restrained by binders.

Vader mentally noticed that Princess Lena wasn't with her; something that was a bit of a surprise as Lena Organa could never be separated from her cousin and was her aide in the Imperial senate. That was something that Vader would ask Leia about. Of the two princesses Vader secretly admired Lena. She wasn't sarcastic and reminded Vader of Padme if he thought about it long enough. Lena would have been an excellent Jedi, if such people still existed and Vader hadn't killed them.

"Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-" Princess Leia started to say haughtily. It was a tone that Vader had never liked. Not even when he was Anakin Skywalker he had hated people talking down to him. So Vader felt no guilt at interrupting her tirade.

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you," Vader growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan," Leia said, using a voice that made Vader feel like a five-year-old doing something wrong in Watto's junkshop again before the Jedi came to Tatooine and separated him from his mother. It was a tone that made Vader even angrier.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" Vader snapped and waved his hand dismissively at the stormtroopers, who led Leia away.

"My lord, we found this in Princess Lena's quarters. She was here," one of the stormtroopers said, holding out a cube. Vader felt his ire rise. It was a Jedi holocron. Only Force users could open it and this particular holocron could only be opened by a Jedi. How a princess from Alderaan had gotten this cursed holocron Vader couldn't fathom. Unless... It then hit him. The girl WAS a Jedi, but Vader couldn't imagine how she had been trained without his or the Emperor's knowledge. Unless the person who trained her managed to mask her Force signature.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, and her cousin finds out, it could generate sympathy for the rebellion in the senate," Vader's aide said, bringing Vader's attention back to Leia.

"I've traced the rebel spies to her and her Jedi cousin. Now she is my only link to finding their secret base," Vader said, feeling a twinge of remorse that he would have to destroy the young Jedi, but his master had said that no Jedi was allowed to live. Even ones that looked like Padme weren't exempt.

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything," the aide said.

 _Don't I know it,_ Vader thought with grim amusement. "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all onboard were killed," Vader said and his aide walked away.

"Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made. Two escape pods were jettisoned during the fighting, but no lifeforms were onboard," a soldier said.

"She must have hidden the plans in one escape pod and her cousin, with her knowledge of the Force is in the other pod. She masked her Force signature. Send a detachment down to retrieve them and bring me the girl- see to it personally, Commander. And the girl is not to be harmed. There will be no one to stop us this time," Vader said, walking away.

"Yes, Sir," the commander said crisply.

Vader found himself walking to Lena's sleeping quarters. The princess's cot was rumpled as if she had been rudely awakened. Vader's eyes went to a picture beside the cot and he lifted it. Bail, Cail, Lena, and Leia were standing in front of the Imperial Senate building. Lena had her arms firmly around Cail and a smile on her face. Vader found himself turn the picture. _To the daughter of my heart, Lena Skywalker, on her birthday, love your father, Talon Orran_. Vader felt his breath catch. Lena Skywalker? Talon Orran?

* * *

Lena felt the hot heat of the planet even before she used the Force to open the pod door. Lena had the suspicion that she was gonna swelter in this heat. For even a Jedi, black and brown was a horrible color scheme for a planet with two suns. If there was a way for Jedi Knights not to smother, Lena had yet to think of it. This planet made Naboo from two months ago seem like paradise. The lake country was beautiful and the temperature moderate. Lena could only hope she found Obi-Wan soon.


	7. Finding Luke and the Droids

Chapter 7- Finding Luke and the Droids

 **A/N: Luke and Lena find out their relationship early in this. They still won't know that Leia is their sister and not Lena's cousin until "Return of the Jedi" or that Vader is their father. And I probably will have Lena's lightsaber color revealed soon. I would think at the bar in Mos Espa.**

* * *

Lena wondered where the nearest settlement was. If this was Tatooine, there had to be settlements. Her father had told her that the Hutts lived here and General Ahsoka Tano had confirmed it as she had been to Tatooine with Lena's biological father, Anakin Skywalker, when they had rescued Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta and Ahsoka was a Padawan. Lena wiped her sweaty forehead with the sleeve of her Jedi robe, Her father and Ahsoka hadn't told her it was this hot. She felt as if she had been sent to Mustafar with all this heat.

Lena looked up as she crossed what geography referred to as the Dune Sea. What looked like a beat up speeder came racing along. Two young men which looked about Lena's age. One was blond with a young face and the other had a mustache and wearing what amounted to an Imperial uniform. The young blond was the one who appeared to be driving. Their mouths fell open as they saw Lena in the middle of the barren landscape, up to her Jedi boots in sand. The blond stopped the speeder. "Hi, are you okay?" He asked in a friendly manner. Lena instantly liked him.

"Um, I'm fine. I'm just a little turned around," Lena said, indicating the landscape. She was wondering how much she could tell. Her father had told her that the Force would warn her of danger, but at this time she couldn't sense any. But then again the dark side usually shielded anything.

"You're not from here, are you?" The mustached man asked.

"Am I that obvious?" Lena evaded the question. Her stepmother would have taken her to task for doing that, but her father would have said that discretion was the better part of valor for a Jedi.

"My name is Biggs Darklighter and this is my friend, Luke," Biggs said by way of introduction. On closer examination Biggs was a little older than Luke, but by about a year.

"My name is Lena Skywalker," Lena's feelings told her it was all right if she told these young men who she was. A look of surprise and shock entered Luke's face.

"Did you say "Skywalker?" Luke asked nervously as he got out of the speeder.

"Yes. Anakin Skywalker lived here. He was my father," Lena said, confused at the emotion Luke's face was conveying.

"But Anakin Skywalker was my... he's my father too," Luke whispered incredulously as he touched one of Lena's braids tenderly. Being Alderaanian, Lena had always worn elaborate hairdos as most of Alderaan's females let their hair grow out long.

"What day were you born, Luke?" Lena asked.

"Empire Day. You?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I was adopted after the emperor killed Anakin Skywalker and our mother. How old are you?" Lena asked, feeling an unJedi-like urge to be excited. If what she felt was true then Luke was her brother. Correction, her twin brother.

"I've reached 19 moon cycles," Luke said.

"So have I. Luke, if what I think is true, then you... you are my brother," Lena said.

"That is so wizard!" Luke exclaimed, hugging Lena tightly. Lena grinned briefly.

"So, what are you doing out here, Lena?" Biggs asked after she had gotten in the speeder behind them.

"Um, I'm looking for a friend who lives around these parts. My father told me about him when I was a girl on Alderaan," Lena said as Luke started up the speeder.

"What's his name? We may be able to help you," Luke offered.

"I think my father called him Obi-Wan. He was a general during the Clone Wars and a Jedi Knight," Lena said. as the speeder shot forward.

"I thought the Empire killed all the Jedi Knights," Biggs said.

"They didn't. They killed a massive number, but a few managed to slip through. Men like my father and General Tano who joined the Rebel Alliance along with my uncle and cousin. I need to find Obi-Wan. Do either of you know any Jedi knights named Obi-Wan who lives around here?" Lena asked., her blue eyes shot from one to the other of them.

"Afraid not. Maybe my uncle Owen knows him or my aunt Beru. Would you like to ask them?" Luke asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Lena agreed as Luke drove them to first Biggs's home and then drove them to the farm where Luke lived.

* * *

A woman in her sixties was in front of a stove in the house, stirring a pot of something. "Luke, where have you been? Your uncle has been looking for you," the woman chided gently.

"I was with Biggs. He's leaving tomorrow for the Academy," Luke said. It was then the woman noticed Lena.

"Hello. Are you new here, dear?" the woman asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm Lena Orran. Luke was kind enough to offer me shelter," Lena said, not seeing any reason to admit that she was Luke's sister and the daughter of Anakin Skywalker to this woman. The woman wasn't a threat, but Lena had a strong feeling from the Force that she should be silent at this moment.

"Well, we don't have much, but we are happy to share it with you until you get to where you're going," the woman said.

Lena smiled. "Thank you, Ma'am. Do you need any help in here? I'd be glad to help," Lena offered, indicating the pot of food cooking.

"No, I am almost done," the woman said, ushering them out the door.

"My aunt doesn't like a lot of people in her kitchen. She's run me and Uncle Owen out more times than I can count. How come you didn't tell Aunt Beru your real name?" Luke asked.

"I don't think it's the right time, Luke. Let's just not say anything just yet," Lena said as a grizzled farmer joined them.

"Uncle Owen, this is Lena Orran. Me and Biggs found her," Luke explained.

The man scowled as he looked at her. "Well, are you some kind of Jedi dressed like that?" Owen asked, looking at her Jedi robes.

"Uh, no. Maybe I killed a Jedi and took his or her robes," Lena said non-committedly as a sand crawler rolled up to the farm.

"Hmpph. We'll discuss this later. Luke, we need to buy some new droids. Jawas are usually selling," Owen said grudgingly. Lena looked as the Jawas and their cargo was unloaded. Her heart nearly skipped as she looked at C-3P0 and R2-D2. Apparentlt the astromech hadn't made it to Obi-Wan.

"Luke! Luke!" Beru called Luke back.

Lena and Luke ran back to the house. "Tell Uncle that if he gets a translator be sure it speaks Bocce," Beru said.

"Doesn't look as if we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him," Luke said as he and Lena went back to Owen and the Jawas. Owen was walking down the line of five or six droids.

"Yeah, we'll take that red one. No, not that one," Owen, Luke, and Lena then stopped in front of C-3P0. Threepio looked at Lena, who indicated him to be silent about who she was. Thankfully the droid took the hint. "You, I suppose you're programmed for etiquette and protocol," Owen questioned.

"Protocol? Why, it's my primary function, Sir. I am well-versed in all the customs-" Threepio started to say in an in-droid-like brag before Owen interrupted.

"I have no need for a protocol droid," Owen said.

"Of course you haven't, Sir. Not in an environment such as this. That is why I have been programmed-" Threepio started to say again.

'What I really need is a droid who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators," Owen said. Being a Jedi that particular technology was beneath Lena. Her father had told her that overdependence on technology proved to be the downfall of the Jedi around the time she was born with Luke. But something told Lena that Owen wouldn't appreciate being told that.

"Vaporators? Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters, very similar to your vaporators in most respects," Lena hid a smile. That was technically true after Threepio's memory had been wiped to keep her safe from the Empire. Before the wipe he had been her mother's droid and had been built by Anakin Skywalker.

"Can you speak Bocce?" Owen asked.

"Of course I can, Sir. It's like a second language to me-" Threepio started to say.

"All right. Shut up. I'll take this one," Owen said.

"Shutting up, Sir," Threepio conceded.

"Luke! You and Miss Orran take these tow over to the garage, will you? I want them cleaned up before dinner" Owen said, indicating a red droid and Threepio.

"But me and Lena were going into Tosche Station to pick up some power convertors," Luke protested.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Come on. Get to it," Owen said with finality. Lena shot Threepio a look and then looked at Artoo, who was whistling and shaking it's small domed body. Luke looked at Threepio.

"All right. Come on. And the red one. Come on. Well, come on, red. Let's go," Luke ordered the red droid, amidst Artoo whining pitifully.

The red droids top then shorted. "Uh, Mr. Lars?" Lena called as she moved the damaged circuits on the droid. She may not have used droids, but she knew the basics and how to fix them.

"Yeah?" Owen asked, looking in her direction.

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look," Lena said, indicating the droid.

"Hey, what are you trying to push on us?" Owen asked the Jawa in front of him irritably.

Artoo then beeped. "Excuse me, Sir, Mistress, that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain," Threepio indicated R2.

"Uncle Owen?" Luke called.

"Yeah?" Owen asked.

"What about that one?" Luke indicated Artoo.

"What about that blue one? Yeah, we'll take that one," Owen indicated R2.

"Yeah, take this one away," Luke said as two Jawas came over and took what was left of the red one away.

"I assure you you'll be very pleased with that one, Sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes," Threepio said as Artoo joined them.

"Okay. Let's go," Luke said as he and Lena walked to a repair station.

"Now don't you forget this. Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity," Lena heard Threepio say haughtily as they followed Luke and Lena inside. Lena smiled in spite of herself. If she could pull Artoo aside then the both of them could find Obi-Wan. The hard part would be getting the droid away from the farm.


	8. The Message, Dinner, and Escape

Chapter 8- The Message, Dinner, and Escape

Lena carefully lowered Threepio into a hot oil bath that was specially designed for him. "Oh, thank the maker. This oil bath is going to feel so good! I've got such a bad case of dust contamination I can barely move," Threepio said as Luke held what appeared a Lambda-style starship in his hand.

"It just isn't fair! Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here," Luke said, putting the ship down and going to a work station.

"I think your friend is very nice, brother, but he doesn't know everything. I used to think the same thing about my home too, but then I went to Coruscant and I'm glad I did," Lena said, touching her brother's arm.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna be here forever. You are going to leave soon," Luke said dismally.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" Threepio asked from the oil bath.

"No. Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock," Luke said, kneeling in front of Artoo.

"I don't think so, Sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things, not on this planet anyway. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on," Threepio said.

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from," Luke said with a grunt as he cleaned out Artoo's servos on his domed head.

"I see, Sir," Threepio said. Luke smiled.

"No, you can call me Luke," Luke said, getting up.

"I see, Sir Luke," Threepio said. Luke smiled again.

"No, just Luke," Luke said with a laugh as he picked up a kit full of cleaning supplies.

"Oh. And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart, R2-D2," Threepio said as Lena raised him out of the bath.

"Hello," Luke said to Artoo and the droid beeped. "Well, you got a lot of carbon scoring. Looks like you boys have seen a lot of action," Luke said as he tried to pull something out of Artoo's message port.

 _You don't know the half of it, brother,_ Lena thought as she sat.

"With all we've been through sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition that we are what with the rebellion and all," Threepio said. Lena didn't know if she should smack her head or throw Threepio's breaker switch for saying that they were part of the Rebel Alliance.

"You know of the rebellion against the Empire?!" Luke asked, shooting to his feet.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, Sir," Threepio said.

"Have you been in many battles?" Luke asked.

"Several, I think. Actually there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter and not much good at telling stories. Well not at making them interesting any way," Threepio said as Luke knelt in front of Artoo. Lena released the breath she had been holding. If Luke asked any more questions he might find out that Lena was with the rebellion, was a princess, and was a Jedi Knight.

"Well, my little friend, you got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a Starcruiser or-" Luke started to ask as he got thrown back and Leia's image then came out of the message port.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," Leia said and then knelt.

"What's this?" Luke asked, looking at the droids. Artoo beeped a question.

"What is what?" He asked you a question. What is that?" Threepio asked shortly.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," Leia repeated twice. Artoo beeped.

"Oh, he says it's nothing, Sir, merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind," Threepio said. Lena breathed a small sigh of relief. Apparently Artoo knew how to keep silent. His ability to keep a secret must have gone back to when he flew Anakin Skywalker around during the Clone Wars.

"Who is she? She's beautiful," Luke said in a slight dreamy voice.

Lena hid a smile behind her hand. Leia would probably think it amusing if she knew that Luke thought she was beautiful. Being the princesses of Alderaan was not without men and boys fawning over them. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, Sir. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, I believe. Our captain was attached-" Threepio started to say.

"Is there any more to this recording?" Luke asked to Lena's relief before Threepio could spill that Captain Antilles was attached to the royal house of Alderaan. Artoo whistled in the negative.

"Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us into trouble. It's all right. You can trust him. He's our new master," Threepio said to Artoo. Artoo then beeped. "He says that he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts, and it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, Sir, I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles. But with all we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric," Threepio said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is that the one you were looking for, Lena?" Luke asked.

"Quite possibly. The name is quite common on some planets," Lena said, telling only half the truth.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi," Luke mused to himself out loud.

"I beg your pardon, Sir, but do you know what he's talking about?" Threepio asked.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit," Luke said. If Obi-Wan had been a Jedi like Anakin and Talon had been, being a strange old hermit was probably a given. Not everyone hid in plain sight like Talon Orran had on Alderaan.

"My uncle and my papa used to tell me stories about him. He was a great general in the Clone Wars," Lena offered.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," the hologram of Leia said.

"I wonder who she is. Sounds like she's in trouble. I better play back the whole thing," Luke said, stooping in front of Artoo. Artoo beeped.

"He says the restraining bolt has short-circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt he might be able to play back the entire recording," Threepio said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off," Luke said as he picked up a multitool. Lena shook her head visibly at Artoo. If Luke saw this message he would see it with Obi-Wan. Artoo clearly got the hint. As soon as the bolt was removed, Leia's image disappeared. "Wait a minute. Where did she go? Bring her back. Play back the entire message," Luke ordered.

Artoo beeped. "What message?" Threepio hit him on the top of his dome. "The one you've just been playing! The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards," Threepio said.

"Luke! Lena!" Beru called.

"All right, we'll be right there, Aunt Beru," Luke called.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter," Threepio apologized.

"Here. See what you can do with him. We'll be right back," Luke said, handing the tools to Threepio abd he and Lena left.

* * *

Luke and Lena entered what appeared to be a dining room and sat down to eat. "You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen," Luke commented as Beru poured blue milk into Lena's cup.

"What makes you think that?" Owen asked around a mouthful of food.

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while me and Lena were cleaning the droids. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke asked, clearly not noticing the look that Beru and Owen gave each other. Being a Jedi, Lena noticed things like looks when someone else didn't.

"Mmm-hmm," Owen said in a grunt that was negative. Also being a Jedi, Lena could also sense when someone was lying like Owen had just done.

"I wonder if he's related to Ben," Luke said, starting to eat.

"That wizard is just a crazy old man. Tomorrow I want you and the girl to take that R2 unit to Anchorhead and have it's memory erased. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now," Owen said. Lena wondered if she could talk Luke out of that idea. If she could contact the rebellion, her father would come for her and they'd give money to compensate for the loss of Artoo and Threepio.

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?" Luke asked, pouring himself some milk.

"He won't. I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father," Owen said.

"He knew my father?" Luke asked, excitedly. _Did he know him!_ Lena thought with amusement. Luke apparently had no idea that Anakin Skywalker had been a Jedi and that Obi-Wan had been his master.

"I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare those new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them up there on the south ridge working on those condensers," Owen said. Lena wasn't sure now what she thought of Luke's uncle. What was so terrible about him knowing about Obi-Wan and Anakin? At least Talon had told her the truth about her father when he had been training her.

"Yes, Sir. I think those new droids are gonna work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about me staying on another season? And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the academy this year," Luke said, looking at Beru and Owen.

"You mean the next semester before the harvest?" Owen asked.

"Sure. There's more than enough droids," Luke said, a fairly reasonable argument to Lena.

"Harvest is when I need you the most. It's only one season more. This year we'll make enough on the harvest, that I'll be able to hire more hands, and then you can go to the academy next year. You must understand I need you here, Luke," Owen said. Lena could see through the subterfuge. Owen was doing exactly what her own father did as soon as she grew up. He was trying so hard to protect that it was smothering Luke in the long run. If Owen wasn't careful he would drive Luke away. Luke would leave without his blessing.

"But it's a whole 'nother year!" Luke protested.

"Look, it's only one more season," Owen said, placating Luke's hurt feelings.

"Yeah, that's what you said when Biggs and Tank left," Luke grumbled as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Beru asked.

"Looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to go finish cleaning those droids," Luke said, leaving the dining room.

"Mr. Lars, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends are gone. It means so much to him, not that I think anyone should go to the Imperial academy," Lena said, hoping that her outsider's voice would be the voice of reason.

"No offense, but it's none of your business. I'll make it up to him next year. I promise," Owen said.

Beru laughed lightly. "Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him," Beru said dryly, siding with Lena.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Owen ground out, nodding his head. Lena finished the last of her food and went to join Luke.

* * *

Luke was watching the double suns set when Lena joined him. "Luke, you know he means well, right?" Lena asked, touching her brother's arm.

"Does he? You're the same age as me and your adopted family let you go," Luke said bitterly.

"Only because Uncle Bail, Aunt Breha, and my stepmother realized that Papa would drive me away by being so well-meaning. Your uncle will realize that eventually. Papa had to realize it. He came to see that what was the point of having me learn self-defense if he never wanted me to use it," Lena commented as the suns sank lower. It was quite beautiful. Alderaan had its own share of beauty, but this was a wild kind of beauty.

"Hmmm, we'd better get inside. The Tusken raiders come out at night," Luke said as he turned. Lena followed him and they went into the droid repair station. Luke pressed a button.

"Ooh!" They heard Threepio exclaim and come from behind a station.

"What are you doing, hiding back there?" Luke asked.

"It wasn't my fault, Sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning. Kept babbling on about his mission," Threepio said, sounding distressed.

"Oh, no," Luke said as he went outside, Lena and Threepio following him. Luke pulled out some binoculars and swept them over the landscape.

"That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astrodroids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times," Threepio said.

"Well, if astrodroids were logical and could think then we wouldn't need humans, Threepio," Lena said. Talon had drummed into Lena often not to totally depend on technology. He had said that was why Vader was more machine than man and why the Empire had all the control. They had put their faith in the cloning technology instead of the Force; something that was certain to fail and take the galaxy down with it. Or just the Jedi, with the exceptions of Obi-Wan, Yoda, Lena, and Talon.

"How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!" Luke swore, lowering the binoculars.

"Pardon me, Sir, but couldn't we go after him?" Threepio ventured.

"It's too dangerous with all the Sand People around. We'll have to wait until morning," Luke said.

"Luke, I'm shutting the power down!" Lena heard Owen yell from a few feet away.

"All right! I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it. That little droid's going to cause me a lotta trouble," Luke said, his anger clearly showing in his voice.

"Oh, he excels at that, Sir. Come on," Luke said as he, Threepio, and Lena joined Owen. Lena hoped Artoo found a place for the night. She found herself wondering if the Force protected droids as well as Force-users. If she found her father she would ask him.


	9. Meeting Obi-Wan, History, and the Force

Chapter 9- Meeting Obi-Wan, History, and the Force

 **A/N: Lena's lightsaber color comes out in this. I was gonna have it at the bar, but now is a good time.**

* * *

Luke and Lena were up early the next morning in Luke's speeder. This was one of those times that Lena found technology acceptable as it was the only way to find Artoo. Even Talon would have said that this kind of technology was permissible. Lena managed to drive and Luke looked at the scanner as they entered what Luke called the Jundlund Wastes.

"Lookit, there's a droid on the scanner. Dead ahead. It might be our little R2 unit. Hit the accelerator!" Luke ordered. Lena sped up and R2's little domed body came into view. Lena stopped the speeder as Artoo stopped rolling on his treads. Lena felt a danger alarm through the Force, but was unable to see what could have given her the feeling. Something violent and dangerous was all she could say if asked.

"Hey! Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Luke asked as they joined Artoo, who gave off a shrill beep.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish," Threepio said irritably and Artoo beeped. "And don't talk to me of your mission either. You're fortunate that he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here!" Threepio said threateningly.

"No, it's all right, but I think we'd better go," Luke said. Artoo beeped and gyrated wildly. The beeps sounded like insistant warnings, much like the warning sensations Lena was getting through the Force. "What's wrong with him now?" Luke asked, looking at Threepio.

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast," Threepio said, looking toward that direction.

"Sand People, or worse. Come on. Let's go have a look," Luke said, grabbing a long rifle from the speeder. Lena wondered what could have been worse. Even as far as Alderaan, Lena had heard of the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine. Lena moved her hand down to her ankle where she had hidden her lightsaber in her boot. If they were attacked she would need her lightsaber. The Sand People might be so primitive that they would be frightened by the flashing Jedi weapon.

Lena gripped her lightsaber tightly and followed Luke to a ledge overlooking the canyon, followed by Threepio. Luke whipped out his microbinoculars and focused them on some large animals. "Well, there are two banthas down there, but I don't see any- Wait a second. They're Sand People, all right. I can see one of them now," Luke said as a creatue with a mask and a stick got in front of them and screamed gutturally.

Taking a deep Jedi breath, Lena thumbed on her lightsaber as the creature knocked Luke unconscious and Was joined by another Tusken Raider. Lena removed one of the creatures arms with her lightsaber and it screamed in pain before the other creature hit her in the head dazing her slightly. Lena felt herself being dragged along the desert floor and she and Luke were dropped next to the speeder. Lena held her lightsaber tightly, disengaging the blue blade when the Tuskens didn't notice, and pretending unconsciousness.

Lena heard Artoo whistle and through half-closed lashes saw him in a small niche. A loud howl echoed through the canyon and Lena sat up as a figure in a brown robe meandered down the canyon. The howl was one of a Krayt Dragon; an animal known to Tatooine. Lena took a deep breath, thumbing on her lightsaber again as the Sand People ran. The figure came over to Luke and placed his old hand on his head.

"Who are you?" Lena asked.

"The question, youngling, is who are you?" a strong voice came from the hooded figure.

"Lena. Lena Organa of Alderaan," Lena said, not quite sure why she was saying this much to a total stranger. Artoo then beeped. The figure removed his hood, revealing a bearded old man with kind-looking eyes. He smiled briefly.

"Hello, there. Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid," the man said, motioning to Artoo to come to him.

"Is Luke going to be all right?" Lena asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Lena Skywalker. He'll be all right," the man said congenially.

"You know who I am?" Lena asked confused.

"Of course. I was there the day you and Luke were born. And you look so much like your mother, Padme, I'd know you anywhere. But you have your father's eyes," the man said as Luke came to. "Rest easy, Son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece," the man said, helping Luke sit up. Luke looked at him and blinked.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy, am I glad to see you!" Luke exclaimed.

"The Jundlund Wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me, young Luke, what brings you and your sister out this far?" Ben asked, leading Luke to a flat rock so he could sit.

"This little droid. I think he's searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. Uh, he claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke asked. Only Lena could see how Ben's face then changed. The calm demeanor changed to that of one who had heard something he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time," Ben said, half to himself than to Luke and Lena.

"I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead," Luke said.

"Oh, he's not dead. Not yet," Ben said.

"Oh, you know him?" Lena said.

"Well, of course I know him. He's me. I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, oh, around the time the two of you were born," Ben, correction Obi-Wan said.

"Well, then, the droid does belong to you," Luke said, indicating Artoo.

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting," Obi-Wan said in a musing voice. Lena knew what Obi-Wan meant. If he was the Jedi her father had told her about, he wouldn't own a droid. Droids were used by Jedi Knights, but owning one as property wasn't the Jedi way. Even though Lena grew up with droids herself, her father had encouraged her to do things for herself. To not let the droids do everything. A loud growl filled the canyon. Lena pulled out her lightsaber almost without thinking. Obi-Wan looked off in the direction it was coming from. "I think we better get indoors. The Sand People are easily startled, but they'll soon be back, and in greater numbers," Obi-Wan said as he and Lena helped Luke off the ground. A sudden thought occurred to Lena. Artoo then beeped.

"Luke, Threepio!" Lena exclaimed, touching her brother's arm.

They ran over the canyon floor and Luke picked up Threepio's arm which had been removed from it's socket. Threepio wasn't too far away from it. Lena made her way to the droid's side and gently eased him up. "Where am I? Oh, Your Highness, I must have taken a bad step," Threepio said, apparently deciding on his own to call Lena by her royal title. But Obi-Wan had to have known that Lena was a princess and now was a good time to tell Luke.

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sand People return," Lena said.

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke, Princess Lena. There's no sense in you risking yourselves on my account. I'm done for," Threepio said, a bit overdramatically. Lena had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Artoo cooed dejectedly.

"No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?" Luke asked.

"Quickly. They're on the move," Obi-Wan said and they made their way to Luke's speeder and hurried to Obi-Wan's hut.

* * *

"So, you see, I couldn't tell anyone that I was a princess and I'm with the Rebel Alliance," Lena said as Luke attached Threepio's arm and she explained what Threepio meant when he called her "Princess."

"You were very shrewd to hide it, Lena. When I met your mother, she did the same thing. And your father did also the same sort of thing when he fought in the Clone Wars," Obi-Wan said as he handed Lena some water.

"No, our father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter," Luke said in disagreement.

"No, that's not true, brother," Lena said.

"She's right. That is what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved," Obi-Wan said dryly.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked.

"Did he fight in the Clone wars? My father used to tell me stories of you and Anakin Skywalker fighting the Separatists. He said stories of you, Yoda, Mace Windue, and my father's master, Plo Koon was legend in the Jedi Temple," Lena said. Obi-Wan smiled at her.

"She's right. Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, then I am honored to meet you. Ever since I became a Jedi I have wanted to meet you," Lena said

"Yes. Talon Orran was a brave Jedi Knight. I have the feeling that he always thought of himself as a coward because he didn't save his friends at the temple, but he trained you. Anakin would have wanted it that way," Obi-Wan said.

"I wish I'd known him," Luke said, meaning Anakin.

"He was the best starpilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. Lena, you have your father's Jedi skills and your mother's diplomatic skills. Luke, I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And your father was a good friend," Obi-Wan said, a far away look in his eyes. It didn't take a Jedi to see that Obi-Wan was thinking back to the time before the Jedi fell. Talon had often gotten that look on his face when he talked of being a Padawan in the Jedi Order.

"Which reminds me, I have something here for you. I don't need to give one to Lena as it seems she already has one. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some fool idealistic crusade like your father did," Obi Wan said, opening a trunk and pulling out what appeared to be a lightsaber.

"Sir, if you and the princess'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile," Threepio said as Luke finished fixing the droid's arm.

"Sure. Go ahead," Luke said.

"What is it?" Luke asked as he and Lena walked over to Obi-Wan.

"It's your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age," Obi-Wan said as Luke activated the blade.

"Looks almost like mine," Lena said, activating her own lightsaber.

"How long have you had a lightsaber, Lena?" Obi-Wan asked as they sat.

"Almost ten seasons. Papa took me to Jedha to find my crystal and I made it myself. Father told me that making my own lightsaber is the true sign that I am strong in the Force and a powerful Jedi Knight. You see, Luke, for over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire," Lena said as Luke moved the blade around.

"How did our father die?" Luke asked, deactivating the blade and sitting down.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard as if it was a difficult question to answer. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct, with the exceptions of Yoda, Talon Orran, myself, and Lena. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force," Obi-Wan said.

"The Force?" Luke asked.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his or her power, Luke. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together," Lena said. Luke nodded as Artoo beeped loudly.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend, and where you come from," Obi-Wan said, tapping Artoo's domed head with his hand. Leia's image then popped out of the viewport.

"Me and Lena saw part of a message he was-" Luke started to say.

"I seem to have found it," Obi-Wan interrupted as Leia stood from where she was kneeling.

"Yes. That is my cousin. She's also a princess," Lena said.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father and Uncle Cail in the Clone Wars. Now they beg you to help them in their struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. But my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. And my cousin, Lena Organa, has decided to accompany the droid to you. She, my father, and my uncle will know how to retrieve the information. You must see this droid safely delivered to my father and uncle on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," Leia said and the message ended.

"Well, what is your answer, General? You heard my cousin. We need help and we need to get the droid to my father Talon Orran and Uncle Bail," Lena said as Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"Indeed, young one. You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan," Obi-Wan said to Luke.

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to get home. It's late. I'm in for it as it is," Luke said with a laugh as he got to his feet.

"I need your help, Luke. She and Lena need your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," Obi-Wan said. A pregnant pause filled the air.

"Listen, I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's all such a long way from here," Luke said dismally.

"That sounds like your uncle talking, Luke," Lena said with a dry laugh.

"My uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this?" Luke asked as if it suddenly struck him how upset Owen was going to be.

"Learn about the Force, Luke," Obi-Wan said.

"Look, I can take you and Lena as far as Anchorhead. You both can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going," Luke said. Lena nodded her head.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course. But if you are waiting for the right time to leave, I think it's now. You uncle can't keep you here forever. Even my father learned that when me and Leia went on diplomatic missions. He found out that the tighter he holds the more I'll try to break away," Lena said as she clipped her lightsaber back on her belt and put on her Jedi cloak.


	10. The Slaughter and Luke's Choice

Chapter 10- The Slaughter and Luke's Choice

The ride back through the Tatooine desert was quiet. Obi-Wan and Lena couldn't really say anything to Luke. Being Jedi, they both knew what Luke had to do to save Leia and get the droids to Alderaan, but Luke was too closely attached to the life he lived. He wanted to leave, that much the Force was showing Lena, but it would take a huge leap that her brother was too frightened to take. She wondered how Luke would take it if she told him that his fear was a shadow of the dark side.

Lena then felt a rush of anguish. "Luke, stop! There has been a disturbance in the Force. Something terrible has happened," Lena said, closing her eyes heavily.

"Uh, your Highness, could that be it?" Threepio asked, tapping her shoulder. Lena looked at what the protocol droid was looking towards and felt a jolt in her insides. It was the same kind of sand crawler that the Jawas that sold Artoo and Threepio to Owen Lars used.

"This could be it. Luke, stop," Lena said as Luke sped up to the crawler and then parked. The desolation that was there was terrible. The Jawas were all laid out in heaps and from the looks of things it looked as if it was the Sand People that were responsible. Lena, Luke, Obi-Wan, and the droids got out of the speeder. They carefully examined each Jawa. They all were dead.

"It looks like the Sand People did this all right. Look. There's gaffi sticks. Bantha tracks. It's just, I never heard of them hitting anything this big before," Luke said as he threw a gaffi stick to the ground.

"They didn't, brother, but we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side-by-side. What I know of the history of your planet is that Sand People always ride single file to hide their numbers," Lena explained.

Luke looked around. "These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and Threepio," Luke said. Obi-Wan gripped Luke's shoulder.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sand People. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise," Obi-Wan said, indicating a scorched part of the sandcrawler.

"But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Luke then looked at the droids and it clicked. "If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to and that would lead them back...Home!" Luke exclaimed and jumped for his speeder.

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!" Lena called after her brother belatedly. He jumped into the speeder and sped away. Lena looked at Obi-Wan wordlessly and the two of them proceeded to build a fire. The way of the Jedi was to burn the remains if a person died and didn't become one with the Force by disappearing. The Jawas may not have believed in the Force, but it was still the Jedi way.

* * *

Lena looked up as Luke came back to the sand crawler, looking like death. It didn't take a Jedi to see what had happened at Luke's farm. Knowing the stormtroopers as she did, it was obvious that they had killed Owen and Beru.

Obi-Wan and Lena walked up to Luke and Lena wrapped her arms around her brother and a comforting, understanding hug. "There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed too and the droids and your sister would now be in the hands of the Empire," Obi-Wan said gently.

"I want to come with you and Lena to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father and Lena," Luke said. Lena smiled and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. I'll help you do it. Me, Obi-Wan, my father, and my kid sister, Cora will help you," Lena said as they got into the speeder and Luke drove off in the direction of Mos Eisley spaceport.

* * *

Luke stopped the speeder and they all looked down on a small town in the middle of the desert. Even as far away as Alderaan Lena had heard of Tatooine's spaceports; Mos Espa and Mos Eisley. Mos Espa was famous for the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace. Talon had told Lena that her father, Anakin Skywalker had been a slave on Tatooine and the Boonta podrace was what had won his freedom and the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn had taken him from here.

"Mos Eisley spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious," Obi-Wan said as he got back into the speeder.

Luke started up the speeder and Lena and Obi-Wan pulled the hoods of their cloaks over their faces. Luke stopped at a sentry point and three troopers stopped in front of them. "How long have you had these droids?" The trooper in charge asked.

"About three or four seasons," Luke said casually.

"They're up for sale if you want them," Lena said.

"Let me see your identification," the trooper said.

"You don't need to see his identification," Obi-Wan said, waving his hand briefly. Lena bit her lips, trying not to laugh. The trooper must have been weak-minded for Obi-Wan to use a Jedi-mind trick!

"We don't need to see his identification," the trooper repeated.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," Obi-Wan said.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for," the trooper repeated.

"He can go about his business," Obi-Wan said.

"You can go about your business," the trooper said.

"Move along," Obi-Wan said, looking down.

"Move along. Move along," the trooper said, shooing Luke away. Luke moved the speeder forward and parked in front of a cantina. A Jawa came up to the speeder, touching the details on it.

"I can't abide those jawas. Disgusting creatures!" Threepio said with disdain as they got out.

"Go on. Go on," Luke said, sending the Jawa away. "I can't understand how we got by those troops. I thought we were dead," Luke said. Lena gave her brother a bare smile as she pulled the hood of her cloak a little further over her eyes.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded, Luke. Any Jedi can do that, myself included," Lena said. Luke nodded and looked toward the cantina.

"Do you really think we're gonna find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" Luke asked.

"Oh, most of the best freighter pilots are to be found here, only watch your step. This place can be a little rough," Obi-Wan said with a brief smile and they walked into the building.

"I'm ready for anything," Lena heard Luke mutter as they entered the dark exterior. Lena hoped Luke wasn't being too cock-sure about this. Being in a place like this would be extremely dangerous if the warnings she was getting through the Force was anything to go by. This was a place a Jedi had to watch his or her step.


	11. Bar Fight and Han Solo

Chapter 11- Bar Fight and Han Solo

Lena stepped into the dark bar. It took her eyes a few minutes to adjust. The sight of many different aliens sat there, serenaded by a band of Biths, Outside of the Imperial senate Lena had never seen so may non-humans in her life. And all of them looked like the kind of person or creature her mother and Aunt Breha would say was up to no good. But Obi-Wan did say that the best pilot could be found here. Lena found herself begging the Force that the pilot would be an honorable man and wouldn't take her life alongside Luke's and Obi-Wan's. Of course that would prove difficult if she could reach her lightsaber in time. Lena found herself thanking the Force that she was no longer wearing it in her boot, but clipped inside her robe to her belt.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here," the man at the bar said gruffly as he looked in Luke and Lena's direction. Lena had opted to stay next to Luke as he wasn't a Jedi yet and looked barely capable of peeling fruit, much less saving his own skin.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here," the bartender indicated R2 and Threepio with his hand.

"Uh, Threepio, why don't you and Artoo wait out by the speeder? We don't want any trouble," Lena whispered to the droid.

"I heartily agree with you, your Highness," Threepio said as Lena patted his metal shoulder and he and Artoo left. Lena and Luke went up to the bar and Lena ordered water for herself, followed by Luke. Luke looked around. If Lena could she would have told her brother that staring would dig his grave, but Luke hadn't been around the universe to know that as Lena had. An alien with what looked like reddish tusks in his mouth grabbed Luke's shoulder and pulled him roughly from the bar. Lena's hand went to her lightsaber.

He grunted at Luke in an unintelligible language. Luke nodded and turned back to his drink. A human with what looked like a pig-like nose tapped Luke on the shoulder. "He doesn't like you," the man said.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. _Luke, don't talk to them,_ Lena thought. These creatures wouldn't have cared that Luke was sorry. Luke turned back to his drink and the man tapped his shoulder again.

"I don't like you either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on 12 systems," the man said, with barely concealed hatred and a fair amount of gloating.

"My brother will be careful," Lena said, layering her voice with the Force. Hopefully the mind trick would work on him as Obi-Wan's had done to the stormtrooper.

"No! He'll be dead!" The man said with a growl, proving to Lena that he wasn't weak-minded. To Lena's relief Obi-Wan then came beside her.

"These little ones are not worth the effort. Come let me get you something," Obi-Wan said politely. The man grabbed Luke's shoulder and threw him to the ground. Lena whipped out her lightsaber as the man's companion swung at Luke. He never had a chance to strike Luke. Lena effectively cut off the creature's arm with her pure blue blade. The creature screamed in agonized pain as he gripped the stub of his arm with his other hand. The creature ran off as Lena disengaged her blade and Obi-Wan killed the man who had started it.

"Are you okay, brother?" Lena asked as she and Obi-Wan helped him up.

"I'm all right," Luke said with a grunt.

Lena then noticed the seven-foot tall wookie standing next to Obi-Wan. "Hello," Lena said with a congenial smile as she fastened her lightsaber back to her belt. The wookie growled. Lena only knew the basics of the wookie language and knew enough to know he was greeting her.

"Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us," Obi-Wan said in a low voice as they made their way to a table. A man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a charming grin sat across from them.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon._ Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan System," Han said, getting down to business.

"Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship," Obi-Wan said.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon?_ " Han asked incredulously.

'Should we have?" Lena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs. I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talkin' about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, kid. What's the cargo?" Han asked.

"Only passengers; myself, the boy, the girl, two droids, and no questions asked," Obi-Wan said, using the same Force-layering Lena had done a few minutes ago, but like the criminals Han wasn't weak-minded either.

Han grinned. "What is it, some kind of local trouble?" Han asked.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra. 10,000, all in advance," Han said.

"10,000? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke exclaimed.

"But, who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" Han asked I'm a snarky tone.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to sit here and listen-" Luke started to say, standing up. Lena gripped her brother's arm and sat him back in her chair, before fixing her blue eyes on Han.

"All right. We can pay you 2,000 now, plus 15 when we reach Alderaan. My father and uncle will pay you the rest," Lena said.

"Seventeen, huh? O.K., girl, you and these guys have got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94," Han said.

"Ninety-four," Obi-Wan said by agreement.

Han looked up and the jovial expression on his face changed. "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in you and the girl's handiwork," Han said. Luke, Obi-Wan,and Lena looked to the bar. The bartender was talking to two stormtroopers and looking in their direction. Without a word, Luke, Lena, and Obi-Wan got up and left the table and bar, unseen.


	12. Vader's Discovery and Leaving

Chapter 12- Vader's Discovery, Destruction, and Leaving Tatooine

 **A/N: This is where Vader discovers Lena's background and relationship to him.**

* * *

Darth Vader sat in front of the computer port in his chambers on the Death Star, holding the picture of Lena, Leia, Bail, and Cail Organa in his hands. The Jedi princess looked back at him, with a smile on her face. It was still like seeing Padme after all of these years. And of course the name Lena Skywalker was enough to jolt the part that was still Anakin. Vader then typed in the name Lena Organa. The facts about her were pretty mundane.

Her height was Padme's as was her brown hair and facial structure. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue. Vader then worked to remove his helmet. He had to see the girl with his own eyes and he could survive a couple of minutes without his helmet. Vader looked at the girl, feeling the tears come to his eyes. His eyes looked right back at him. Searching his feelings he know knew. Princess Lena Organa was his daughter; the baby he had thought had died. Of course he had wanted her to be named Leia Shmi Skywalker after his mother, but Lena was Padme's choice for a girl also. She said the name Leia was too common. Vader was inclined to agree as the princess he had just tortured was named Leia.

"Lena Shmi Skywalker," Vader said to himself as he put his helmet back on. Vader felt a rush of happiness as he looked at his daughter again. Knowing his daughter had been brainwashed by the Jedi, she would come looking for Leia. His daughter and the princess were cousins and Lena would never forgive herself if something happened to her. Vader felt anger come at him as he looked at the man who had dared to steal his daughter. Cail Organa would pay with his life for taking his daughter. Vader then had a thought.

"Tell me everything you can give me on his royal highness, Cail Organa," Vader said. The information came quickly. During the Clone Wars the man had been on Ryloth in negotiations. When the war had ended he had come back to Tatooine, adopted a war orphan whose parents had been killed by the Empire, and married a member of the nobility on Naboo, named Cena Tanaka, her father's brother being Padme's pilot.

Vader had a feeling this information was false and ran Cail's picture through the database. It took 15 minutes this time to get what he suspected. Cail Organa was a fiction created when the war ended. Vader felt as if he could have kicked himself. As Anakin Skywalker he had known all the Padawans at the Jedi Temple. Including Master Plo Koon's Padawan, Talon Orran. Granted he wore royal robes and his hair had been cut, but now Vader could remember the serious Padawan who was always with Jocasta Nu and Saks Miron in the Jedi library or Talon playing with the younglings. Vader and the other Jedi had teased Talon about how he'd make an interesting mother considering all the younglings loved him. Vader remember often seeing a Twi'lek child and Rodian child on his lap and a human child on his shoulders. It wasn't a far stretch that Talon had stolen his daughter and raised her with the three that Cena Tanaka had given him.

"My Lord, this just came from a cantina on Tatooine," a soldier said, handing Vader a disc and bowing. Vader popped it in and felt his breath hitch slightly as he saw his daughter use a Jedi lightsaber and remove a tusked alien's arm. So the Jedi traitor Orran had trained her in the ways of the Jedi much farther than Vader had thought. Vader now knew he had to find his daughter. She would be told the truth and trained by him. As her father she would respect and do as he said.

* * *

Vader managed to get his helmet back on and managed to compose himself before going to give Tarkin a report. Leia Organa was stubborn and she had resisted the mind probe as good as any Jedi. In his heart Vader knew that Leia would never betray the Rebel Alliance. He even thought that his daughter, Lena, wouldn't either. She had butted heads with senators often. When it came to that she had the Skywalker tenacity to push back if shoved. That was something she had gotten from Anakin, not Padme. Padme would have looked for a way to negotiate.

Vader came onto the observation deck where Tarkin stood there mulling, his hand over his mouth. "Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It'll be some time before we can extract any information from her," Vader said as he paced.

"The final checkout is completed. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?" a soldier at a console asked.

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion," Tarkin said with grim humor.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked sharply. Tarkin was known for his cruelty and the fact that he gloated over what he did to his victims. He would break Leia Organa and then gloat over the pain.

"I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station. Set your course for Alderaan," Tarkin said, not failing to disappoint Vader. It didn't take a Sith or Jedi to know what he was planning. If the Death Star was complete he would make a demonstration on Alderaan.

"With pleasure," the soldier said with barely concealed malice.

* * *

Luke, Lena and Obi-Wan left the cantina, Lena and Obi-Wan concealing their faces with the hoods of their robes. "You'll have to sell your speeder," Obi-Wan commented.

"That's okay. I'm never coming back to this planet again," Luke said. Lena wondered if she should tell Luke that chances were that he might. Granted, a rebel base never be built here, but if Anakin Skywalker could come here like her father had said he had, then Luke could too. It didn't take long to sell the speeder, but it wasn't a much as Luke had wanted for it.

"All right. Give it to me. I'll take it," Luke said in grudging acceptance of the deal.

"Luke, you'd better hide that. We don't need pickpockets," Lena said, looking around. The Force was sending warnings down her spine. Something didn't feel right and she felt as if they were being watched. Luke grabbed a gray tunic and put it on.

"Look at this. Ever since the XP-38 came out they just aren't in demand," Luke grumbled showing the credits to Obi-Wan and Lena.

"It'll be enough. My father and uncle will pay the rest like I said," Lena said, keeping her had firmly on the hilt of her lightsaber as they went to get Artoo and Threepio.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well," Obi-Wan said after they had collected the droids and entered the docking bay. Chewbacca was at the door and greeted them with a growl as he led them to the ship/ Lena felt her insides writhe. This was a fast ship? It looked like an accident about to happen! Judging from the look on Luke's face he felt the same way.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed, echoing what Lena was thinking. Han came out and looked positively insulted.

"She'll make .5 past lightspeed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself, But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get outta here," Han said, ushering them into the ship.

"Hello, Sir," Lena heard Threepio say to Han and Artoo whistled.

"Stop that ship! Blast them!" Lena heard a mechanical voice say from her spot going up the ramp. Lena turned to see a squad of stormtroopers come into the hanger. Pulling out her lightsaber, Lena deflected a bolt as it went past Han and both ran into the ship, Lena keeping her lightsaber blade glowing.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Han bellowed as thy ran down the corridor and into the cockpit, Luke and Obi-Wan behind them. Lena disengaged her blade and sat down with her brother, the droids, and Obi-Wan as the ship shook.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel," Threepio moaned fretfully as the ship lifted and shook violently.

The ship steadied and Luke, Obi-Wan, and Lena got up to go to the cockpit. "Stay sharp. There's two more comin' in. They're gonna try and cut us off," Han said as they entered and he was getting in the pilot's chair.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke complained as they got on either side of Han's and Chewbacca's chairs.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em. Here's where the fun begins," Han said as lasers hitting the ship, shook the ship.

"How long before you can make the jump to lightspeed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer," Han said, pressing buttons on a machine behind him.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?" Luke asked in surprised impatience and irritability.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Han asked sarcastically as an alarm sounded.

"What's that flashing?" Luke asked, pointing at a console.

Han slapped Luke's hand away. "We're losing a deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in. I'm gonna make the jump to lightspeed," Han said as the three of them got up and strapped in. Lena called on the Force to calm down. Apparently with Han Solo one needed the Force to calm down. He was way too reckless. He would never have made it as a Jedi with his ways.


	13. Alderaan Destroyed and Lessons

Chapter 13- Alderaan Destroyed and Lessons

Vader and two guards escorted Leia Organa to the observation room where Tarkin stood in front of the window, Alderaan in front of him. Tarkin turned as they entered. "Governor Tarkin. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board," Princess Leia said haughtily. Vader found himself smirking. Now that he knew that she and his daughter were part of the Rebellion, there was really no point for her to keep up pretenses. Vader didn't really like Tarkin either, but Leia could get away with insulting the man. Vader couldn't. Tarkin grinned a lukewarm smile.

"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life," Tarkin said, grabbing Leia's chin. Leia pulled free.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself," Leia said in a biting tone.

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that would make this battle station operational. No star system would dare oppose the emperor now," Tarkin said in a tone that made Vader roll his eyes under the helmet.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers. My Jedi uncle and cousins will see to that," Leia said in a condescending tone that Vader found surprising. So besides Lena and Talon Orran, the other cousins were Jedi as well?

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan," Tarkin said, taking even Vader by surprise. He was really going to slaughter an entire planet? Vader had thought he was bluffing.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly-" Leia started to protest, her haughty manner gone.

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system," a few moments of silence filled the observation room before Tarkin backed her into Vader. "I grow tired of asking this. so it will be the last time. Where is the rebel base?" Tarkin asked venomously.

Leia looked out the window at Alderaan and lowered her head. "Dantooine. They're on Dantooine," Leia said in a low, defeated voice. Vader couldn't believe it would be that easy. Dantooine was out of the way and remote, but apparently Tarkin bought it.

"There. You see, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable. Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready," Tarkin said to another soldier in the room. Leia's head shot up sharply.

"What?" She screeched as surprised as Vader. Vader didn't think that Tarkin would continue and destroy Alderaan as soon as he got the location. The only bright side was that Lena wouldn't be on the planet.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough," Tarkin said smugly.

"No!" Leia protested, lunging forward. Vader gripped her shoulders. It was too late for Alderaan for her to save it. Vader felt like he did the day he turned to the dark side and he cried when he slaughtered the Jedi younglings and Nute Gunray. It had to be done, but that didn't mean Vader liked to kill. Vader watched with Leia as a green beam shot out and completely destroyed the planet.

* * *

On Yavin IV Talon Orran dropped the spanner in his hand as a wave of pure anguish washed over him. Something had to have happened and to someone close to him. "Your Highness!" Winter, Leia's aide came rushing in, her face flushed and tears streaming down her face.

"What is it, Winter?" Talon gripped her arms. Cora sidled up to him and clutched his pant leg.

"It's Alderaan! We just got the news. Alderaan has just been destroyed," Winter said, fresh tears, slipping down her face.

Talon felt his stomach lurch and the tears came to his face. Bail had gone to Alderaan and Breha, Cena, and the boys were still there unless Cena had gotten off in time. She had talked of going to visit her family on Naboo, but hopefully Lena and Leia hadn't returned yet.

* * *

On the _Millennium Falcon_ Leia felt a surge in the Force in the middle of Luke practicing with their father's lightsaber. Judging from Obi-Wan's face and how he touched his chest he had felt it too. Luke deactivated the blade and looked at them with concern. "Are you both all right? What's wrong?" Luke asked as he came over to where they were sitting.

"Luke, we felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened. You'd better get on with your exercises. Me and Obi-Wan will be all right," Lena said, squeezing her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

Luke went back to the remote as Han came out of the cockpit. "Well, you can forget your troubles with those imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em. Don't everybody thank me at once. Any way we should be at Alderaan at 0200 hours," han said when he didn't get a response.

Lena's eyes went to the holographic game of chess that Chewbacca and Artoo was playing. "Now be careful, Artoo," Threepio warned. Artoo applied a larger animal than what the wookie had applied, which promptly crushed Chewbacca's animal. Chewbacca roared in anger. "He made a fair move. Screaming about it can't help you," Threepio chided.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a wookie," Han said.

"But, sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid," Threepio said.

"That's 'cause a droid don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Wookies are known to do that," Han said dryly. Lena looked at Chewbacca who looked proud of himself as he placed his hairy arms behind his head. He must have pulled people's arms out quite often and apparently Threepio could see that too.

"I see your point, Sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the wookie win," Threepio said. Lena looked back to Luke who was watching the remote as it shot and moved.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him or her," Obi-Wan said.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked, keeping his eyes on the remote.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands," Lena said as Luke then got zapped in the leg. Han laughed as Luke gave a sharp hiss of pain.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid," Han said. Luke deactivated his lightsaber.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked reproachfully.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense," Han said. Lena and Obi-Wan looked at each other and grinned. Lena then stood with a blast helmet in her hands.

"I suggest you try it again, brother. This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct," Lena said, putting the helmet with the shield down over her brother's eyes.

With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them," Obi-Wan said.

"Stretch out with your feelings," Lena said as a bolt went wild. Luke raised his lightsaber and blocked three bolts.

"You see? You can do it," Obi-Wan said proudly.

"I call it luck," Han said.

"In our experience, there's no such thing as luck," Lena scoffed flatly.

"Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living that's something else," Han said with a smile as a console beeped. Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," Han said, getting out of his seat and walking to the cockpit.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote," Luke said to Obi-Wan and Lena as Han and Chewbacca walked out.

"That's good. You've taken your first step into a larger world," Obi-Wan said, touching Luke's shoulder gently.

"Yes. When we get to Alderaan, my father can also give you other exercises. That with the blast shield we used for my five-year-old sister Cora," Lena said as they walked to the cockpit.


	14. The Tractor Beam and Leia Found

Chapter 14- The Tractor Beam and Leia Found

Lena watched with un-Jedi-like excitement as they came out of hyperspace. She also felt a niggling dread. What she had felt in the Force earlier wouldn't stop nagging her. Someone- or a lot of someone's- had died. It also had to be someone close to her as she probably wouldn't have felt such sadness. It could of been her aunt and uncle, mother, father, brothers, or sister, but the Force was silent in that regard.

Lena looked up as they left hyperspace in what appeared to be an asteroid field. "What the-" Han started to say as he got back into his seat.

Chewbacca growled as Lena gripped a handhold and the ship jarred about. "We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts," Han answered Chewbacca.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he and Obi-Wan entered the cockpit and stood behind Lena.

"Our position's correct, except no Alderaan," Han said.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asked, confused. It suddenly hit Lena what happened and the feelings in the Force. It apparently hit Obi-Wan at the same time.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away," Han said, his eyes roving the console in front of him. As if a button or switch could solve Alderaan's destruction.

"What? How?" Luke asked in shock.

"Destroyed by the Empire. My cousin and I received transmissions about how the Empire destroyed Jedha and Scarif the same way. I had no idea that such a technological terror could become planetary," Lena commented, it suddenly hitting her that some of her family had been destroyed with Alderaan. Hopefully her father was still on Yavin IV with Cora and her mother and brothers were on Naboo.

"The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It would take 1,000 ships with more firepower-" Han started to say and then his console beeped. "There's another ship coming in," Han said.

"Maybe they now what happened," Luke said hopefully.

"It's an Imperial fighter," Obi-Wan said, apparently thinking the same thing as Lena as explosions rocked the _Millennium Falcon._ A tie-fighter then came onto their viewport. Lena breathed deeply, using a Jedi relaxation exercise her father had taught her when she was Cora's age. _Remember, Daughter, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force,_ Lena heard her father's voice say as calmly as if he was ordering breakfast instead of teaching her how to relax.

"It followed us!" Luke exclaimed.

"No, it's a short-range fighter," Lena said.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han asked.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble," Luke said.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions," Han said.

"It would be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range," Obi-Wan said.

"Not for long," Han said, pressing buttons in front of him.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own," Obi-Wan mulled thoughtfully.

"He must have gotten lost. been part of a convoy or something," Luke said.

"Well, he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us," Han said.

"Look at him. He's heading for that small moon," Luke said, sitting up.

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range," Han said.

Lena felt the blood drain from her face. "That's no moon. It's a space station," Lena said, the Force speaking volumes to her brain.

"It's too big to be a space station," Han disagreed.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Luke said as they got closer.

"Turn the ship around," Obi-Wan ordered quietly.

"Yeah. I think you're right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power" Han ordered Chewbacca. The ship bucked violently. It was then that Lena realized that the station knew they were there and that they had turned on the tractor beam. It was more evident on account that they were still going to the station. "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power," Han ordered again.

"Why are we still moving towards it?!" Luke nearly shouted.

"We're caught in a tractor beam. It's pulling us in!" Han said as the ship shook again.

"There's got to be something you can do!" Luke said.

"There's nothing I can do about it, kid. I'm at full power. I'm gonna have to shut down. They're not gonna get me without a fight," Han said, pressing buttons and flipping switches.

"You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting," Obi-Wan said.

"Han, do you have hidden compartments in the ship?" Lena asked, the Force bringing an idea to her brain.

"Yeah. Why?" Han asked.

"I have an idea. If you could show them to me, they might be just big enough for all of us," Lena said. Han stood and took her to a corridor. He then lifted the lids off two compartments. They barely managed to get inside and the covers back before Lena felt a coldness in the Force and the thud of boots over her compartment. It was Vader! Lena held her breath as if the Sith could have heard her breathe.

"There's no one here," a voice said as the footsteps faded away. Lena then heard one of the compartments' lids lift and she and Obi-Wan lifted theirs.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments," Luke said.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in 'em. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam," Han complained as she got out of the compartment.

Leave that to me," Obi-Wan said with the smallest of grunts as he tried to get out of the compartment.

"Old fool, I knew you were gonna say that," Han said.

"Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically. Lena turned her head to avoid smiling.

"So what do we do?" Luke asked bewildered.

"Well, if it's Vader he'll send a team to search. And some stormtroopers to guard the ramp. When the search team gets here, call for the storm troopers. You two are young enough, you can pass as stormtroopers. Just take their armor and pretend you're a stormtrooper. The only problem is that Luke's too short," Lena said, looking at her brother critically. It would be hard to find a stormtrooper's armor to fit him and that disguise would never work on her, Obi-Wan, Chewbacca, and the droids.

Lena then heard the clump of the boots of the search team. Lena firmed her lips and held her lightsaber at the ready. Han cold-cocked one of the team and Lena used the grip on her lightsaber to knock the other out. "Hey, down there! Could you give us a hand with this?" Han shouted to the stormtrooper sentry. Two stormtroopers came into the ship and with the use of Han's and Luke's blasters, both were knocked out in no time. Lena went into the cockpit to grab her cloak while Han and Luke changed. Lena was stuffing her lightsaber into her Jedi boots when she came into the corridor. Obi-Wan and Lena pulled their cloaks over their heads and eyes and followed a wookie, two droids, and two stormtroopers. The trip to the air traffic tower was uneventful. The guard opened it to Chewbacca's hairy paw and Han's shooting, knocking him out. Luke shut the door and he and Han removed their helmets.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here," Luke said irritably.

"Bring them on! "I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneakin' around," Han said.

"We found the computer outlet, Sir," Threepio said to Obi-Wan.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire imperial network," Obi-Wan said, motioning to Artoo with his chin. Artoo beeped and whistled furiously as his claw swiveled in the terminal.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor. The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave," Threepio said as the monitor showed one of the terminals and it lit up.

"I don't think you boys and Lena can help. I must go alone," Obi-Wan said, looking at all three of them before going to the door.

"Whatever you say. I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already," Han said.

"I want to go with you," Luke protested at the door.

"Be patient, Luke. You and your sister stay and watch over the droids. They must be delivered safely to Lena's father or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine. The Force will be with you both always," Obi-Wan said as the door opened and he left. Chewbacca growled as Luke closed the door.

"Boy, you said it, Chewie. Where did you two dig up that old fossil?" Han asked rudely.

"Ben is a great man," Luke said stonily.

"Yeah. Great at getting us into trouble," Han said sarcastically.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas," Luke said angrily.

"I can't believe you two are arguing this now," Lena said, wondering if she'd have to step between the two of them with her lightsaber drawn to stop this fight.

"Well, anything's better than just hangin' around waiting for 'em to pick us up," Han said as if Lena hadn't said anything.

"Who do you think-" Luke started to say before Artoo beeped and whistled excitedly.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, your Highness. He says "I found her" and keeps repeating "She's here," Threepio said.

"Well, who... who has he found?" Luke asked, walking over to the droids.

"Princess Leia," Threepio said, looking up at Luke.

"Leia? She's here?" Lena asked, feeling a sense of relief wash over her. So Vader hadn't killed her secret sister. She hadn't become one with the Force yet, but Lena couldn't quite understand why she hadn't felt her on the battle station. Usually anyone with as high a midi-chlorian count as Leia and Lena had could be felt.

"Princess?" Han asked confused.

"Where? Where is she?" Luke demanded.

"Princess? What's going on?" Han asked.

"Level 5, detention block AA-23. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated," Threepio said with as much regret as a droid can muster.

"Oh no! We've got to do something!" Luke protested, a devastated, shocked look on his face.

"We will, Brother. I have my lightsaber. We'll figure something out," Lena said, touching Luke's armored shoulder gently.

"What are you two talking about?" Han asked, shaking his head.

"The droids belong to her and Lena. She's the one in the message. We got to help her," Luke said.

"Now look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here," Han said warningly.

"But he didn't know she was here. Just find a way back into that detention block," Luke said to Threepio.

"I'm not going anywhere," Han said stubbornly.

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago, you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?" Luke asked.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind," Han said, a slight edge to his voice.

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke nearly shouted.

"Better her than me," Han ground out.

"Luke, let me. We're rich," Lena said, touching the back of Han's chair and saying to the back of his head. Jedi mind tricks wouldn't work, but appealing to Han's greed just might. Chewbacca growled as Han turned to face Lena.

"Rich?" Han asked.

"Mm-hmm. Rich, powerful. Listen, if you were to rescue my cousin, the reward would be-" Lena started to say.

"What, your Highness?" Han asked.

"Well, more well than you can imagine. My father will see to it if he's where I think he is," Lena said, coming up with a way to bait him without giving an actual credits amount.

"I don't know. I can imagine quite a bit," Han said, turning in his chair to face Lena.

"You'll get it," Lena said.

"I better," Han said menacingly.

"You will," Lena said, relieved that Han finally agreed.

"All right, your Highness. You better be right about this," Han said.

"All right," Luke said, looking around.

"What's your plan?" Han asked. Luke's eyes fell on a pair of binders.

"Um, Threepio, hand me those binders, will you?" Luke asked. Threepio gave him the binders. "Now, I'm going to put these on you," Luke said to Chewbacca who growled and swung his hairy arms forcefully. "Okay. Han, you...you put those on," Luke said, handing the binders to Han.

"Don't worry, Chewie, I think I know what he has in mind," Han said with a smirk as he put the binders on the wookie.

"Master Luke, Princess Lena, pardon me for asking, but what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?" Threepio asked as the four of them prepared to leave, Lena clipping her lightsaber to her belt.

"Lock the door," Luke said.

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han said cynically.

"That isn't very reassuring," Lena heard Threepio say as they went into the corridor and the door shut.


	15. Prison Break and Detected

Chapter 15- Prison Break and Detected

Lena stretched out with the Force, keeping her hand firmly on her lightsaber as they walked down the hall. The way was clear, but the dark side emanating from Vader could be hiding the true danger. The Force was clear, but it could be a false clearness. A mouse droid rolled down the hall and stopped in front of them. Chewbacca growled angrily and the droid rolled away as if it couldn't get away fast enough.

"517 to scanner control. 517 to scanner control," an intercom said blaringly as they walked down the corridor to a lift. "316 report to control," a new voice said as they stopped in front of a lift. They waited a few minutes and the lift doors opened.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet," Luke complained as the Imperials on the lift stepped out and Luke, Han, Lena, and Chewbacca stepped in. Using the Force Lena closed the doors and Han pressed the button leading to the detention area.

* * *

Vader walked down the corridor when he felt something. Correction, two somethings. One of the feelings was a feeling he had had 20 years ago on Mustafar and he had been fighting Obi-Wan on the day that Anakin Skywalker had died for good. The other feeling was that of someone young. Vader felt his heart quicken. Lena! She was here! So was Obi-Wan too! He could feel the younger one using the Force, stretching out and closing a door. Her thoughts betrayed her. She was thinking that Vader was blocking her use of the Force, considering that she couldn't feel anything but calm. Vader could have chuckled if it still didn't hurt his lungs to laugh. His wayward girl may have been raised a Jedi, but her lack of vision was rather sad.

Vader wondered if she even knew he was her father or did Talon Orran make Lena believe that her father was dead. It must have been the latter as when Vader had seen Talon and Lena on Coruscant years ago Lena would alternate between calling Talon "Father" or "Papa" and would scramble into his arms and kiss his cheek; much like the young Padawans had done years ago at the temple and Talon was the one all the children liked. The Jedi nannies had all said Talon had a gift for calming younglings down and he would have made an excellent father if the Jedi Order had allowed marriage instead of being celibate.

Vader stretched out once more. Obi-Wan and the girl were on the move. Where Vader could only hazard a guess, but knowing Obi-Wan and Lena, they would come to him soon enough.

* * *

Lena watched as Luke undid the clasps on Chewbacca's arms. "This is not going to work," Han said plaintively.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked.

"I did say so before," Han argued as the doors slid open. Behind Chewbacca Lena deftly removed her lightsaber at the sight of all the guards. One of the guards came to them, a look of disdain on his face.

"Where are you taking this...thing?" He asked, his voice dripping with disdain and contempt as he looked at Chewbacca.

"Prisoner transfer from cellblock 1138," Luke said.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it," the guard said, turning back to his console and motioning two guards forward.

With a growl Chewbacca broke free and Lena ignited her lightsaber. "Look out he's loose!" Han shouted as Chewbacca tossed the guards. Lena lunged as her brother and Han shot the guards.

"He'll tear us all apart!" Luke shouted.

"I'll get him!" Han shouted and shot the head guard as the alarms blared.

Lena tossed her lightsaber into the cameras as the speakers, minus one. "Look out!" Han shouted and Luke shot a guard coming down the block of cells. Han and Luke went to the console. Luke pulled the guard out of his chair and Han looked at the monitor.

"We gotta find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is 2187. You go and get her. I'll hold them here," Han said, swinging his head back to Luke and Lena.

"Come on. Leia will believe this if she sees me with you," Lena said, gripping her brother's armored arm.

"Luke! Lena! We're gonna have company!" Lena heard Han yell down the corridor.

Luke stopped in front of a cell and opened it. He looked at Leia, who appeared to be sound asleep. She woke up at Luke staring at her. "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" Leia asked dryly. Lena snorted, putting her hand on her mouth.

"Huh? Oh, the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you," Luke said, removing his helmet.

"You're who?" Leia asked, getting up.

"I'm here to recue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi and your cousin Lena," Luke said, indicating Lena.

"Lena!" Leia went to her cousin and they hugged each other hard.

"Are you okay, Leia?" Lena asked.

"I'm fine, but Ben Kenobi, where is he?" Leia asked as they left the cell.

"Come on!" Luke said as he followed them.

* * *

Vader stood in front of Tarkin as he finished telling him his findings. "He is here," Vader said ominously.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?" Tarkin asked, his voice clear that he didn't believe Vader.

"Two tremors in the Force. One of them is the princess's cousin, Lena Organa. I have reason to believe that she's a Jedi. And the last time I felt Obi-Wan was in the presence of my old master on Mustafar," Vader said.

"Surely he must be dead by now and that girl couldn't have been a Jedi without us knowing that she was being trained," Tarkin said, standing up.

"Don't underestimate the Force. And Lena Organa's father, Cail, was the Jedi Padawan Talon Orran. Lena is also the human offspring of Anakin Skywalker. Orran stole her and raised her as a Jedi," Vader said, feeling a sour taste at calling Talon Orran Lena's father.

"The Jedi are extinct. Their fire has gone out of the universe. Kenobi and Skywalker's daughter won't be able to stop us if they are Jedi and alive," Tarkin said pompously. A beeping sound came from Tarkin's desk. "You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion. Yes," Tarkin said, pushing a button.

"We have an emergency alert in Detention Block AA-23," a man said.

"The princess? Put all sections on full alert," Tarkin ordered.

"Obi-Wan and the girl are here. The Force is with them," Vader said, a part of him thrilled at the idea of getting his daughter, the part of him and Padme that he thought had been dead all these years.

"If you're right, they must not be allowed to escape," Tarkin said. Vader had no intentions of letting Obi-Wan or his daughter go. Obi-Wan had stolen Padme and his daughter before. Vader wouldn't allow Obi-Wan to do it again. Once Vader had his girl he could retrain her as a Sith and make her forget all the Jedi ways Orran had taught her.

"I must face them alone," Vader said as he left the room, his cloak billowing out behind him.


	16. Cut off and the Garbage Chute

Chapter 16- Cut off and the Garbage Chute

Lena, Luke, and Leia left the cell to see Han and Chewbacca running toward them. "Can't get out that way," Han said as Lena pulled out her lightsaber and with ignited it. It's blue light bathed her face and the hum was oddly reassuring.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route," Leia said snidely. Lena wasn't sure if her cousin was right on that one. Surely the Force would present an alternate route, but Han was clearly not amused.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness," Han said rudely as he turned to look at Leia and a bolt came dangerously close to hitting them. Lena deflected the bolts as they went to doors and hid themselves. Lena stood behind Han, holding her lightsaber in one hand and Leia hid behind Luke.

"C-3PO, C-3PO," Luke said into his comlink.

"Yes, Sir?" Lena heard Threepio ask faintly over the comlink.

"Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off," Luke said. A loud blast kept Luke or Lena from hearing Threepio's response. "What was that? I didn't copy."

"I said all systems have been alerted to your presence, Sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out. All other information on your level is restricted," Threepio said.

"Open up in there!" Lena heard and then the comlink went dead.

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke said as more blaster shots went down the corridor. Chewbacca growled.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?!" Han asked Luke.

"This some rescue! You came in here and you didn't have a plan for getting out?" Leia asked.

"They're the brains, Sweetheart," Han said, indicating Luke and Lena.

"Well, I didn't-" Luke started to say as Leia grabbed his blaster and shot at the garbage chute next to Lena.

"What are you doing?" Han asked in angry shock.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" Leia said, getting into the aisle and shooting the blaster. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy," Leia snapped, tossing the blaster back to Luke and jumping in. Chewbacca looked at the chute and growled.

"Get in there! Get in there, you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell!" Han said to Chewbacca and kicked him into the chute. "Get in there and don't worry about it. Wonderful girl, your cousin. Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" Han ordered Luke and Lena. Luke went first followed by Lena.

* * *

Lena landed feet first into a sludgy mess, her Jedi boots covered all the way up to her knees. She heard Han shout as he came down the chute and landed on his back. "The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Han said.

"Yeah, the Force can't shield that smell," Lena said, wrinkling her nose as the smell hit her like a wallop in the face.

"Let's get out of here. Get away from there," Han said, aiming his blaster at the door.

"No, wait," Luke said belatedly. Han fired and the bolt ricocheted around the small space. everyone hit the trash piles to avoid being hit. Lena closed her eyes, calling on the Force to control her breathing.

"Will you forget it?! I already tried it! It's magnetically sealed," Luke said after the bolt hit the wall.

"Put that thing away! You're gonna get us all killed!" Leia shouted.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here! Ya know, it's not gonna take 'em long to figure out what happened to us," Han said.

"It could be worse," Leia said and they heard an animal growl. Lena then got a sensation in the Force. Someone or something else was in here and it was hungry.

"It's worse, Cousin. There's something alive in here," Lena said, her danger sense spiking with each second.

"It's your imagination, Your Highness," Han said.

"Han, I'm a Jedi! I don't have an imagination," Lena said.

Luke gave a start. "Something just moved past my leg. Look! Did you see that?" Luke asked as something went past him and Lena.

"What?" Han asked and they all stared at the sludgy water. Lena started as a single eyestalk popped out of the water. With a loud growl the creature wrapped a tentacle around Luke and pulled him under.

"Kid!" Han shouted running to the spot.

"Luke!" Lena and Leia shouted. Han rifled his hand through the water. Leia screamed as Luke broke the surface, more tentacles wrapped around his throat and chest.

"Luke! Luke, grab hold of this!" Leia said, extending a metal pipe.

"Blast it! My gun's jammed!" Luke managed to ground out.

"Where?" Han asked, holding onto Luke's arm to prevent him going back into the water.

"Anywhere!" Luke shouted and Han fired his blaster. Luke got briefly to his feet and fell back into the water.

"Luke!" Han shouted. The water closed over Luke's head and a loud clanging sound filled the air. Luke then came back to the surface, all the tentacles gone.

"Help him!" Leia ordered Han.

"What happened?" Lena asked as Han helped Luke to his feet.

"I don't know. It just let go of me and disappeared," Luke said, coughing and sputtering.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Han said as something started grinding. Chewbacca growled as the room shook and the walls started to move.

"The walls are moving!" Luke shouted the obvious.

"Don't just stand there! Try and brace it with something," Leia ordered as she and Lena picked up a pipe that was longer than the room and Luke, Chewbacca, and Han looked around.

"Help us!" Lena ordered sharply and Han came to them and wedged the pipe between the shrinking walls to no avail.

"Wait a minute!" Luke said, pulling out his comlink.

Lena jerked it, with the Force, out of Luke's hand. "Threepio! Come in, Threepio! Oh, where could he be?" Lena asked no one in particular. Luke, Han, and Leia continued to try and brace the walls while Lena called periodically for Threepio.

"Get on top!" Han ordered, pushing Leia on top of the garbage.

"I can't," Leia said with a breathless sob.

"Where can he be? Threepio! Threepio, will you come in?" Lena screamed.

"One thing's for sure, we're all gonna be a lot thinner," Han said, looking at the shrinking walls as they got closer. "Get on top of it," Han said as Leia fell into the trash and he helped her up.

"I'm trying," Leia ground out.

"Are you there, Sir?" Threepio's voice came over the comlink.

"Threepio?" Lena asked incredulously.

"We've had some problems, Your Highness," Threepio said, sounding almost apologetic for a protocol droid.

"Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, will ya? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level! Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" Lena screamed as the wall got closer and she climbed up some of the trash.

"No! Shut them all down! Hurry!" Lena heard Threepio order Artoo.

The walls then stopped. Lena saw her and Leia's feet pressed against the opposite wall and before she could stop or consider that it didn't sound like a Jedi, she broke out in a wild scream of laughter with Han, Luke, and Leia.

"Listen to them. They're dying, Artoo! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor masters," Threepio said with very plaintive woe. Lena could have laughed, but she chose to correct the droid.

"Threepio, we're all right! We're all right! You did great! Hey! Open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number- Where are we?" Lena interrupted herself to ask Han.

"3263827!" Han exclaimed going over to the hatch door. Lena felt a small shiver of the Force's relief as the door opened.


	17. Opinions and Splitting up

Chapter 17- Opinions and Splitting Up

Lena looked at her Jedi boots. She would have to throw them in a sonic washer when they got to Yavin, but it couldn't be helped that sludge had worked its way into the leather and it made them smell bad. To be honest, all of them smelled bad, Luke worst of all, but a bath and clean clothes had to wait. Lena's father would see to it. With a small smile on his face and his blue eyes lighting up, he would say that part of being a Jedi meant you took a bath when you landed in garbage chutes.

Lena looked over at Luke who ran his fingers through his damp hair and putting on his weapons belt. Lena smiled as she noticed their father's lightsaber hanging from Luke's belt. Obi-Wan was right when he had said that Anakin Skywalker would have wanted Luke to have it. Lena couldn't have taken it as she had her own lightsaber. It was right that Luke should have it. "If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get outta here," Han said, handing Luke a blaster.

"Well, let's get moving," Luke said, with one more run of his fingers through his shaggy blond hair and standing up.

Whatever had grabbed Luke in the chute suddenly made a noise; one that raised Chewbacca's hackles. "Where are you going? Aww!" Han growled and aimed his blaster at the open hatch leading into the garbage chute.

"No, wait! They'll here!" Leia shouted belatedly as Han fired the blaster.

"Come here, you big coward. Chewie, come here," Han ordered sharply as Chewbacca shook his head.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from, other than the fact that my cousin brought you, but from now on you do as I tell you, okay?" Leia asked, with barely controlled civility.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, Let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person- Me," Han said as Han and Luke followed her and Lena down the corridor. Lena pulled out her lightsaber her finger on the button to turn it on if need be.

"It's a wonder your still alive. Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" Leia asked, looking at Chewbacca in front of her.

"No reward is worth this," Han said just loud enough for Leia and Lena to hear.

"What?" Leia asked Lena under her breath.

"I kind of promised him a reward if he helped us. I told him if he got you out Papa would give him one when we reached Yavin," Lena said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I just hope Uncle Cail has it and that he wasn't on Alderaan when it was destroyed," Leia said.

"He wasn't there. Mother, the boys, Uncle Bail, and Aunt Breha were, but not Papa and Cora. Papa said he had to go to Yavin and Cora went with him. I can feel them both. I would have felt it if they had become one with the Force," Lena said with a bare smile as they made their way to a window overlooking the docking bay where the _Falcon_ was.

"There she is," Han proclaimed, pointing at the ship.

"C-3PO, do you copy?" Luke asked into the comlink.

"Yes, Sir?" C-3PO asked.

"Are you safe?" Luke asked.

"For the moment. We're in the main hangar across from the ship," Threepio said.

"We're right above you. Stand by," Luke said, shutting down the comlink.

"You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought," Leia said, indicating Han's ship.

"Nice! Come on," Han said, clearly not amused at Leia's insulting him and they ran down the corridor.

* * *

Vader felt surges in the Force as he walked down the corridors. Obi-Wan was close and was not making an effort to hide in the Force. Lena was also close, but she was on the move. His girl was also not making an effort to disguise herself with the Force. Of course there was someone else, but that someone was ridiculously untrained in the ways of the Force. Like his girl and Obi-Wan, this person wasn't bothering to shield himself or herself. Maybe he could overtake his girl before she got killed trying to leave the battlestation. Vader had prepared a hypospray for Lena. Not even a Jedi could withstand drugs once they were entered into the bloodstream.

Once she was sedated he would move her to a place only he and few others knew to begin her training. It was important that Palpatine never know that Vader had found the human offspring of Anakin Skywalker and his wife and that he and the girl were plotting Palpatine's downfall. It never entered Vader's thinking that his daughter would object to her father's plans to overthrow the emperor.

* * *

Han, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, and Lena made their way down the corridor and froze at the sight of stormtroopers. "It's them! Blast them!" The leader said and he and his men raised their blasters and before they could fire, Han fired back, dropping the leader.

"Get back to the ship!" Han yelled over his shoulder and went screaming down the hall, Chewbacca following.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Luke yelled after him.

"He certainly has courage," Leia said with a grin.

"What good it will do us if he gets himself killed? Come on," Luke said, shouldering his own blaster.

"Luke, Leia, go to the ship! It'll be better if we split up! I'll meet you there," Lena said, running off in another direction. Lena thumbed her lightsaber on. The danger and the dark side was stronger with each minute. Vader was incredibly close. Maybe she could avoid running into the Sith Lord. The sound of mechanical breathing met her ears before she ever saw him. Lena ducked into a closet and lowered the blast shield, using the Force as a shield to hide herself in. Lena looked down and noticed a ventilation shaft by her feet. Using her lightsaber she got the screen off and started to belly-crawl to the hanger.


	18. The Duel and Death

Chapter 18- The Duel and Death

Lena licked her lips hard as the cold foreboding feeling that was the dark side went past her and, while it didn't completely fade away got considerably duller. Lena opened the grating in the floor that was the ventilation system and belly-crawled through it, holding her lightsaber in one of her hands to activate when she needed it. Stretching out through the Force she used it as a directional guide to Han's ship, hoping that Obi-Wan had knocked out the tractor beam.

* * *

Vader stood in front of the blast doors, blocking Obi-Wan's way, his lightsaber extended. The Force had logically shown him that this was the only way that Obi-Wan could come. Now his daughter was another matter. The girl had learned to shield herself very well. While her father could feel her, he couldn't determine where she was, but that didn't matter as she would also try to leave the station. Vader could just grab her on her way out. Vader stood taller as Obi-Wan came down the corridor.

Obi-Wan was older than the last time Vader had seen him, but then again that was 19 years ago when Obi-Wan stole Padme and Lena and left him for dead on Mustafar; two facts that made Vader boiling mad. Vader stalked down the corridor. It was inevitable that Vader would fight with his old master. Obi-Wan knew that too as he ignited his own lightsaber. "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now _I_ am the master," Vader said ominously.

"Only a master of evil, Darth," Obi-Wan said in that calm infuriating tone that Vader had hated when he was Anakin Skywalker. It had always annoyed him. Of course Vader hated it that Obi-Wan would only call him Darth. At their last duel he had called him Anakin. Vader's thoughts then went to his daughter. How much did Lena actually know about him? What lies had Talon Orran fed her about him and her mother? With a renewed surge of energy Vader lunged and Obi-Wan blocked, old age apparently slowing the old Jedi down.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Vader taunted.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine," Obi-Wan said, a fact that confused Vader and made him more angrier than he already was. What did the doddering old fool mean? Jedi knights had no power! once Vader could convince his girl of that the happier he'd be. She would realize that the Jedi path was misguided.

"You should not have come back," Vader flung out as he attacked viciously.

* * *

Lena ran down the corridor and nearly wept with joy as she saw Han, her brother, Chewbacca, and Leia. "Didn't we just leave this party?" Han asked as they all joined him and the Wookie. Lena then noticed the stormtroopers. Chewbacca howled. "What kept you?" Han asked looking at Luke, Lena, and Leia.

"We, uh, ran into some old friends," Leia said ruefully.

"The ship all right, Solo?" Lena asked, breathing hard from the run she had just run down the corridor.

"It seems O.K. if we can get to it. I just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission," Han said.

* * *

The fight continued between Vader and Obi-Wan. Out of the corner of his eye Vader saw stormtroopers come over to the door. And he felt a lightness in the Force. His daughter was in the hangar! And she was next to the untrained one!

* * *

"Look!" Leia said as the stormtroopers left their post.

"Now's our chance. Go!" Han said in a hushed hiss. They got out from behind the door and Luke and Lena stopped, horrified at the sight of Vader and Obi-Wan.

"Ben?" Luke asked, moving forward slightly.

* * *

Vader stared at Obi-Wan dumbfounded as Obi-Wan looked to the side, gave a brief smile at Vader, and held the lightsaber in meditative position. Vader sliced the lightsaber to his neck, but didn't touch skin. Obi-Wan completely disappeared! "No!" Two voices shouted out in absolute horror. Vader stepped on the empty robe and then heard a lightsaber thrum and blaster shots. Vader looked up at a boy with a blaster and a young girl with a lightsaber deflecting shooting stormtroopers and deflecting blaster bolts. Vader's breath hitched. _Lena!_ Vader moved forward. Now was the time to take his daughter.

* * *

"Come on!" Han yelled amidst the discharge of blasters.

"Come on! Luke! Lena! It's too late!" Leia shouted.

"Blast the door, Kid!" Han shouted. Luke looked at the door and hit the console, shutting Vader in as he was walking to them.

" _Run, Luke! Run, Lena!"_ Lena heard Obi-Wan order and they both ran into the _Falcon,_ collapsing at the dejarik table.

* * *

Vader looked at the door. His daughter had gotten away and was on the ship, leaving. There was still time to capture her. He would send out fighters and order them to bring his girl back. The tracking mechanism was in place on the ship, but once he had his girl back, he would let her companions go and follow where the tracker led.


	19. The Battle in Space and Tracking

Chapter 19- The Battle in Space and Tracking

Leia and Lena sat next to Luke, both of them with their arms around his shoulders in comfort. Lena hadn't known her brother for long, but already she was starting to love him like she did Cora and her now-departed little brothers and like she loved Leia, Talon, Cena, Aunt Breha, and Uncle Bail. She understood her brother's grief. She had liked Obi-Wan too and the Force screamed with Luke when Vader had killed him.

"I can't believe he's gone," Luke said in a low voice that was cracking from unshed tears.

Lena had wrapped a blanket around Luke's shoulders and Leia stroked his shoulder and arm tenderly. "There wasn't anything you could have done," Leia said, her brown eyes full of sympathy.

"She's right, Luke. My father would have said that it was the will of the Force that Obi-Wan- Obi-Wan knew what he was doing. If you want to be a Jedi, you have to go where the Force leads," Lena said, pressing a kiss to her brother's forehead at his hairline as Han came in in a hurry.

"Come on, buddy. We're not out of this yet," Han said, his voice as hurried as his steps.

Lena grasped Luke's arm as he stood. "Luke, go by instinct. Don't think," Lena said. Luke pulled away and followed Han. Luke went to one cockpit and Han went to the other while Lena and Leia went to the main pilot's cockpit, where Chewbacca sat. Lena sat in the co-pilot's seat, knowing the wookie didn't mind her taking his job as Han was busy.

"You in, kid. O.K., stay sharp," Han ordered over the transmitter to Luke. Lena licked her lips and called on the Force to calm her nerves as Tie-fighters came into her line of vision.

"Here they come," Leia said.

"Yeah, we see them, cousin," Lena said putting her hands on the controls and flying as Han and Luke fired at the fighters who fired back.

"They're coming in too fast!" Luke complained.

"Luke, use the Force!" Lena reminded her brother again as a fighter shot and shook the ship.

"We've lost the lateral controls!" Leia said.

"Don't worry. She'll hold together. Hear me, baby? Hold together," Lena heard Han say the last part only faintly over the blaster fire.

Lena licked her lips for a few heavy moments before Han decimated a ship and cheered loudly, followed by Luke destroying a ship. "Got him! I got him!" Luke cheered exultantly.

"Great, kid! Don't get cocky," Han said from his cockpit.

"There's still two more of them out there!" Leia exclaimed.

"Come on! Come on!" Lena begged the Force as Luke and Han fired and missed and then decimated both fighters.

"That's it! We did it!" Luke exclaimed joyfully.

"We did it!" Leia said, hugging both Chewbacca and Lena. Lena might have felt relieved both something elusive in the Force was telling her not to cheer yet.

* * *

Vader came back on the bridge, feeling slightly downcast. Yes, he had had a victory when he destroyed Obi-Wan, but he felt down that his daughter had managed to elude him. She had gotten away and he had the feeling that she had flown the ship. It would take someone very strong in the Force to fly a ship like that. The boy she was with was untrained, so it had to be her. The only upside was that his daughter would now lead him right to where the rebel base was. In Vader's memory was the vision of the girl in the cockpit, her lightsaber in her hand after he had killed Kenobi. She looked devastated as she had blocked blaster bolts with her lightsaber.

"Are they away?" Tarkin asked, unaware of the worry Vader felt for his newly-discovered daughter.

"They've just made the jump into hyperspace," Vader said, squashing all feelings he was feeling towards Lena.

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Vader. This had better work," Tarkin said, before Vader could answer the question. _You're taking a risk? I'm taking a risk. I could kill Padme's and my daughter,_ Vader thought scornfully. Tarkin didn't understand the half of what it meant to take a risk.

* * *

Leia and Lena had punched in the coordinates for Yavin IV and sat back down. Lena wished that she could relax, but the Force was screaming at her in such a way that made it impossible to silence. "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I amaze even myself," Han said, pulling off his gloves and sitting down in his seat that Chewbacca had given back to him.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Leia said with barely concealed sarcasm.

"They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape," Lena said. Leia and Han both looked at her.

"Easy? You call that easy, Princess?" Han asked Lena dumbfounded.

"They're tracking us," Lena said, putting a name to that niggling dread she felt crawling up her spine.

"Not this ship, sister," Han said a little too overconfident for Lena's taste.

"At least the information in Artoo is still intact," Leia said, choosing to ignore Han's statement about not being able to track his ship.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" Han asked annoyed.

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data's analyzed a weakness can be found. It's not over yet," Leia said. Lena had a feeling her cousin was right. A weakness had to be found. Talon had said often that technology could never be trusted. So, again, there had to be a weakness.

"It is for me, sister. Look, I ain't in this for your revolution and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money," Han said, a little too loudly for Lena to buy it.

"You needn't worry about your reward, Solo. I promised you my father will get it for you. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive," Lena said, her patience finally wearing thin as she and Leia stood and Luke came into the cockpit.

Leia looked at Han before looking at Luke. "Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything or anybody," Leia said as she and Lena left the cockpit.

"I care," Luke said as they left. Lena wondered what that meant. Maybe he wanted Lena and Lena to not think he was as bad as Solo in being like a greedy Hutt.


	20. Death Star Plans and the Battle Briefing

Chapter 20- Death Star Plans and the Battle Briefing

Talon Orran was standing in the communication center when the Force screamed at him. Talon looked up a feeling of excitement shivering through him. Lena and Leia were alive and were coming! "General, aircraft coming," a tech said turning to Dodonna.

"Your Highness, you are a Jedi. Is this ship a threat to us?" Dodonna asked. Talon closed his eyes and reached out with the Force.

"No. It's Leia and Lena," Talon said, opening his eyes with a brief smile curving his lips.

"The princesses? Are you certain, Sire?" Dodonna asked.

"Positive. When you raise children, it doesn't take a Jedi to know them. Me being a Jedi is just an added bonus. I have known both of them since they were babies and one of them is my daughter. Permission to greet my niece and daughter?" Talon asked.

"Of course, Master Jedi," Dodonna said. Talon practically ran out of the room and to the hanger. Talon froze in shock. Lena and Leia were standing there with a dark haired man, a wookie, and a boy with blond hair. Talon knew without a shadow of a doubt who the boy was. He looked too much like Anakin had at his age. Of course his build had come from Senator Amidala, but there was no denying who the boy's father was; the same man who had also sired Leia and Lena. This was the first time since birth that the triplets had been in the same room.

"Lena, Leia, you're safe. When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst," Talon said, gathering both girls in his arms.

"I know, Papa. I did too. I felt the disturbance in the Force when it happened," Lena said, pulling back to look into his blue eyes. Talon traced her face gently with his hand. His daughter looked tired and judging by the smell of hers and Leia's clothes they had landed in something that smelled bad.

"We have no time for sorrows, Uncle Cail. You must use the information in this Artoo unit to help plan the attack It's our only hope," Leia said.

"Of course, but you two look as if you need food, a nap, a refresher, and clean clothes," Talon said as they walked to the techs in charge of Artoo.

"We do at that, Father, but first, Solo, come over here. Papa, this is Han Solo. I promised him a reward if he helped me and Luke rescue Leia," Lena said, indicating the dark-haired man.

"Of course. The Rebel Alliance doesn't have a lot of money on hand, but we'll give you what we can, Solo, with my thanks for rescuing my niece and daughter," Talon said.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Solo said. Something in the Force screamed that this man was usually sarcastic, but he had held his sarcasm in check. He went off, probably to check his ship.

"Father, this is also another friend who helped us save Leia from Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader; Luke Skywalker," Lena indicated the blond boy.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I knew your father before the Empire," Talon said, shaking the boy's hand. Bail had told him that shaking hands wasn't dignified for a prince of the royal house of Alderaan, but Talon had shook hands with people all his life and Bail had finally despaired at teaching his adoptive brother not to do that.

"Thank you, Your Highness. You knew my father?" Luke asked.

"I did at that. I was a Jedi Padawan at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when the Jedi Order fell. Anakin Skywalker was known as the ""Hero Without Fear. I was there when you and Lena were born and your mother died," Talon said, intentionally not mentioning Leia was Luke and Lena's sister. He had told his daughter when she was quite young that Leia was her sister, but Lena had appeared to forget that he had ever said that. If Luke joined the Rebel Alliance and word got out that Lena and Leia were his triplet sisters, Vader would find them. Vader might find Luke or he might find Lena, but Leia would always be safely anonymous. Talon had always known that Vader would eventually find Anakin Skywalker's human offspring. Vader might deny that he was Anakin, but he wouldn't be able to deny Luke or Lena considering Luke looked just like Anakin and Lena looked like Padme, with the exception of Anakin's blue eyes and all three Skywalker children had Anakin's ability to use the Force. Luke was untrained, but it was easily felt in all of the triplets.

"Uncle, Luke wants to join the Alliance do we have a place for him?" Leia queried.

Talon smiled and stroked his niece's face. "He saved your life. Of course. If he's as good a fighter as Anakin was, he is welcome," Talon said as they walked into the control room.

"LENA! LEIA!" Cora screamed and ran to Leia and Lena, wrapping her tiny arms around their legs. Lena stooped down and gathered Cora in her arms.

"Hey, little sister. It's a good thing you weren't on Alderaan," Lena said with relief as she hugged Cora.

"Yes, it was. It was the will of the Force that she was with me," Talon said, touching Cora's small head with his large hand.

"Lena, I want Mama. Papa says we can't go home," Cora blinked her large brown eyes sadly.

"Papa's right, little one. Mama, the boys, Aunt Breha, and Uncle Bail are one with the Force. Technician, how long will it take to access that Artoo unit's memory?" Lena asked a tech who was hooking Artoo to a computer.

"Not long, Your Highness," the man said as Artoo beeped and swirled his domed head around as the schematics of the Death Star appeared on a screen.

"It looks impossible to destroy, Master Jedi," Dodonna said, coming over to the screen.

"That will be why we would fail, General," Lena said, gnawing her lips as she looked at the screen.

Talon smiled briefly and picked up Cora. "Daughter, what do you see. Use the Force," Talon asked his five-year-old. Cora looked at the screen as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"It doesn't look as if it can be destroyed, Papa, but I think there had to be an exhaust port," Cora said. Talon kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Like Master Yoda would have said, 'A child's mind is truly a wonderful thing. Tech, look for an exhaust port," Talon instructed. It didn't take long for the technician to find it.

"There it is, Papa," Lena said, leaning close to look at the screen.

"It's not that big, Lena," Luke said, joining her in looking at the screen.

"No, but it should be enough, Luke. One or two direct hits down the thermal exhaust should destroy the battle station," Lena said.

"We'll call the X-wing pilots. Your Highnesses," Dodonna said by way of farewell as he went to the comm station.

"Come on, let's go to the briefing room. Uncle Cail, can you give the briefing?" Leia asked Talon.

"Of course. Jedi knights have been giving orders since the time of the Clone Wars. Luke, Lena, your father Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were the first Jedi, besides Yoda to go into battle," Talon said, as they walked down the corridor.

"I thought Jedi didn't fight battles," Leia said.

"We don't. It usually exceeded our mandates, but when we thought the clones wouldn't kill us, we became soldiers. I was mostly at the Jedi temple since I wasn't the best lightsaber duelist on Coruscant and I was still a Padawan at 22 when the Jedi Order fell and I adopted Lena and Obi-Wan took Luke to Tatooine when Anakin and their mother died," Talon said as they entered the briefing room. Talon put Cora down and she grabbed at Lena and Leia's hands. Talon smiled as all the X-wings reported in. Luke took his seat next to Wedge Antilles and out of the corner of his eye Talon noticed Han Solo and Chewbacca.

"Master Jedi, here is the hologram," Dodonna said, popping the disc into the wall.

"Thank you, General," Talon said, the room growing quiet.

* * *

( **A/N: I know in the movie it was General Dodonna that gave this briefing, but I decided to have it be Talon who gives it and that he and Dodonna are the heads of the Rebel Alliance.)** Lena watched as the room quieted and everyone looked at her father in his regal Jedi robes as a schematic of the Death Star came on the screen. Most people who looked at Talon thought he had been born into the royalty he had been adopted into, but it didn't take long for most people to give him deference as a Jedi and the Prince of Alderaan; much like the pilots were doing now. The Rebellion knew that Cail was a fiction and that Talon was his real name, but the Rebellion ignored that as he had proven to be a capable leader and most continued to call him Cail Organa. Even Talon called himself Cail at times.

"Welcome, fighters. For those who do not know me I am a Jedi knight and the Prince of Alderaan, Cail Organa. I will keep this short as time is of the utmost importance. The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small, one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense," Talon said as the picture moved illustrating his points.

"Pardon me for asking, Your Highness, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" A pilot asked.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small, one-man fighter to be any threat or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by my niece and daughter the Princesses Lena and Leia, has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two-meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. Two precise hits will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only two precise hits will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedos," Talon said as the screen showed the Death Star being circumvented and then blown up.

That's impossible! Even for a computer!" Wedge Antilles said from his place beside Luke.

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters," Luke explained.

"Then man your ships and may the Force be with you," Talon said and everyone got up.

Lena made her way to her father. Talon smiled at her briefly and kissed her cheek. "What was that for, Father?" Lena asked.

"I guess I'm hoping you'll change your mind about joining Gold Squadron and Rouge Flight up there," Talon said

"I know, but you know the Force. It'll want me to help them," Lena said, resting her forehead against Talon's shoulder.

"I know. Just be careful, Lena Skywalker, and may the Force be with you," Talon said, kissing her forehead.

"I will, Papa. And may the Force be with you," Lena said, kissing his cheek as she went off to suit up and get to her ship.


	21. Battle Preparations and One's Path

Chapter 21- Battle Preparations and One's Path

Vader stood next to Tarkin as the Death Star came into view of the fourth moon of Yavin. This is where the ship that his daughter was on had stopped. This had to be where the rebel base was located. "Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The moon with the rebel base will be in range in 30 minutes," a voice over the intercom said.

"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and will soon see the end of the rebellion," Vader said. Vader wondered if he should try to get to the surface and get his daughter off the moon. If he didn't she would die. It was worth thinking about. Vader still had the hypospray he had prepared for Lena, but he had a sensation in the Force telling him to wait.

* * *

Lena and Luke came out of the pilot dressing rooms, suited up in the gaudy orange flightsuits that all X-wing pilots wore, Threepio behind them. "All flight crews man your stations," a voice over the intercom said. Luke and Lena paused as they saw Han and Chewbacca with cases in front of them and they were loading them on a cart.

"So... you just got your reward from Lena's father and you're just leaving then?" Luke asked, his voice slightly miffed. Han looked up at them.

"That's right. Yeah. I got some old debts I got to pay off with this stuff. And even if I didn't, you and your sister don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do ya? Why don't the two of you come with us? You're both pretty good in a fight. We could use ya," Han said, his voice changing from defiant to asking kindly.

"Solo, come on. Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what we're up against. My father and Dodonna could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them. And I have always done my duty. You know I can't leave as my father has told me that to be a Jedi I have to be selfless," Lena said, an unJedi-like feeling of impatience at the smuggler entering her voice.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it, Princess? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like...suicide," Han said as he went back to the containers. Luke sighed and nodded.

"All right. Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" Luke asked stiffly as he and Lena turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, Luke, Your Highness," Han called. Luke and Lena turned to look at him. "May the Force be with you," Han said with a brief smile.

Lena and Luke walked to their ships as Lena and Talon came over to them and gave them both hugs. "What wrong?" Leia asked, looking at first Luke and then Leia.

"Oh, it's Han. I don't know. I really thought he'd change his mind," Luke said dejectedly.

Leia shook her head. "You know, Luke, Lena, he's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him," Talon said, hugging Lena tightly into his side.

"I know, Papa. I only wish Obi-Wan were here," Lena said in a small voice. Talon kissed Lena's cheek and Leia kissed Luke's and they walked away.

"Open main launch tubes," the intercom blared.

"Main launch tubes opening, Sir," another voice said over the intercom.

"Hey, Luke!" A voice shouted happily. Biggs, Luke's friend from Tatooine came running up to them, the happiness in his voice evident on his face.

"Biggs!" Luke shouted happily back.

"I don't believe it! How are you?" Biggs laughed as they clapped each other on the shoulders.

"Great!" Luke said.

"Hey, you and the princess coming up?" Biggs asked.

"We'll be right up there with you and have I got stories to tell you," Luke said.

"Are you sure you can handle this ship?" Blue Leader asked, coming up to them and indicating one of the X-wings.

"Sir, I may be a Jedi who can use a lightsaber, but I think I can handle an X-wing," Lena said calmly.

"And, Sir, Luke is the best bush pilot in the outer-rim territories," Biggs bragged proudly.

"If you're anything like Anakin Skywalker, your father, you'll do all right. I met him once during the Clone Wars when I was a boy," Blue Leader said with a smile as he walked away.

"Thank you, Sir. Me and Lena'll try," Luke said.

"I gotta get aboard. We'll hear all your stories when we get back, all right?" Biggs asked, ducking under the wings of Luke's ship.

"All right. Hey, Biggs. I told you I'd make it someday," Luke said.

"It'll be like old times, Luke. They'll never stop us," Biggs said as he and Lena put on their helmets.

Lena climbed up the ladder of the ship next to her brother's, close enough to hear whoever talked to Luke. "Hey, this Artoo unit of yours seems a bit beat up. You want a new one?" A tech asked Luke as they were putting Artoo in the socket behind Luke.

"Not on your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together. You O.K., Artoo?" Luke asked. Artoo beeped. "Good," Luke said as he and Lena got into their cockpits.

"Gold Squadron, begin takeoff procedure," the voice on the intercom said.

"Hang on tight, Artoo. You've got to come back. You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" Lena heard Threepio ask out of sight. the cockpit canopies came down.

"May the Force be with us," Lena muttered under her breath as she started her X-wing and all the ships left the hangar and the moon's atmosphere. Lena drew on the Force. It was going to be a bloody battle and she was going to need it.


	22. Death Star Battle

Chapter 22- Death Star Battle

Lena licked her lips and stretched out with the Force as she and the other X-wings made their way to the Death Star. This was one of those times that her father would have told her to use the Force; to not think. Much like Obi-Wan had said while he and Lena were teaching Luke the intricacies of lightsaber dueling. This battle would be much like that considering how much the Force was telling her it would be.

* * *

Talon, Cora, and Leia entered the briefing room. This battle was more personal than all the battles since the Rebellion had started. That terror that Vader and Palpatine had created had destroyed Jedha, Scarif, abd Alderaan. Talon now knew with certainty that Leia, Lena, and Cora were all that was left of his family and knowing the fact that Vader had been responsible made it worse. Vader couldn't have known that Leia, Luke, and Lena were his children. Talon doubted that the cyborg had recognized the human offspring of Anakin and Padme. Of course during this battle if Vader could sense Luke and Lena using the Force, he couldn't know that they were Skywalkers. To the Sith lord they would just be two Force users that he would have to destroy.

Talon closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force. It was going to be a long battle. "Standby alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range. 15 minutes," a mechanized voice said over the intercom and Talon looked at the computer in front of him and Leia.

"Uncle, I'm scared," Leia said in a small voice, reminding him of the little girls she and Lena had once been before she and Lena had become senator and Jedi protector. Talon was much like he had been 20 years earlier in the Jedi temple. All the royal children had flocked to him as the favorite uncle. Now Talon was Leia's guardian as Bail and Breha were one with the Force.

"I know, Leia, but the Force is strong in you, Leia. Fear is the path to the dark side," Talon said, feeling as if he was spewing Jedi rhetoric, but it was as much true as it had been 25,793 years ago and the Jedi had first entered the galaxy's equation. If Leia took the same path of the Jedi that Lena had taken and he felt that Luke had as well, then the children would need him to teach them and the Empire would fall along with Vader and Palpatine.

* * *

Lena looked around as they left the atmosphere. "All wings report in," Rogue leader said in a crisp staccato voice.

"Red 10 standing by."

"Red Seven standing by."

""Red Three standing by" Biggs's voice came over the channel.

"Red Six standing by."

"Red Nine standing by."

"Red Two standing by."

"Red 11 standing by."

"Red Four standing by," Lena said, punching up the comm on her front station.

"Red Five standing by," Luke said.

"Lock S-foils in attack position," Rogue Leader said. Lena licked her lips and pushed the button. She felt her ship shudder and move slightly as the foils locked in an X, giving the ship its name.

"We're passing through the magnetic field. Hold tight," Rogue Leader said as the ship jolted sharply. It took all of Lena's Jedi skills to not let the magnet jar her teeth out of her head.

"Everyone, switch your deflectors on. Double front The towers are gonna come at a vengeance," Lena said. _Brother, be careful,_ Lena thought through the Force at Luke.

"Look at the size of that thing," Wedge Antilles exclaimed in awed shock.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys and Master Jedi," Rogue Leader said as they came to the trench.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader," a voice that Lena didn't recognize came over the comm.

"I copy, Gold Leader," Red Leader said.

"We're starting for the target shaft now," Gold Leader said.

"We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try to draw their fire," Red Leader said as plasma bolts then started. It took all of Lena's Jedi skills of deflection to avoid being strafed by one. She had to stretch out to the Force and bank sharply at intervals.

"Heavy fire, Boss. 23 degrees," Lena heard a voice faintly over the comm.

"I see it. Stay low," Rogue leader said.

"This is Red Five. I'm going in," Luke said to Lena's chagrin.

"This is Red Four. I'm right behind him. May the Force be with us," Lena said as she dodged a blaster bolt and she and Luke fired at certain spots on the Death Star.

"Luke, Master Jedi, pull up!" Biggs shouted and Lena and Luke both braked sharply in tandem as an explosion went off, nearly deafening Lena. "Are you all right?" Biggs asked, concerned.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay. Are you okay, Lena?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Force be thanked for that," Lena said, her breathing coming out as heavy as Luke's voice.

* * *

Vader stalked down the hall as sirens blared. The Death Star had taken shots and he was feeling the Force on the move at rapidly fast intervals. It had to be Lena and the untrained boy she was with, but why Lena would be moving so fast was beyond him. Jedi or Sith never moved as rapidly as his girl and the boy were doing. But then again the young always moved fast, Force-sensitive or otherwise. Vader looked down the corridor as an officer came up to him.

"We count 30 rebel ships, Lord Vader, but they're so small they're evading our turbolasers," the officer said as he joined him.

"We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters," Vader said, the part of him that was still Anakin shouting. Lena was still out there. If only Vader could destroy his daughter's ship without ending her life. But considering that she was his daughter she would know how to fly and Vader not touch her. For her it would be like it was when Vader used to podrace on Tatooine, the unJedi-like excitement of the race, unless Talon had stopped Lena from enjoying pastimes like that.

* * *

"Watch yourself. There's a lot of firepower coming from the right side of that deflection tower," Red Leader said.

"I'm on it," Luke said as he swooped down in the direction of the tower.

"I'm going in. Cover me, Porkins, Your Highness," Biggs said to a fighter and Lena.

"You got it. I'm right beside you, Biggs," Lena said, steering the fighter with one hand and keeping her other hand on the blaster mechanism in front of her.

"I'm right with you too, Red Three," Porkins said brusquely as all three of them shot out the tower beside Luke.

"I've got a problem here," Porkins said.

"Eject, Porkins," Lena said sharply.

"I can hold it, Princess," Porkins said.

"Pull up!" Biggs shouted as he and Lena both saw shots from another tower.

"No, I'm all- Ahhh!" Porkins tried to say before his ship was destroyed and his Force presence winked out of existence and he became one with the Force; the first casualty of this battle.

" _Lena, Luke, trust your feelings,"_ Lena heard Obi-Wan say in her head from Luke's lightsaber training. It was good advise to start following. She wondered if Luke remembered that from the practice against the remote.

* * *

Talon stood next to Leia, feeling the eddies in the Force all around him. He always knew when his girl was using the Force and now was no exception. "Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way," a man at a comm station said. Talon stretched out with the Force to guage the danger his girl was in and then felt the dark side. _Vader! Anakin, don't!_ Talon felt his mind scream. Vader could kill his son and daughter and not be aware that was what he was doing.

"My scope's negative. I don't see anything," Luke complained.

"Pick up your visual scanning, Brother. Here they come," Lena said, her voice filling Talon with trepidation.

* * *

Lena looked out of the corner of her eye as Tie-Fighters flew in a swoop down to them. Judging from the coldness she was feeling in the Force, Vader was in the main fighter. _"_ Watch it! You've got one on your tail," Red Leader said in warning.

"I'm hit!" A fighter screamed as he was ingulfed in flames and became one with the Force.

"You've picked one up! Watch it!" Luke shouted at Biggs.

"I can't see it! He's on me tight! I can't shake him" Biggs exclaimed. Looking out her canopy Lena could see the Tie-Fighter right on Biggs's tail and directly in the firing range of her, Luke, and Wedge.

"I'll be right there," Lena said as she pulled back on the yoke to go to Biggs's aide. The ship lined up on Lena's scope and she fired, obliterating the enemy fighter in front of her.

"Thanks, Your Highness," Biggs said, his voice full of obvious relief.

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to the job at hand," Lena said as she and Biggs got back into the battle. Lena felt a momentary sadness that she had ended someone's life, but she could only think about that when the battle was over.

* * *

Vader strode to his ship and a lieutenant stopped him. "Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me," Vader said. He had a feeling one of the fighters had to be Lena. If Talon Orran had followed the ways of the Jedi, he would have taught Lena how to be cowardly and have someone fight battles for her. Granted, he and Obi-Wan used to fight battles, but it was more the clone troopers fought the battles and he and Obi-Wan would cover them. The Rebel Alliance probably wasn't any different in using the Jedi to cover their backsides.

* * *

Talon watched in obvious concern as Lena destroyed one fighter after another with alarming fluidity. Should he have been concerned with the ease she took to the battle? It was too much like what Anakin had done years ago. Granted, Talon wasn't feeling the dark side from his daughter's side of the battle, but if he didn't put a check and balance on her, it could lead to that. Lena would listen to him as he was her father and the Jedi master who had trained her.

"Fall in! Fall in! Watch your back, Luke! Watch your back! Fighters above you, coming in," Red Leader said.

* * *

Luke looked around as he felt a strike on his ship. "I'm hit, but not bad. R2, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there," Luke warned the little droid.

* * *

"Red Six, Red Four, can you see Red Five?" Talon heard Red Leader ask Lena and Red Six.

"There's a heavy fire zone. I can feel Luke through the Force, but I can't see him. What about you, Red Six?" Lena asked.

"Red Five, where are you?" Red Six asked, through heavy static.

"I can't shake him!" Luke protested frantically.

"I'm on him, Luke. Hold on," Wedge's voice came over the speaker, followed by blasts from his weapons.

"Blast it, Biggs. Where are you?" Talon heard Luke mutter, followed by blaster bursts.

"Luke, are you all right?" Lena asked concerned.

"Thanks, Wedge, Lena," Luke said, obvious relief in his voice.

"Good shooting, Wedge, Master Jedi. Red Leader, this is Gold Leader, we're starting our attack run," Gold Leader said and the engines from his X-wing squealed.

* * *

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position," Lena heard Red Leader say over her comm board. Lena then felt a cold chill go down her back. The dark side of the Force was coming, meaning Vader wasn't too far behind.

"Everyone, watch your backs. Vader's here," Lena said, as she pressed buttons and keyed a command into her comm station.

"Lena, are you certain?" Talon asked over her comm.

"Papa, you trained me to be a Jedi and mindful of my feelings. The dark side is cold," Lena said. Talon sighed deeply.

"All right. Lena, be careful. If Vader won't kill you, he can turn you into a Sith," Talon said in warning.

"Yes, Master Jedi," Lena said as the Tie-fighters came into her line of vision.

"The exhaust port is marked and locked in," Gold Leader said as he two other ships made their way down the trench. "Switch all power to front deflector screen. How many guns do you think, Gold Five?" Gold Leader asked an old war veteran named Pops, who had fought in the Clone Wars as a teenager.

"Say about 20 guns, some on the surface, some on the towers," Pops said offhandedly.

"Switch to targeting computer," Gold Eight said.

"Computer's locked. Getting a signal. The guns! They've stopped," Gold Leader said.

"Stabilize your read deflectors. Watch for enemy fights," Pops said as Lena tried to cover them by shooting out the weapons turrets.

"They're coming in! Three marks at two ten!" Gold Eight exclaimed. Lena looked to see three Tie-fighters swoop down. Vader was probably in the middle if the coldness in the Force was anything to go on. But she was too busy to try and stop the enemy as she shot out the undercarriage of an X-wing. Gold flight was on their own.

Lena looked down at her console in dismay as the firepower shook her ship. "It's no good. I can't maneuver!" Gold Eight said in a panic.

"Stay on target," Pops said in a brisk staccato. In another time and place, Pops would have been a great Jedi. Talon had said the Force was strong with the veteran. How the old Jedi Order had missed him, Lena and Talon couldn't fathom.

"We're too close," Gold Eight said.

"Stay on target," Pops repeated.

"Loosen up!" Gold Eight shouted, the last words the fighter said as a blast came over Lena's comm.

"Gold Five to Red Leader. Lost Tiree. Lost Hutch," Pops said. Lena looked down at the trench and saw the lone fighter with three Tie-fighters on its tail.

"I copy, Gold Leader," Red Leader said, giving Pops his new designation as Gold Leader.

"They came from behind," Pops said in a shout as an enemy obliterated his ship, ending his life. Lena closed her eyes, the Force crying with her as Pops became one with the Force.

* * *

Lena put her mind back on the trench and reached out with the Force. Now was the time to start using the Force for this battle. She had been trying to win. _Do or do not. There is no try,"_ her father's voice came back into her mind as she remembered the Jedi dictum he had often quoted while training her.

"Red boys and Jedi, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark 6.1.," Red Leader said.

This is Red Two flying toward you," Wedge said.

"Red Three, standing by," Biggs said.

"And this is Red Four. It's all yours, Red Leader," Lena said as she trimmed on her flight pattern and made an adjustment. She and Luke would cover Red Leader's back and keep the guns at bay.

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run," Talon's voice said sharply over the comm.

"Copy, Master Jedi. Luke, Your Highness, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run. This is it," Red Leader said as he and two other X-wings, flanking him went into the trench.

"We should be able to see it by now," a fighter said through the maelstrom of blaster fire.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters," Red Leader said in flat concentration.

"There's too much interference," the fighter said by way of complaint.

"Red Five can you see them from where you are?" Red Nine asked Luke.

"No sign of any- Wait. Coming in .35.," Luke interrupted himself and Lena looked to see Vader and his squadron flanking him.

"I see them," Red Nine said sharply.

"I'm in range. Target's coming up. Just hold them off for a few seconds. Almost there," Red Leader said and Red Seven explodes from a shot.

"You'd better let her loose. They're right behind me," Red Nine said, panic in his voice.

"Almost there," Red Leader said absently.

"I can't hold them," Red Nine said and exploded with a scream.

"It's away!" Red Leader said jubilantly as he fired two shots into the port.

"It's a hit!" Biggs exclaimed as a fireball came up from the surface, but the station stayed in place.

"Negative. Negative. It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface," Red Leader said dejectedly.

"Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to .05. We'll cover for you," Luke said as Lena saw Red Leader get ambushed by Vader and his squadron.

"Stay there. I just lost my starboard engine. Get set up for your attack run," Red Leader said as Lena saw Vader's vessel and it fired at Red Leader, hitting him in a precise hit. Lena heard his scream as he hit the surface of the Death Star.

"Biggs, Luke, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in, we're going in full throttle. That ought to keep those fighters off our backs," Lena said as the four of them made it to the trench.

"Right with you, Your Highness," Wedge said loyally.

"Luke, Master Jedi, at that speed, will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs asked with concern.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home," Luke said.

"I've never flown Beggar's Canyon, Brother, but I'll take your word for it," Lena said, licking her lips as they went into the trench and the guns fired. Using the Force, Lena dodged each blast.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you," Biggs said.

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port. Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Wedge asked anxiously as the blasters went off and no one answered his question.

"Watch yourself. Increase speed, full throttle," Luke ordered.

"What about that tower?" Wedge asked.

"You, Lena and Biggs worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" Luke said petulantly.

"The guns should be stopping," Lena said, sticking her tongue out between her teeth in concentration as she stretched out with the Force to see the exhaust port. While everyone was using targeting computers, Lena was the only pilot using the Force. Even Luke, who had just come into the training was going to use a computer.

"R2, that stabilizer's broken loose again. See if you can't lock it down," Luke said.

"Fighters coming in .3," Wedge said. Lena looked behind her to see Vader and his squadron in the trench and a shot from Vader's ship hitting Wedge's. "I'm hit! I can't stay with you!"

"Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there," Lena said.

"Sorry," Wedge said as he flew out of the trench and to Lena's relief Vader and his squadron didn't follow.

"Hurry, Luke, Your Highness, They're coming in much faster this time. We can't hold them," Biggs warned as Luke and Lena accelerated their speed.

"R2, try and increase the power," Luke said to the droid.

"Hurry up, Luke, Lena! Quick! Quick!" Biggs shouted and then his ship exploded in flames, leaving only Luke and Lena going down the trench.

"I guess it's just us, Brother," Lena said as the Force washed over her with grief.

"Yeah, come on, Lena. We can do it," Luke said as the two of them increased their speed.

* * *

Vader watched the last two pilots as they went down the trench. He then got a strong spike in the Force. _Lena!_ She was in one of the ships in front of him. She was going to be noble and cover for the pilot next to her as all Jedi Knights did and then he felt a surge in the Force from the other pilot. It was the untrained boy that had rescued the princess with Lena. "The Force is strong with this one," Vader said in a begrudging admiration. He wouldn't destroy Padme's daughter, but he could end her companion.

* * *

Lena licked her lips as she looked down the trench. "His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer! What's wrong?" Lena heard a voice blare through her comm. Lena gave an unJedi-like grin. Luke was remembering what Obi-Wan said about not trusting your eyes and using the Force! That had to be the only explanation for him to stop using his computer like she was doing.

"Nothing. I'm all right," Luke said.

"All right. Now let's do this," Lena said as she leaned forward in concentration.

A shot nearly rocked her out of Lena's flight pattern, followed by a loud scream from Artoo in Lena's headset. "I've lost R2!" Luke protested.

Lena looked back as Vader got closer, just in time to see one of his flankers get blown to dust. "Yahoo!" Lena heard a voice yell and Vader and the other flanker get blown away and knocked out of the trench.

"Solo," Lena breathed with obvious relief.

"You're all clear, kid, Your Highness! Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han said jubilantly. Luke and Lena let loose with two blasts from their ships and flew as fast as they could from the station, which exploded into cosmic dust. "Great shots, kid, Princess! That was two in a million!" Han said with cheer in his voice.

 _"Remember, the Force will be with you always,"_ Lena remembered Obi-Wan saying as they flew back to the base.

* * *

Vader watched in stunned anger as the Death Star exploded. In his heart he knew that the untrained boy and Lena had done this. How Palpatine would respond to this Vader couldn't fathom. His other worry was that Palpatine would also find out that Anakin Skywalker still had human offspring and that the offspring was a Jedi. Vader would go to his castle on Vjun and figure out what to do next.


	23. Returning and Victory Celebration

Chapter 23- Returning and Victory Celebration

Lena and Luke left their X-wings as technicians and other members of the Rebel Alliance came running into the hangar with loud cheers. "Hey!" Luke and Lena both shouted as they saw Leia and the three of them hugged each other. Lena then saw her father and Cora and she brought the two of them into the hug. Talon hugged first Lena and then Luke.

"Hey! Hey!" Han's voice carried across the hangar as he ran to them and hugged first Luke and then Leia and Lena.

"I knew you'd come back. I just knew it," Luke said jubilantly.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you and the princess get all the credit and take all of the reward," Han said, giving Luke a playful slap to his face.

"Hey, Me and Leia knew there was more to you than money," Lena said as she broke out of Talon's hug and hugged Han. The smile faded from her face as she looked up. R2-D2 was an absolute mess. Vader had come really close to frying the little droid.

"Oh no!" Luke said as the techs lowered the droid.

"Oh, my. R2, can you hear me? Say something. You can repair him, can't you, Master Cail?" Threepio asked Talon.

"We'll get to work on him right away," Talon said as the techs put him on a droid gurney. As much as her father despised mechanics, he was very adept at fixing them.

"You must repair him. Sir, Your Highness, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them," Threepio said to Luke and Lena in what sounded like near tears for a droid.

"He'll be all right," Luke said, touching Threepio's metal shoulder gently and he, Han, Leia, Lena, and Cora left the hangar.

* * *

Talon and Cora stood on the dais next to Leia and Dodonna as the doors at the end of the walkway opened and Solo, Luke, Chewbacca, and Lena walked into the throne room. Talon felt a surge of pride as he looked at Lena. Lena looked every inch the Jedi he had raised. Her robes had been cleaned from her trip in the garbage chute on the Death Star and her lightsaber was hanging from a weapons holster on her waist. Talon felt a smile as Lena, the two men, and the Wookie walked up to the dais, the fighters in the room, snapping to attention.

Leia smiled at Luke and Han as she hung medals around their necks and Lena broke from her place next to Luke and stood next to Talon and Cora. Lena had refused the medal as Jedi were meant to be selfless and not take awards like that for doing a good deed. Luke and Han inclined their heads to Leia and Luke, Leia, and Lena all looked over to where C-3PO stood, next to, a fully repaired R2-D2 who was moving and gyrating to beat the Corellian band along with toots and whistles. Lena grinned along with Luke and Leia as Threepio put a restraining golden hand on Artoo's domed head.

They all turned back to face the fighters, who applauded. Talon looked over at his daughter. Knowing Vader and from what the Force was telling him, it wouldn't take long for Vader to figure out who Luke and Lena were. Palpatine would insist that Vader find the two pilots that destroyed the Death Star and Vader had to have known they were Force-sensitive. This would mean that the base would have to move locations again. Since Talon and Dodonna were the heads of the Rebellion it wouldn't take long to figure out a new location.


	24. Discovery and Moving Around

Chapter 24- Discovery and Moving Around

Vader sat in stunned shock at the terminal. Twins? Padme had given him twins? The information had confirmed that Lena and the untrained boy had destroyed the Death Star, which gave Vader a sense of pride, but to find out that the boy's name was Luke Skywalker and that his daughter was starting to go by the name Skywalker was enough to send his system into a shock. Vader knew that Padme had lived long enough to give birth to Lena, but to hear that she had lived to give him a son would have caused him to smile if it didn't hurt his face so much. It proved also that he and Padme had been both right. Padme was certain it was a boy while Vader had been staunch in saying it was a girl.

From the spies that had infiltrated the rebel base Vader now saw a picture of his offspring. He removed his helmet just so he could see what both of his offspring looked like with his own eyes. Luke had sandy-blond hair and Anakin Skywalker's blue eyes and Lena still looked like Padme with Anakin's blue eyes. Both younglings had inherited their mother's height and build. By this age Vader doubted they would grow any more, but the Force was evident in the both of them. The eyes was what revealed the Force in them; eyes that seemed to notice everything, much like Anakin and all Force sensitives in the galaxy. Vader put his helmet back on, the red infrared eyesight masking all other colors; the blond hair of his boy and the brown hair of his girl. Even the blue eyes were masked. If Vader could have cried, he would have. For the millionth time he cursed Obi-Wan for doing this to him, for putting him into this suit.

Vader wondered what lies Obi-Wan and Talon had fed his son and daughter about him. Vader felt his rage rise as he looked at Lena next to Talon Orran, a look of love all over her face as she hugged Talon in another picture. To think that Vader's little girl could love a Jedi who had stolen her from him!

* * *

Lena watched with Talon and Leia as the rebels dismantled the base at Yavin. Talon, Dodonna, and Mon Mothma had all said that since the Empire knew that this was where they were, they would come back for another battle. Of course, it was Talon who had said it, but no one would dispute a Jedi like Lena's father who used the Force often and the Force would show him what would happen. The only hitch was that they would have to figure out the next base. The Force couldn't give them enough insight to see where to go next.

"Papa, where are going?" Cora asked from her place next to Talon, holding tightly to his hand.

"Only the Force knows, my dear," Talon said, smiling down at Cora.

"It has to be where they wouldn't know to look," Leia offered.

"There's a whole list of those. We're thinking of Naboo, Chandrila, Crait, or the Hoth System," Talon said.

"Naboo? Isn't that where my mother was from?" Lena asked.

"Yes. That was where Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker lived, but the lake country on that planet should be sufficient for a rebel base," Talon said.

"That may not be a good idea if the Emperor goes there. He also comes from Naboo," Lena said.

"She's right, Uncle. We may need to pick a new spot. What about D'Qar?" Leia asked.

"There is also Kamino. The planet had been abandoned since the end of the Clone Wars and the Empire killed the cloners. We can use the old clone plant or we can put a base under the water, if it's possible," Lena said.

"She may have a point, Your Highness. The Empire won't think to look at Kamino," Dodonna said from a computer station.

"That is true. The Emperor only liked the clones until they outlived their usefulness to him and killed the Jedi. All right. Call everyone to the throne room. I'll tell them about Kamino," Talon said with a heavy sigh as they made their way to the throne room.


	25. Ord Mantell and New Base Decisions

Chapter 25- Ord Mantell and New Base Decisions

 **A/N: In "The Empire Strikes Back" Han mentions a bounty hunter on Ord Mantell. This kind of covers that.**

* * *

3 years later...

Lena Skywalker walked through the busy throng that was the Ord Mantell space dock. After three years on the run. Lena, Leia, Luke, Chewbacca, and the droids were on one of the busiest planets in the Outer Rim territories while Talon was with Rieekan, the leader who had taken over as one of the leaders in the Rebellion after Dodonna died. The new leader and the Jedi were searching out a new rebel base. The place the Rebellion had stayed at the longest was Kamino, but an underwater base couldn't have been hidden for long as Talon had calmly told everyone.

At almost 22, Lena could see that her father had a point. Also having Vader breathing down their necks also confirmed that. Talon had told her they were looking into the Hoth system. The planets in that system were frozen wastelands and not all of them could support humans or the other alien races that had joined the Alliance. Lena wondered how a Sullustan or a Twilek could handle that kind of cold, but they wouldn't have much of an option if Talon found a planet.

Lena felt a prickling sensation run down her back from the Force. Someone was near and from what the Force was warning her, someone that could not be trusted. Lena unclipped her lightsaber, hidden in the folds of her long, gray cloak. Lena suspected that the Empire had to have known by now that Talon had slipped through the cracks in the Jedi Purge and that Luke and Lena Skywalker had been born. An informer said that Vader had personally been searching for her and Luke once he discovered the two pilots who had destroyed the Death Star had the last name "Skywalker."

Lena made her way to the docking bay where Han had put the _Millennium Falcon_. Han and Chewbacca were running preflight checks. Chewbacca roared a greeting. After three years of being with the Rebellion, Lena had gotten the basic gist of the Wookie language. She knew enough to know that Chewie was saying hello. "Hello, Chewbacca," Lena said with a warm smile.

"Did you get the equipment Uncle Cail wanted?" Leia asked as she and Luke left the ship.

"I did the best I could. Being a rebel and bartering is not the best career choice on this planet," Lena said.

"So they didn't sell you the equipment," Luke guessed.

"No, Brother, I didn't. Apparently, everyone likes the special favor that the Empire gives and I am not about to use "Aggressive Negotiations," Lena said as she pulled off her gray robe to reveal her Jedi clothing and clipped her lightsaber to her leather belt.

"Aggressive Negotiations?" Luke asked.

"Something that involves either of us using our lightsabers," Lena said with a grin.

Let me guess, you learned that term from Uncle Cail?" Leia asked with an amused look on her face.

"Something like that, Cousin. In the old Jedi Order Papa wasn't the best when it came to using a lightsaber. He said that Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and mine and Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, were the best duelists in the Jedi Order. Ahsoka Tano actually gave me hologram recordings of our father showing the best way to use a lightsaber. I found Father's way has a lot to be said for it," Lena said.

"Can I see them when we get back to the Alliance?" Luke asked.

"Sure. I loaned them to Cora as she was wanting help with her lightsaber techniques that neither me or Papa can give her," Lena said as the Force spiked a danger warning. Lena closed her eyes heavily and, breathing hard, stretched out with the Force.

"You feel it too, Lena?" Luke asked after a few pregnant moments.

"Yes, but it's elusive. I can feel danger, but I can't tell you who it is. Han, the Force is telling me that we are in danger and we have to leave now," Lena said, opening her eyes and leveling a glare at the Corellian.

"Whatever you say, Your Highness," Han said and started the countdown for departure.

"Is it that bad?" Leia whispered a question to Lena.

"Yes, but the dark side shadows everything. Until I know what it is, I had better keep my concentration on the here and now where it belongs until the danger shows up. The Force could be showing me the future," Lena said.

"But didn't Uncle Cail say we should be mindful of the future?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but not at the expense of the moment. We have to be mindful of the living Force. My father would say that too. He and Obi-Wan both learned it from Masters Plo Koon and Qui-Gon Jinn," Lena said as a blaster went off and Lena whipped out her lightsaber. A reptilian creature in a yellow spacesuit burst into the hangar and started firing.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Han shouted and they all ran up the ramp and Han and Chewbacca went to the cockpit.

* * *

Talon hadn't realized the breath he had been holding until he saw Solo's ship land and his niece and daughter left the ship. Where the Rebellion was hiding before going to the new place was a little obvious, but Talon and Rieekan wanted to believe that the Empire wouldn't come to the casino world of Canto Bight while they refueled on the way to the Hoth System.

"Papa!" Lena all but jumped into his arms, even though she was as tall as him. By most human standards Talon wasn't as tall as most men and both his daughter and niece were able to look him in the eye instead of having to crane their heads to talk to him.

Talon pulled her face from his shoulder and looked into first her eyes and then Leia's brown ones. "Are you two all right? I felt a disturbance in the Force that told me you were in trouble," Talon said sharply, running his fingers through Lena's brown hair.

"We're fine. We ran into a bounty hunter, Papa, on Ord Mantell. Solo thinks it was after him and Jabba the Hutt was the one who sent it," Lena said.

"Jabba the Hutt? The Hutts are gangsters. I don't want you dealing with them, Lena. Remember when I told you that Jabba nearly killed Ahsoka Tano and your father, Anakin Skywalker, when they went to find his son Rotta and Count Dooku lied about them killing the huttlet?" Talon asked.

"Yeah," Lena said.

"It's just as much as true now as it was then. Jabba hates the Jedi, even though we didn't kill Rotta. And he might hate you and Luke more because of Anakin Skywalker," Talon said, twisting a lock of Lena's hair around his fingers.

"Whatever, Papa. Did you find a rebel base that even the Empire might not think of?" Lena asked.

"We did at that. Pack your thermals, my child. We are going to Hoth," Talon said with a grin


	26. Below Freezing and Scouting

Chapter 26- Below Freezing and Scouting

Lena looked around the new rebel base her father and Rieekan had discovered about a week ago. Not even the Force could take away this kind of frigid cold. Granted, it helped but more often than not in the last few days Cora had come crawling into her bed on account that she could hardly take the cold. At seven years old Cora was very pronounced in her complaints when she had them. But this time Lena pitied her little sister and allowed her into the bed.

Now it was morning and Lena stood by her tauntaun. At the moment the rebellion was having a hard time adjusting their equipment to the cold, so everyone had to use tauntauns to brave it and run a sweep to make sure they were all safe. Luke, Han, Lena, and Rogue Squadron were getting ready to leave. Lena checked to make sure the clasps on her insulated coat were fastened and her lightsaber hung from the leather belt on her waist. Watching Anakin Skywalker's holocrons had driven the point home to Luke, Lena, and Cora the importance of always keeping their lightsabers handy.

"Here you are, Princess," the deck officer said, handing Lena a pair of goggles to shield her face from the snow and wind.

"Thanks, Deck Officer. If you see Commander Skywalker and Captain Solo, tell them that I am outside," Lena said, getting on her tauntaun.

"Yes, Your Highness. May the Force be with you," the deck officer said, inclining his head in obeisance to her.

"Thank you and you as well, Deck Officer. Everyone on the base knew that Lena, Talon, Cora, and Luke were either in training to be or were Jedi Knights and gave them the respect due to a order that was nearly extinct save the four of them and Master Yoda, the last one being somewhere that even Talon didn't even know where.

* * *

Luke looked off into the distance as something crashed to the ground. Some distance away his twin sister Lena and his friend Han Solo were looking at their quadrants. Granted, knowing his sister for the last three years, she was probably using the Force to look. Luke hadn't had enough training to do that and he hadn't had time in the last three years either, even though Talon had offered to teach him along with his daughter Cora on how to stretch out using the Force. Needless to say, Cora had learned the aspects of that training a lot quicker than Luke.

"Echo Three to Echoes Seven and Ten? Han, old buddy, Lena do you read me?" Luke asked in his communicator after looking through his binoculars.

"I'm here, Luke," Lena's voice said amidst static.

"Loud and clear, kid. What's up?" Han asked.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings. Do you, Lena?" Luke asked.

"Other than some of the wildlife and everyone's Force signatures at the base? No," Lena said.

"You can feel all that, Princess?" Han asked incredulously.

"My sister Cora is a youngling, Solo, and she could feel "All that," Lena said, barely keeping the edge out of her voice. After three years Han still didn't have much faith in the Force, even though he had seen it work for Luke and Lena when they destroyed the Death Star.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. Sensors are placed. I'm going back," Han said, earning a chuckle from Luke.

"Mine are all down. I'm right behind you, Solo. You coming, Brother?" Lena asked.

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long," Luke said.

"See you back at the base, Luke, and don't take to long," Lena said.

"Right," Luke said as his tauntaun started to bawl and move around nervously. "Steady. Steady, girl. What's the matter? You smell something?" Luke asked, patting the tauntaun's neck. Luke looked as something huge and white got in his path and knocked him out.

* * *

Lena entered the base and removed her hat and goggles. Granted, the base was freezing, but not nearly as bad as outside. It would take awhile for her face to go back to her normal pale color. Right now her face was red from the wind and snow blowing in it. "Solo, I'm going to the command center to check in with Father and Leia," Lena said, removing her gloves and moving her fingers to get the blood flowing in them again. T-1B, the base medical droid had warned about frostbite and every time anyone went outside, they checked their feet and hands to make sure no one was frostbitten

"I'm right behind you, Princess," Han said as he handed his tauntaun to the handler.

Lena more or less ran into the command center and went to her father who was leaning over a console. "Papa, the sensors are in place," Lena said, leaning over to kiss Talon's cheek.

Talon pressed his large hand to the back of her head and kissed her forehead gently, a practice he had done for as long as Lena could remember. "That's fine, Sweetheart. Your face is cold," Talon said, pressing the palms of his hands to her face.

"Yeah, I know. That would be the cold air," Lena said dryly as Han came in and came to stand in front of Talon.

"Solo," Talon said, releasing Lena and turning his attention to the Corellian smuggler. In the last three years Han had proven to be one of the best pilots in the Alliance and had earned the respect of everyone there.

"No sign of life out there, Your Highness. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around," Han said, his statement sounding dangerously like goodbye. Judging from the look on Talon's face, he knew it too. Even though the Jedi Order was nearly extinct, Talon's Jedi training that he had given in turn to Lena and Cora was still strong in him.

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?" Rieekan asked from behind Lena and Talon.

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him," Han said.

"With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships," Talon said, holding some headphones to his ear.

"General, Your Highness, I got to leave. I can't stay anymore," Han said.

"We are sorry to hear that," Talon said.

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man," Han said with a logic Lena understood.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you," Talon said, shaking Han's hand with an understanding smile.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Han said, giving Talon his honorific title for the first time in three years. For the most part, Han called Talon, Leia, and Lena by their royalty titles, or more or less made fun of Leia's title, but this was the first time he hadn't referred to Talon as royalty.

"Han, you don't have to go. We can protect you," Lena said, touching Han's shoulder.

"I know you can, Princess. But I need to get this done. Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it," Han said, turning to Leia, who straightened from her station to look at him.

"That's right," Leia said stonily, an answer that Han didn't want to hear.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess," Han said, with barely controlled anger as he left the command station.

Leia left her station, Lena behind her. "Han!" Leia shouted as the two of them tried to catch up with him in the corridor.

"Yes, Your Highnessness?" Han asked snarkily.

"I thought you had decided to stay," Leia said.

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into in Ord Mantell changed my mind," Han said.

"Han, we need you," Leia said emphatically.

" _We_ need?" Han asked, putting emphasis on the "We."

"Yes," Leia said.

"Well, what about _You_ need?" Han asked.

" _I_ need? I don't know what your talking about," Leia said, clearly in denial. It didn't take a Jedi of Lena's skill to see the obvious lie Leia just told.

"You probably don't," Han said as he walked away and Leia and Lena followed him.

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?" Leia asked.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me," Han said.

"Yes! You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader," Leia said, causing Lena to snort. That was not what Han had in mind when he mentioned Leia's feelings.

"No! That's not it," Han said, putting his finger in Leia's face in correction. "Come on. Aha!" Han said when Leia hesitated.

"You're imagining things," Leia said.

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was gonna leave without giving you a good-bye kiss?" Han asked. Lena turned her head so Leia couldn't see her laughing.

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookie!" Leia said, the ridiculous statement making Lena bite her lips so hard she nearly drew blood.

"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!" Han shouted as he stalked away. Lena all but ran back to the command center, finally cracking up as soon as her father saw her face. He didn't even have to ask what was so funny. Leia's stormy expression as she came in was all the answer that was needed.


	27. Cold Hoth Nights and Alarm

Chapter 27- Cold Hoth Nights and Alarm

Lena spent the next few hours, helping the techs fix the speeders. Granted, most Jedi didn't use technology beyond a lightsaber and an occasional droid, but even the old Jedi Order would have agreed that they needed the speeders. Of course it was hard to keep her mind on the speeder when the Force was shouting danger warnings into her brain. Something didn't feel right. Lena put down her tools and ran to the communications center. Her father stood there, looking at a tactical display.

"Papa?" Lena asked. Talon looked up, a small smile curving his lips and his blue eyes lighting up.

"Yes, Lena?" Talon asked, straightening and cupping her face gently with his large, callused hand. Most people didn't think that Prince Cail of Alderaan could have calluses on the palms of his hands, but they were quickly informed that Cail hadn't been born a prince. Lena gripped his hand and gently kissed his palm.

"Papa, I'm feeling something in the Force and I don't know what it could be. It's elusive, but it's dangerous," Lena admitted.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something, " Talon said dryly, stroking her hair gently with his other hand.

"You felt it too?" Lena asked. Her father gave her a look that said that was a fatheaded question.

"Of course I did. And Cora said she sensed danger too," Talon said, indicating Cora who was busy studying the Jedi version of the battle of Geonosis in a corner.

"Papa, what could it be?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. A Jedi doesn't see everything, my dear. If we could the Jedi Order might have survived. But we can run a check. Let's see who's in for the night," Talon said, removing his hands from Lena's face and hair and turning to his console.

"Lena, Uncle Cail, have either of you seen Luke?" Leia asked, getting their attention.

"Luke? Last time I saw him was when he went to go check on a meteor that crashed near where he was laying down sensors. He told me and Han that he'd be in soon. Has anyone not seen him?" Lena asked, her alarm and danger sense in the Force rising drastically.

"I've been asking around. Nobody has seen him," Leia said.

"Could he have forgotten to check in, Your Highness?" A small Bothan asked, its fur bristling much like a sand cat's when agitated.

"Not likely. He came from Tatooine. If he could be careful around the Tusken Raiders, why not be careful on a ice world? Leia, why don't you ask Han? He and Chewbacca might have seen him," Lena suggested, picking up her cousin's comlink that was at Leia's station. With a small use of the Force, she threw it towards her cousin, who caught it deftly.

"Hmmm," Leia muttered after a few seconds.

"Hmmmm, what, Leia?" Lena asked.

"Han's not answering his comlink," Leia said, glowering at the comlink as if it was doing something wrong.

"Hmmm, indeed. Let's raise Threepio and Artoo," Lena suggested, picking up her own comlink.

"Threepio, Artoo, come in. We need you to find Captain Solo. Repeat, we need you to find Captain Solo. Ask him if he has seen Luke and that no one has seen him. You can also tell him that Leia has been trying to contact him," Lena said into her comlink.

""Of course, Your Highness," Threepio said precisely.

"Well, let's see how long this takes," Lena said as Cora came running up to them. Her little sister's face was waxy pale from the cold and her lips were blue, but how she had this kind of energy to run when it was cold, Lena couldn't fathom. Cora sidled up to Talon, gripping his large hand in hers. Talon smiled down at Cora fondly, and gently ran his other hand through her dark hair.

"Papa, it's cold," Cora complained. It was the same complaint Lena had heard every night since they had been there and Cora would crawl into the bed with her because of the cold.

"I know, my dear. It's not Alderaan or even Naboo where your mother came from. But it's unbecoming for a Jedi to complain. You don't see any of us complaining about the cold," Talon reprimanded. Cora hung her head, a look of shame on her face.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Cora muttered, looking at the blinking console behind him.

Talon got down on his knees so he could meet her eyes and gently put his hand under her chin, so she could look at him. "I'll forgive you this time, but being really sorry means you don't repeat what you are asking forgiveness for. I have no problems with you and Lena sharing a room, but don't complain every five seconds that you are cold. We all are cold. There's nothing that can be done about that," Talon said, gathering her in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, Papa," Cora whispered in Talon's chest. The next 45 minutes was quiet as the isolated clone factory on Kamino. Threepio came in, his metallic body making a footstep that much louder.

"Well, did you get Han?" Lena asked.

"No one had seen Master Luke, Your Highness. Captain Solo has gone out to find him," the droid said almost apologetically or as close to apologetic as a droid can get.

"Han is going out there?" Leia asked incredulously.

"No, he already has, Cousin. And the worst thing is the temperature is dropping. It doesn't take a Jedi to sense that. We all can feel it going down," Lena said.

"Uncle, can't we send out speeders?" Leia asked Talon anxiously.

"I'm afraid not, Leia. They still are not adapting to the cold. Until we can, Solo and Luke are on there own. Trust the Force, Leia. They'll be all right," Talon said, hugging Leia and Lena tightly.

"Well, let's go to the hangar, Leia. If Han comes back with Luke, they'll need us there," Lena said as she left the communications center.

* * *

Luke felt himself come back to consciousness in one long, slow, painful moment as something roared loudly. He also felt the searing pain in his face and a lightheaded, dizzy feeling. The dizzy feeling was from the fact that he was attached by his ankles to the ceiling. Looking around he saw a huge monster with white fur eating, loudly. This would account for all the bones in this cave and why Luke was here. The monster planned him for his next meal.

Luke looked up at his ankles wedged in ice. Lena and Uncle Talon would have told him to stretch out with the Force to free himself, but maybe the ice would break if Luke used his hands to pull his ankles free. Unfortunately the ice was hard to break and total exhaustion and pain wracked him back into his hanging position. One bright side was that the noise didn't stop the monster from eating. The monster roared again. Luke's heart beat double. That could mean that Luke had better hurry before he became dinner. Luke then looked down. His lightsaber was frozen in the snow, the hilt sticking straight out. _Luke, the lightsaber is your weapon. Your life. It is what separates us as Jedi,_ Talon had instructed as he had run Luke and his eight-year-old daughter Cora through lightsaber exercises. Luke had learned lightsaber techniques from the old holocrons of his father, but Talon, Lena, and Obi-Wan had perfected the skills. Talon had also taught him and Cora how to use the Force to call objects into their hands.

Luke closed his eyes, stretching out with the Force. Closing his eyes, he extended his hand, letting the Force rush through him. He heard the lightsaber move slightly as it slid out of the ice and snow and go deftly into the palm of his hand. Luke activated the energy blade and cut his feet free as the monster came roaring into the cavern. The monster advanced, claws extended and Luke without thinking, cut off its arm and took off running, deactivating the lightsaber blade, into the teeth of the Hoth night and a blizzard.

* * *

Lena stood with Leia, stretching out with the Force as night fell and the temperatures got colder. Luke was still alive from what the Force was telling her, but her brother was cold. The weather being what it was, you might as well have been naked out there. Even with the use of the Force, Lena didn't know how long her brother could last in this condition. Lena looked at her father as he joined them, placing his hands on the backs of hers and Leia's heads, gently stroking the strands of their hair with his fingers.

"Papa, is Luke gonna be okay?" Cora asked, with huge soulful eyes as she clung to Talon's Jedi robes.

"I can't see everything, Cora. You're going to find, young one, that being a Jedi doesn't mean we see everything. It's the will of the Force that we see what it wants us to see," Talon explained as a tech came up to the deck officer.

"Sir, all the patrols are in. Still no-" the man started to say. The deck officer held up his hand in warning and the two men looked at Talon, Cora, Leia, and Lena. "Still no contact from Skywalker or Solo," the man said regretfully. Threepio came over to them.

"Mistress Leia, Mistress Lena, R2 says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope," Threepio said, sounding as regretful as a droid can be and the deck officer came to them.

"Your Highnesses, there's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed," the deck officer said to Talon, Leia, and Lena. Talon looked down and nodded reluctantly. The doors would freeze if they weren't shut and everyone on the base would die. Talon had no choice. "Close the doors," the deck officer ordered to the tech.

"Yes, Sir, the tech said as Chewbacca came over to them. Chewbacca was as worried about Han and Luke as they were. In the two years that Han and Chewbacca had been with the Rebel Alliance, Chewbacca had become a good friend to all of them. The Wookie could be dangerous when riled, but he was like a big kid at times, especially when he played pranks on Han and he was like a big brother to Cora. She would squeal with delight when Chewbacca would play with her. Lena had laughed when she saw the Wookie having a tea party with her sister. Right now the Wookie was sad and he rested his furry head against a ship.

"R2 says the chances of survival are 725 to 1," Threepio said as the doors closed with a loud clang and Chewbacca howled mournfully and R2 beeped. "Actually, R2 has been known to make mistakes from time to time," Threepio said as he walked away.

Talon gathered Lena and Leia into his arms, pressing kisses to their foreheads. "Leia, Lena, we can't do anything else tonight. Come on. You two need to eat and sleep. We'll be able to do something in the morning," Talon said as he escorted them to their private quarters.


	28. Found and Awkward Moments

Chapter 28- Found and Awkward Moments

Talon Orran watched as the speeders and assault vehicles took off. It was morning and Talon had been notified that every piece of machinery was able to pick up the search for Luke and Solo. It had been one restless night for Talon and his girls. Cora was upset because her father, sister, and cousin were and Talon was upset because he hated seeing his daughter and niece suffer with worry. All night Talon had been stretching out with the Force to check to see if Luke and Solo were all right and the Force came back positive. He could tell by the relief on Lena's face that she had reached the same conclusion too.

Talon took his daughter's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Lena looked at him and smiled briefly, reminding him for the millionth time how much she looked like Padme. Both Lena and Leia looked like their mother with the exception of Lena having Anakin's blue eyes. _I really need to tell Lena and Leia the truth,_ Talon thought. He had been thinking this since the girls were very small. He had told Lena that she had a brother and Leia was her sister once a long time ago, but apparently Lena had forgotten. It was even more awkward to see that Luke apparently had romantic feelings for Leia. He had to tell all of them that that kind of relationship could never be. Luke and Lena had the relationship of brother and sister down well, but Leia had to come to realize that Luke was her brother.

* * *

Lena looked at her console, gnawing her lips as the search party continued. It had been hours since they had left with no sign of Luke or Han. " _Echo Base, I've got something. Not much, but it could be a life-form,"_ Zev Gowran, one of the newest recruits to Rogue Squadron said.

"Take all caution, Zev," Lena warned, stretching out with the Force. She might as well check to see if whatever Zev had found was Han, Luke, or something hostile.

 _"Will do, Your Highness. Commander Skywalker, do you copy? This is Rogue Two. This is Rogue Two. Captain Solo, do you copy? Commander Skywalker, do you copy? This is Rogue Two,"_ Zev repeated again.

" _Good morning. Nice of you guys to drop by,"_ Han's voice crackled weakly over the communications center's speakers, causing a whoop to raise over the techs. Lena looked over at Talon, whose relief mirrored her own.

 _"Echo Base, this is Rogue Two. I've found them. Repeat, I've found them,"_ Zev said, the smile evident in his voice.

"Thank the Force and good work, Rogue Two," Talon said, stepping up beside Lena and touching the back of her neck gently. Talon had done this gesture all her life. It was meant to be soothing.

* * *

Lena watched as the base techs came into the hangar. Han was all right, but one look at Luke gave her pause. Her brother's clothes looked frozen to him, his lips were blue, one side of his face looked horribly scratched, and he was barely conscious and mumbling the word "Ben." It wasn't long to get him to the medbay and into a bacta tank. Han, Leia, Talon, Lena, and Threepio watched as 2-1B, the medical droid administered a treatment into the tank. Luke awoke with a start and looked around, his expressions showing that he was lucid.

* * *

Lena all but ran into her brother's quarters and hugged him tightly. "Luke, are you all right?" Lena asked, looking into her brother's blue eyes.

"I'm fine. I am so happy to see you," Luke said as Lena kissed his cheek and Threepio and Artoo came in.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again," Threepio said with more excitement than Lena had ever seen come from the protocol droid.

"Thanks, 3P0," Luke said faintly and Artoo beeped.

"R2 expresses his relief also," Threepio said as Artoo rolled up and the door opened to admit Han and Chewbacca.

"How ya feelin,' kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark," Han said as he and Chewbacca leaned in to look at the healing scars on Luke's face.

"Thanks to you," Luke said with a dry smile.

"That's two you owe me, Junior," Han said, holding up two fingers. Lena smiled as Leia opened the door and Han turned to look at her. "Well, Your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer," Han teased.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan and Uncle Cail thinks it's too dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy field," Leia said in clipped tones.

"That's a good story. _I_ think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight," Han said with an arrogant grin as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lena and Luke looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," Leia said, shaking her head. Chewbacca started to laugh, earning him a glare from Han.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball, but you didn't see us alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me," Han said, stepping to Leia's side and wrapping his arm around her.

"My- Why you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder!" Leia shouted in a fit of temper.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" Han asked, turning to look at her the amusement gone from his face and voice.

"I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" Han asked Luke.

Leia nodded and came over to them. "Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet," Leia said, before she grabbed Luke's face and kissed him hard on the lips. Lena felt her mouth drop. While it was funny, something about this kiss felt wrong. It ended quickly.

 _"Headquarters personnel, report to command center,"_ a voice said over the intercom.

Take it easy," Han said as he, Chewbacca and Lena left the room.


	29. The Probe and Empire Discoveries

Chapter 29- The Probe and Empire Discoveries

Lena entered the command center and stood next to her father as he and Rieekan looked at the consoles in front of them. "How's Luke?" Her father asked, keeping his blue eyes fixed on the monitors in front of him.

"Okay, I suppose. Han said he looked strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark, but judging from the scratches, he looks like he fell into a nest of gundarks," Lena said. Her father chuckled dryly

"Princess, Master Jedi, we have a visitor," Rieekan said sharply, looking at Leia, Lena, and Talon. Han joined them in front of Rieekan's console.

"Who, General?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure, Your Highness. Picked up something outside the base's Zone-12 moving east," Rieekan said.

"It's metal," an aide at the console said.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures," Leia said.

"Could be a speeder, one of ours," Han said.

"No. Wait," Cora said, coming over to the console and pushing a few buttons with her small fingers. "There's something very weak coming through, Papa," Cora said, pushing a few more buttons as a noisy radio static filled the comm station. It was some computer code that even Jedi couldn't crack.

"Mistress Cora, Master Talon, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code," Threepio said from his station.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Lena said.

"I'm with you on that one, Princess. It isn't friendly, whatever it is. Come on, Chewie, let's check it out," Han said to Chewbacca behind him as they went to look at whatever was making static.

"Send Rogues 10 and 11 to Station 38," Talon ordered through the consoles comlink.

* * *

Lena stood next to her father, sister, and cousin with bated breath as she waited. The sounds of a laser and blaster fire filled the communications center, followed by a loud explosion. "I'm afraid there's not much left," Han said with a slight apology in his voice.

"What was it?" Leia asked.

"Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. Must've had a self-destruct," Han said.

"An Imperial probe droid," Leia said with grim finality.

"It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here," Han said, with the logic common to a smuggler and gambler.

"We'd better start the evacuation then," Talon said.

"I think you are right, Uncle. Will we have time to get everyone out of here?" Leia asked.

"I think so if we don't take everything with us. What we can afford to leave, leave it. We can pick it up elsewhere," Talon said sharply.

* * *

In the Kuat system Vader was keeping an eye on the transports and other fighters in his arsenal. So far all the probes he sent out to find his son and daughter were coming back unfruitful. Vader had never been one for patience. Not even as Anakin Skywalker, patience wasn't his strong point. Vader felt his nerves coil and his hackles rise by every minute his children eluded him.

"The visuals indicate life forms," Vader heard someone say behind him and he stalked over to a station where Piett and Admiral Ozzel stood arguing over what appeared to be a recording.

"It could be anything. If we followed up every lead-" Ozzel interrupted.

"But, Sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of humans," Piett interrupted.

"You've found something?" Vader asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Piett said, pulling up a transmission that was brief and a picture that showed a generator. Vader felt a thrill shoot through him by the Force.

"That's it. The rebels are there," Vader said quickly.

"My Lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers-" Ozzel started to say in a feeble voice, reminding Vader why he despised the man and didn't mind interrupting him.

"That is the system. And I am sure Skywalker and his sister are with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare your men," Vader ordered, leaving no room for argument. By the end of a day cycle he should have both Luke and Lena.


	30. Evacuation Plans and Too Close

Chapter 30- Evacuation Plans and Too Close

It didn't take long to lock down the base and begin loading the transports. It even took less time when Lena and Cora were using the Force to move crates into the ships. Lena looked over and saw her brother jog through the base. She gently lowered a crate and ran to him. "Luke, are you okay?" Lena asked, putting her hands on Luke's shoulders and looking into his eyes that matched hers. Other than the height which their father claimed was from Padme Naberrie Skywalker, she and Luke shared Anakin Skywalker's blue eyes.

"I'm fine. How's the evacuation going?" Luke asked, squeezing Lena's hands gently.

"So far, so good. Hopefully by the time the Empire gets here, we'll be far away," Lena said.

"Hi, Luke!" Cora chirped excitedly as she sidled up to Lena. As much as Talon had drummed into all of his children that a Jedi never acted excited over events, Cora was slow on the uptake and often showed excitement over every evacuation the Alliance did.

"Hi, Cora," Luke greeted back.

"Cora, go back and check our quarters. I think I left the holocrons of Anakin Skywalker in there. You and Luke will need them for lightsaber practice," Lena said.

" 'M'kay," Cora readily agreed and took off running as Chewbacca came up to them, growling.

"Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?" Luke asked the Wookie. Luke touched Chewbacca's hairy shoulder and turned to leave when Chewbacca grabbed both him and Lena in fierce bone-crushing hugs.

"O.K. O.K.," Luke said laughingly.

"Hi, kid. There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second," Han said to a droid, before turning to Luke. "You all right?" Han asked Luke.

"Yeah," Luke said. Luke would have said something else, but closed his mouth and nodded, turning away.

"Be careful," Han called after him.

"You too," Luke said as he and Lena left.

* * *

Talon walked around the communications center, the danger sense in the Force getting stronger with each minute. Cora and Lena had both confessed to feeling the danger ripples in the Force. Talon touched the hilt of his lightsaber, prepared to do what he must to protect Cora and Padme and Anakin's children. It was almost a shame that Anakin had no idea what he was doing by chasing the only three reminders of Padme halfway across the galaxy.

"Master Jedi, General, there's a fleet of stardestroyers coming out of hyperspace in Sector Four," an aide said briskly.

"And here we go," Talon said.

Rieekan looked at him. "Do you sense anything, Your Highness?" The General asked, a worried expression on his lined face.

"Yes. Prepare the troops for ground assault. They will be a diversion as we get the transports away," Talon said, stretching out to the Force for an answer.

"Uncle, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Leia asked, an askance look in her brown eyes.

"Yes, Child, but not any more dangerous than being overrun by Darth Vader," Talon said, touching his niece's face with the back of his hand.

"All right. I trust your judgment, Master Jedi. Reroute all power to the energy shield. We gotta hold them until all transports are away, Your Highnesses. Prepare for ground assault," Rieekan said to an aide.

"I guess I better tell Rogue Squadron," Leia said.

"I am right behind you, Leia," Talon said, following his niece out the door.

* * *

Vader was sitting in his hyperbaric chamber, thinking of his children when a general came into the chamber. Vader hated to be disturbed when he was thinking of Luke and Lena, but then again the general wouldn't have come unless it was important. The man was as pompous as members of the old Jedi Order, but usually his emergencies were valid.

"What is it, General?" Vader asked, the vocoder in his helmet making his voice calm.

"My lord, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed. ComScan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment," the general said, oblivious to the anger welling in Vader at Ozzel.

"The rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of lightspeed too close to the system," Vader said, his voice getting lower the angrier he felt.

"He...He felt surprise was wiser," the general stammered.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid," Vader spat out. "General, prepare your troops for a surface attack," Vader said, dismissing the general. Unbelievable! Thanks to Admiral Ozzel's stupidity, Vader now had a war on his hands that could effectively kill both of his children. Vader would not let his children be killed by a careless officer and Ozzel was going to learn what happened when Vader got pushed too far. Vader turned to face the screen behind him.

"Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to-" Ozzel's statement was cut off and his hand went to his throat.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett?" Vader asked ominously, clenching his fist tight as he strangled the man and Piett came up to the screen.

"Yes, my lord?" Piett asked.

"Make ready to land our troops beyond their energy field and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett," Vader said as Ozzel fell to the floor with a final gasp.

"Thank you, my lord," Piett said, looking slightly uncomfortable to Vader's satisfaction. Witnessing what happened to Ozzel would be enough to keep Piett in line. Vader only hoped that this wouldn't be repeated with his children. He would hate to have to hurt them like this.


	31. The Briefing and the Hoth Battle Begins

Chapter 31- The Briefing and the Hoth Battle Begins

Lena and Luke made their way to the briefing that Leia and Talon were holding in the hangar. Lena gave her father a perfunctory kiss on his cheek and he kissed her forehead. It was how they often greeted each other since Lena had been a very small girl and her father had just come home to Alderaan with Uncle Bail after a session of the Imperial Senate on Coruscant. Of course when Lena and Leia got old enough they went with their fathers to Coruscant so they could see how government worked and Leia and Lena could follow in their fathers' footsteps as a senator and aide. Of course it proved a great time to teach Lena the ways of the Jedi. Talon had taught her how to hold a lightsaber once as they were going through hyperspace. It had reduced the both of them to giggles as the length of Talon's lightsaber was almost as long as her arm.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they are loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. Uncle, are you going to keep the Empire preoccupied on the ground as we get away?" Leia asked, turning to Talon.

"Of course. I have my lightsaber and Riekaan and the others have their blasters," Talon said, his disdain for the blasters evident only to Lena. A blaster was considered uncivilized to a Jedi's mindset and Talon still thought like the Jedi he had been trained to be over 20 years ago.

"Good. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports," Leia said, going back to the battle and away from how the Jedi felt about blasters.

"Two fighters against a Stardestroyer?" A soldier asked skeptically.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?" Leia asked and they all nodded and murmured agreement. Good luck," Leia said in farewell and the fighters left with the exceptions of Luke, Talon, Lena, and Leia. Cora ran to them and grabbed Talon's large hand.

"I want all four of you to be careful and, Cora, I want you mind your sister. Understand?" Talon asked, kneeling to face Cora after leveling a look at Luke, Lena, and Cora.

"Yes, Papa," Cora said, snuggling her face into her father's large chest.

"Lena, watch out for her and Leia, like I taught you how to," Talon said, pressing kisses to Lena's and Cora's forehead.

"I will, Papa. You don't have to worry about a thing," Lena said.

"I know I don't. I have trained you as a Jedi since you were a small girl. I have taught you everything I know and I am proud of you, Lena Skywalker," Talon said with a smile.

"May the Force be with you, Papa," Lena said, kissing, Talon's cheek.

"And may the Force be with all of you," Talon said, letting go of Cora, kissing Lena, Leia, and Cora, shaking Luke's hand and going off to dress in his winter wear.

* * *

Talon stood out in the cold, his lightsaber firmly in his hand. In the years since the Jedi purge Talon had trained himself on lightsaber techniques. He hadn't been a good duelist as a Padawan, but he had sworn on the memory of his friends and Master Plo that he wouldn't fail the second time around. It had been his own fault that he couldn't use a lightsaber when he was younger. He had spent more time in the Jedi library with Jocasta Nu and the other Jedi Padawans like him than learning how to use the lightsaber. He always said to Saks that he had plenty of time to learn the use of the weapon and not every Jedi was meant to be like Master Windu with a lightsaber. Maybe if he had learned then how to use the weapon there would have been more survivors than just him, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin's children.

His danger sense in the Force grew stronger with each moment. Talon stretched out with the Force and closed his eyes. Talon had trained his daughters and sons the way Master Plo had trained him. Master Plo had said that to feel the Force one had to concentrate and close their eyes. Talon always knew when one of his children was stretching out with the Force. A wrinkle would develop in the middle of their foreheads as they squinched their eyes shut. Talon felt a coldness that turned his blood to ice. _Vader!_ Anakin was here! Chances are he was wanting to take his children. For the umpteenth time Talon was relieved that Anakin didn't know about Leia. All was quiet as Talon slowly opened his eyes. Smoke clouds told Talon louder than the Force that a battle wasn't long in coming.

* * *

Leia and Lena stood beside Riekaan as he looked at the monitors. "Their primary target will be the power generators. Prepare to open shield," Riekaan ordered someone at a station sharply. The shield opened and three blips sped away.

"Stand by, ion control. Fire," Lena said, pressing a button that released the bursts from the ion cannon with a small measure of disdain over the weaponry. The ion cannon disgusted Lena as much as the blasters did her father, but at least they weren't fully as automated as the Empire was. Lena watched with barely concealed glee as the bolts hit the Stardestroyer and the three ships sped away.

"The first transport is away. The first transport is away," the young tech next to Lena said through the intercom. Lena heard the muffled sounds of cheering.

* * *

Amidst the cheers Luke got into his ship, his gunner Dak behind him. "Feeling all right, Sir?" Dak asked.

"Just like new, Dak. How about you?" Luke asked as they buckled into their seats.

"Right now I feel I could take on the whole Empire myself," Dak boasted.

Luke chuckled to himself. "I know what you mean," Luke said as Dak lifted the fighter into the air.

* * *

Talon crouched down next to the soldiers under his command at the small black dots on the horizon. Talon deactivated his lightsaber and pulled out his radio binoculars. For the second time in less than five minutes his blood ran cold. _Imperial Walkers!_ Not very many people stood a chance against them as the shields on those technological terrors were hard to penetrate. A person would have to use harpoons to knock them down and then either shoot, or in Talon's case, use a lightsaber as a lightsaber could cut through the strongest of metals.

"Echo Station Three-T-Eight, we've spotted Imperial walkers. Imperial walkers on the north ridge," Talon said through his wrist communicator.

"How many, Father?" Lena asked, a slight frisson of static coming over the communicator.

"Not sure, my dear, from what I can see three or four, but there could be more," talon said, keeping his eyes on the walkers. A streak of blaster fire went past Talon's ear and struck the weapon's turret behind him.

"It's started! Everyone take your positions!" A General yelled.

"Indeed. May the Force be with us all," Talon muttered, thumbing his lightsaber on and deflecting a burst of an energy bolt.


	32. The Hoth Battle and Separated

Chapter 32- The Hoth Battle and Separated

Talon felt more bolts zing past his ears as he deflected one of the bolts with his lightsaber. This was a lot harder than the remotes that Yoda used when he was just a youngling in the Jedi Temple.

"Echo Station Five-Seven. We're on our way," Luke's voice came over Talon's comset.

"Take it easy, Luke. Imperial walkers are not the Boonta Eve Classic on Tatooine," Talon said. It was only fair that Talon warn Luke of the dangers of facing Imperial walkers. The boy had proven to be as reckless as Anakin at that age. He would jump first and ask later. It must be a failing with anyone named Skywalker. Lena had been impatient and reckless as a youngling, but thankfully she had outgrown it.

"Will do, Uncle Cail. All right, boys, keep tight now," Luke said, using the name he had started calling Talon and acknowledging Rogue Flight.

"Luke, I have no approach vector. I'm not set," a voice said frantically.

"Steady, Dak. Attack pattern Delta. Go now," Luke said, with wire-hard calmness. The fighters made a circuit around the walkers, firing.

"That metal is too strong, Luke," Talon said, into the comm attached to his left arm vambrace.

"All right. I'm coming in. Hobbie, you still with me?" Talon heard Luke ask through a static-filled channel. It must be that the boy hadn't heard him say that the armor was too strong as Talon heard energy bolts as well as static over the comm.

As soon as the static cleared Talon tried again. "Luke, that armor is too strong for blaster. Do you hear me, son?" Talon asked worriedly. In the last three years Anakin and Padme's children had become like his own children and he often treated them like an overprotective father.

"Rogue Group, my uncle is right. Use your harpoons and tow cables," Luke ordered, relieving Talon that the boy had heard him this time.

"Luke, go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them," Talon said briskly as he deflected a bolt of energy, using his lightsaber and the Force.

"All right. Stand by, Dak," Talon heard Luke order to his gunner.

"Oh, Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxillary," Dak said worriedly.

"Just hang on. Hang on, Dak. Get ready to fire that tow cable," Luke said, his voice tense. Talon could feel the battle through the Force getting to the boy, but at least he wasn't doing completely reckless stunts like his father would have done during the Clone Wars. Going to Geonosis with Padme to rescue Obi-Wan, had been talked about for weeks among the older Padawans.

A loud scream filled the air and Talon felt the Force stir with anguish. _When the Force is this sad, someone has to have died,_ Talon thought. The last time he had felt this was when Alderaan had been destroyed and his wife, children, and family had died. The anguish had nearly killed him that time and Cora had cried bitterly in the collar of his robes to the point of crying herself to sleep.

"Dak! Dak!" Luke screamed as the power generator behind Talon exploded from a burst of energy.

"Rogue Three," Luke called to Wedge Antilles.

"Copy, Rogue Leader," Wedge said briskly.

"Wedge, I've lost my gunner. You'll have to make this shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon. Follow me on the next pass," Luke said.

"Coming around, Rogue Leader," Wedge said and Talon saw the snowspeeders firing at the walkers.

"Steady, Rogue Two," Luke warned.

"Activate harpoon," Wedge said and Talon thumbed on his lightsaber again, the blue light bathing his face. Calling on the Force he jumped as a bolt was aimed at him. Time seemed to slow as he felt the Force vibrate in the air and he became one with the Force.

"Good shot, Janson," Talon faintly heard Wedge say over his arm communicator and out of the corner of Talon's eye he saw the fighters starting to do revolutions around the legs of one of the walkers.

"Cable out! Let her go!" Janson yelled.

"Detach cable," Wedge said.

"Cable detached," Janson said. The walker then fell, unable to move forward.

"Come on," a man next to Talon said. Talon threw his lightsaber with the Force and watched with satisfaction as it burrowed in the thick armor and exploded in a ball of flames and smoke. Talon called his lightsaber back to him and watched as his nephew and Rogue Squad planned their next attack.

"Ha! That got him!" Wedge said gleefully.

"I see it, Wedge. Good work, Uncle," Luke said to Talon.

* * *

Lena gnawed at her lips as the generators exploded. Feeling the tight squeezing on her hand, Lena looked down to see Cora standing there next to her with a look of consternation. "Leia, I don't think we can protect two transports at a time," Lena said to her cousin who was on the other side of her.

"It's risky, but we can't hold out much longer. We have no choice," Leia said as an explosion shook the base.

"Launch patrol," Riekaan ordered sharply behind them.

"Evacuate remaining ground staff. Cora, go with General Riekaan and Winter," Lena said stooping down to look at her sister in her blue eyes.

"You promised Papa that you'd protect me," Lena protested.

"This is me protecting you. Me, Papa, Leia, and Luke will see you at Sullust, I promise. Go to my quarters and take the Jedi holocrons. Continue the lightsaber practice you were learning from my father, Anakin Skywalker. Winter?" Lena called hers and Leia's childhood friend.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Winter asked, coming to her and bowing.

"Go with General Riekaan and take Cora with you. Protect her as well as you have always protected our family," Lena said, handing her sister to Winter.

"Yes, Princess, but what about you and Princess Leia?" Winter asked, taking the little girl's hand.

"We are on the last transport. We will all meet you on Sullust. Now, go and may the Force be with you," Lena said.

"May it be with you and Princess Leia, Your Highness," Riekaan said as he escorted Cora and Winter out of the command center.


	33. The Battle's End and Solo's Rescue

Chapter 33- The Battle Ends and Solo's Rescue

Even with lightsaber skills as the only Jedi on the ground, Talon was unable to stop all the bolts with his lightsaber and the Force as there was way too many bolts flying. Talon licked his lips in concentration and stretched out with the Force. "Rogue Two, are you all right?" He heard Luke ask faintly.

"Yeah. I'm with you, Rogue Leader," Rogue Two answered, his voice wire-thin with tension.

"Well, set harpoon. I'll cover for you," Luke ordered.

"Coming around," Rogue Two said stiffly.

"Watch that crossfire, boys," Luke warned.

"Set for position three. Steady," Rogue Two said.

"Stay tight and low. This is it!" Luke said exultantly. A scream filled Talon's arm communicator and he felt the Force shake with sadness as another person became one with it.

"Hobbie! I've been hit!" Luke's voice said in a panic. Talon ran without thought to where Luke and the walkers were. In the three years that he had known the boy, Luke had become like his own son. He was basically a father to all three of Anakin and Padme's children. He had to make sure that his boy was safe.

Talon felt a relief when he saw Luke's fighter. By the Force the boy was still alive. Using the Force, he popped open the canopy. Luke looked at him slightly dazed, a good sign. Talon gripped the boy's arm, pulling him out of the downed fighter. "Wait, Dak!" Luke pulled out of Talon's grip and gripped his gunner by the back of his flightsuit; just as a walker came right towards them. Luke jumped out of the way barely as the walker's huge foot came down on the fighter, crushing it and Dak's remains.

* * *

Lena looked up as Han came into the communication center after a blast shook the area and most of the ground staff had run out. "You all right?" Han asked Leia.

Leia looked up at him, annoyance and worry all over her features. "Why are you still here?" Leia snapped, the cover she used for when she was worried.

"Heard the command center had been hit," Han said as Leia and Lena leaned to look over a tech's shoulder at the battle.

"You've got your clearance to leave," Leia said, without looking at him.

"Don't worry. I'll leave. First, I'm gonna get you and your cousin to your ship," Han said, climbing over the wreckage.

"Your Highnesses, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope," Threepio begged.

"Send all troops to Sector 12 to the south slope to protect the fighters," Lena said, going to one of the few techs left.. A loud blast and explosions from the stations filled the air and Threepio screamed.

"Imperial troops have entered the base. Imperial troops have-" a recorded voice said over the intercom and then was cut off. Han came over to Leia and Lena and gripped their arms.

"Come on. That's it," Han said. Leia looked at him for a long minute.

"Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!" Leia said as Han ushered her and Lena out the blast door, Threepio following.

"Oh, wait for me!" Lena heard Threepio's plaintive wail.

* * *

Talon helped Luke to his feet as another shield blew. "Begin retreat! Fall back!" Talon heard voices yell and everyone took off running away from the walkers.

"Uncle, I have an idea. We have to take the walkers down, right?" Luke said.

"Right," Talon said.

"Let's use the concussion grenades. You take one and I'll take the others. We can cut the walkers underbelly with our lightsabers," Luke said, running to one speeder and Talon ran to the other.

Using his attach cables, Talon made his way up and cut open the underbelly with his white blade. Using the Force he threw the grenade in the walker and jumped free, mere seconds before the walker exploded. Looking over he saw Luke have the same success.

Talon looked up in shock as the power generators blew. He now hoped that Lena, Cora, and Leia got off safely before Anakin made his way into the base. His daughter and niece's lives would be over if their real father found them before they could escape.

* * *

Han, Leia, and Lena ran down the corridor to the transport. Lena felt the coldness that was the dark side. Vader was extremely close to them. Lena pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it. Partly to clear the path of debris and partly in case they ran into Vader.

Leia screamed as a blast knocked some of the ceiling loose. Han pulled her and Lena down, shielding them from the ceiling with his own body. When the dust cleared, Lena, Han, and Leia straightened to see the path to their transport blocked. "Transport, this is Solo. Better take off. I can't get to you. I'll get Princess Leia and Princess Lena out on the _Falcon._ Come on," Han said, gripping Lena and Leia's arms as he propelled them to his ship and past Threepio.

"B...B...but where are you going? Come back!" Lena heard Threepio say from behind them.

* * *

Vader watched with trepidation as the stormtroopers blew the door of the rebel command center. It was really too much to hope that his son and daughter were there. Granted, his daughter had flown an x-wing at the battle of Yavin, but from interrogating rebel prisoners, Lena was more tactical and would plan battles while Luke fought them. Vader felt a sense of relief. Neither child was dying on the floor among all the broken rebel equipment.


	34. Escapes

Chapter 34- Escapes

Amidst falling debris and booming shots, Han, Leia, Lena, and Threepio made it to the hangar where the _Falcon_ was Chewbacca beckoned them with a huge hair arm and growl. They ran up the ramp leading into the ship. "Hurry up, Goldenrod. You're gonna be a permanent resident," Han shouted over his shoulder to Threepio, who was toddling behind.

"Wait! Wait!" Lena heard Threepio faintly behind her.

Lena made her way through the ship the dark side feeling stronger as it got closer. Vader must be not that far behind them, if his evil felt that close. The ship's engine sputtered and Han pressed controls. "How's this?" Han asked as steam engulfed Chewbacca.

"Would it help if me and Lena got out and pushed?" Leia asked snidely at Han's elbow.

"Captain Solo! Captain Solo!" Threepio said, trying to get Han's attention, which had turned from the ship to Leia.

"It might," Han snarked back as Chewbacca growled.

"Sir, might I suggest that you- It can wait," Threepio said as Han held up a warning finger and stalked to the cockpit.

"This bucket of bolts is never gonna get us past that blockade," Leia said as she and Lena followed Han.

"This baby's got a few surprises left in her, Sweetheart," Han said pressing a button. Lena looked out as a turret gun popped out and starting shooting at the stormtroopers that had gathered in the hangar.

"Come on! Come on!" Han shouted Chewbacca as he sat down at his chair. "Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout. See!" Han said triumphantly to Leia as the console came to life.

"Someday you're gonna be wrong and I just hope I'm there to see it," Leia said with a snide smile. Personally, Lena didn't want to be there to see it. Why her cousin did, she'd never know.

"Punch it!" Han ordered Chewbacca as the turret gun fired. Lena's blood froze as she saw Vader lumber into the hangar and look at the ship as it took off.

* * *

Vader felt his anger rise as he saw the _Millennium Falcon_ take off with his girl inside. Lena's Force signature had gotten stronger with age. Since finding out about her, Vader had wondered if the Force would be stronger as she aged. She was now almost the age he had been when he had fallen to the dark side and looking more like Padme with each moment.

"Follow that ship. I want the passengers alive," Vader ordered ominously. The underlying sentiment was that no one was to be killed. His daughter and son both had to live to know that he was their father, not the people who had raised Luke or Talon Orran, who had stolen Lena.

* * *

Talon and Luke ran through the snow to their x-wings as the _Millennium Falcon_ flew through the air, heading for the atmosphere. Talon felt a surge of relief. Lena and Leia were on the ship and Cora had left with Winter. Cora had sent a message that she had left and was on the way to the rendezvous. Judging from the relief on his nephew's face, Luke looked just as relieved.

"Come on, Luke. Let's get out of here," Talon said, clapping the boy's shoulder. Talon could still feel the danger that was the dark side and the longer Luke stayed, the more danger he was in from his father. Not that Vader would have killed his own son, but since he had almost killed Padme when he choked her, Talon wouldn't put it past him to hurt Luke, Lena, and Leia.

"Anything you say, Uncle," Luke said as the two of them ran towards the x-wings that had been hidden. Talon had requested his own x-wing and the Alliance had given him the one Lena had used in the battle against the Death Star three years ago.

"Artoo! Get her ready for takeoff!" Luke ordered the squat little astromech droid plugged into his x-wing.

"Good luck, Luke, Master Jedi! See you at the rendezvous!" Wedge shouted to them. Talon had to refrain from rolling his eyes and reminding Wedge that Jedi didn't believe in luck.

Artoo beeped as Luke and Talon entered their x-wings and took off. After a few minutes Talon noticed that Luke was going a different direction. Artoo gave an enquiring beep. "There's nothing wrong, Artoo. I'm just setting a new course," Luke said.

"Are you sure, Luke?" Talon asked as Artoo beeped.

"We're not going to regroup with the others. We're going to the Dagobah System," Luke said. Talon felt his insides constrict. Dagobah? Bail had told Talon that Yoda was on Dagobah after Order 66 was carried out. Dagobah was the one place no one would think to look for the Jedi master. Some of the Padawans had talked about a cave there that was used to teach the difference between the dark side and light side of the Force. The last time anyone had been there had been two years before Anakin Skywalker had joined the Jedi Order.

Artoo beeped again. "Yes, Artoo?" Luke asked with barely concealed impatience. "That's all right. "I'd like to keep it on manual control for awhile," Luke said, a laugh in his voice.

Talon looked at the controls on his ship. If Luke was going to find Yoda, he might as well go with him. If Luke was to be trained as a Jedi, he might need more than one master to train him. In the Old Republic, Talon had Master Plo, but he also had Ki-Adi Mundi and Master Yaddle teaching him a couple of times when he had been a youngling, not much older than Cora.


	35. Millennium Falcon Chase and Arrival

Chapter 35- _Millennium Falcon_ Chase and Arrival

 **A/N: The chapter heading is also used for Lego "Star Wars" on the first part and I thought it was apt in that regard.**

* * *

Lena's relief was short-lived. As soon as they broke Hoth's atmosphere, they basically ran into a Stardestroyer. With the cold prickles in the Force, running up and down her spine, it didn't take long to figure out that Vader wasn't that far behind. It also didn't take long for the Imperials to start shooting at them either. Lena dug her fingers into the canopy overhead as the ship rocked like the waves of Kamino.

Chewbacca growled and huffed in obvious frustration. "I saw 'em. I saw 'em," Han said shortly, his eyes on his console.

"Saw what?" Leia asked in a perturbed voice.

"Stardestroyers. Two of 'em coming straight at us," Han said Lena and Leia both looked up and saw two figures getting larger through the viewport in front of them.

"Sir! Sir! Might I suggest-" Threepio started to say, coming into the cockpit.

"Shut him up or shut him down! Check the deflector shield. Great. We can still outmaneuver them," Han barked at Leia and fiddled with controls that caused them to spin in stomach-twisting maneuvers. Lena had to stretch out through the Force just to calm her nerves down. The bright side was that Vader's men would be just as nervous.

"There is no fear, there is the Force," Lena said to herself, quoting the maxim that Talon had drummed into her for as long as she could remember.

"Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed," Han said.

"But, Sir!" Threepio almost whined loudly.

"They're getting closer," Leia said.

"Oh, yeah? Watch this," Han said, pulling back on a toggle in front of him. Something then sputtered and died. Lena looked over at her cousin, who looked as stunned as Lena felt.

"Watch what?" Lena and Leia both asked.

"I think we're in trouble," Han said, almost casually.

"If I might say so, Sir, I noticed earlier the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to lightspeed," Threepio said, distress in his mechanical voice.

"We're in trouble," Han said, getting out of his seat, followed by Chewbacca and leaving Leia and Lena to fly the ship.

"He would know how to fix the hyperdrive, would he?" Leia whispered to Lena.

"I may not be as clever with technology like Luke, but I would think so. With Vader breathing down our necks, Han should," Lena said. At that moment something large, banged into the ship, causing a scream of pain from Han.

Lena froze at the sight of asteroids filling the viewport.

'Han, get up here!" Leia ordered sharply through the communicator on Han's console.

"Come on, Chewie!" Han yelled and came into the cockpit.

"Asteroids," Leia said simply as Han sat down.

"Oh no," Han muttered as he pressed buttons.

"Is that all you can say?" Lena said under her breath.

"Chewie, set two-seven-one," Han said, an order Lena had doubted that she heard right.

"What are you doing? You're not actually going into an asteroid field?" Leia asked in shock.

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Han asked, as they dodged the asteroids.

"You don't have to do this to impress my cousin, you know," Lena said, feeling rattled with each moment and the Force not doing much to calm her nerves.

"Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately 3,720 to 1," Threepio said, unhelpfully.

"Never tell me the odds," Han said caustically as they dodged a huge boulder and Lena started to hear explosions from the tie-fighters behind them as they didn't maneuver quite as well as the _Falcon._ Of course it didn't help that boulders were coming at them and Threepio was panicking.

"You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake. This could be it, sweetheart," Han said, his eyes glued on the asteroids.

"I take it back. We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer," Leia said.

"Ain't gonna argue with that," Han said/

"Pulverized?" Threepio asked, a hint of despair leaking into his mechanical voice.

"I'm going in closer to one of the big ones," Han said as if Threepio hadn't said anything.

"Closer?!" Leia, Lena, and Threepio all asked at once as Han went to one that was the size of a small moon and went down a trench, two tie-fighters hot on their tail and firing. Lena heard multiple explosions as the tie-fighters crashed into the walls of the trench.

"Oh, this is suicide! There's nowhere to go," Threepio wailed.

"There. That looks pretty good," Han said, pointing at a spot on the viewport.

"What looks pretty good?" Leia asked as Han went to the spot,

"Yeah. That'll do nicely," Han said as he lowered the _Falcon._

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but where are we going?" Threepio asked Leia. Leia looked at the droid as Han lowered the _Falcon_ into a hole in the asteroid.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Leia said apprehensively.

"Yeah. Me too," Han said absently.

* * *

Talon had just woken up from his nap when the x-wings came out of hyperspace. Dagobah was a dismal planet. Considering how out of the way it was, it was fitting that his old Jedi master would come here.

"Yep, that's it. Dagobah," Luke said to Artoo's inquiring beeps.

Talon stretched out with the Force. There was plenty of lifeforms, but only one felt intelligent and that one was probably Yoda. "No, I'm not gonna change my mind about this," Luke said, getting a dry chuckle out of Talon.

"Luke, I'm not picking up any cities or technology," Talon said. He might as well keep up the pretense that he didn't know Yoda until they met Yoda. He could say that he knew Yoda back when Talon had been a Padawan learner, but he had no idea this was where the old Jedi master had come after the Jedi Purge.

"But there are massive life-form readings, though, Uncle. There's something alive down there," Luke said.

 _Don't disagree, Luke,_ Talon thought as Artoo beeped.

"Yes. I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids," Luke said with a trace of humor as the x-wings entered the atmosphere. Talon felt his vessel shake as it impacted the wind. Artoo beeped wildly.

"I know! I know! All the scopes are dead. I can't see a thing. Just hang on. I'm going to start the landing cycle," Luke said as he and Talon flew their x-wings through the mists and landed with a splash.

Talon looked around at the swampy landscape as he and Luke got out of the x-wings. The air smelled of moldy leaves and decay and was a little on the chilly side. The water, that came up to Talon's chest was just as chilly as the air and Talon heard many different bugs and quite a few growls. Artoo beeped and Luke looked at him. "No, Artoo, you stay put. I'll have a look around," Luke said and removed his helmet. Something rocked Luke's x-wing, knocking the tiny astromech into the water.

"Artoo! Artoo! Where are you? Artoo!" Luke yelled and Artoo's scope popped out of the water.

"You be more careful," Talon said with a huff of exasperation.

"Artoo, that way," Luke said, pointing in the direction opposite from where Artoo was going.

Luke jumped down into the water and Talon grabbed his hand, helping him out of the murky water. "Thanks, Uncle," Luke said.

"You're welcome," Talon said as Luke turned in time to see Artoo go down and a black snake-like object slither through the water.

"Artoo!" Luke shouted, pulling out his blaster as Talon pulled out and ignited his lightsaber.

Luke and Talon both ran to the edge of the water as Artoo went flying with a loud scream out of the water. They followed the droid's trajectory and followed as it landed in an unceremonious heap. "Oh, no," Luke said as he and Talon straightened the droid.

"Are you all right?" Talon asked. Artoo beeped an affirmative.

"Come on. You were lucky to get out of there," Luke said with a grunt as he made sure Artoo was standing on his treads.

"Anything broken?" Talon asked, resting a large hand on Artoo's dome. Artoo beeped a negative.

"If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you. Artoo, Uncle Cail, what are we doing here? It's like something out of a dream or... I don't know," Luke said as he picked pieces of mud off Artoo.

"Don't disregard the Force when you see a vision, Luke. I've learned since I was a Padawan to be aware of the living Force. Obi-Wan Kenobi's old master Qui-Gon Jinn was very fond of saying that. He told me that when I was the same age as your father and me and my master were with him and Obi-Wan on a mission before Obi-Wan met your father," Talon said.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy," Luke said as Artoo spat out a stream of muddy water.

"No, you're not, boy, but you are going to have to learn that for yourself as the Force works in mysterious ways," Talon said, squeezing Luke's shoulder in a comforting gesture like he had his own sons when they were alive.


	36. The Search and Finding Yoda

Chapter 36- The Search and Finding Yoda

Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber feeling the helmet being lowered in place on his head. Vader hated looking at himself in a mirror. It always felt like a cruel, sick joke the Force was playing on him when he saw the battered and ruined shell of what was once Anakin Skywalker. He always wondered what Padme would have thought of his damaged face. Would she have been repulsed that he was no longer handsome? Vader turned as soon as the helmet was in place to see Admiral Piett. How much had Piett seen of Vader's face? Granted, the burn marks weren't there any longer, but there was still some burns and a yellowed bruise on the back of Vader's head.

"Yes, Admiral?" Vader asked, brushing from his mind all thoughts of what he had once been and Padme. Now was the time to think of his angel's children. Vader had no idea where Luke was, but Lena was a different matter. He could still feel her through the Force.

"Our ships have sighted the _Millennium Falcon_ , lord. but it has entered an asteroid field and we cannot risk-" Piett started to say before Vader cut him off.

"Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral. I want that ship, not excuses," Vader said ominously.

"Yes, lord," Piett bowed as the hyperbaric chamber sealed. Vader squeezed his hands where the leather on his gloves squeaked. What kind of fool had his girl put her trust in to fly into an asteroid field? Vader could throttle that pilot for endangering his little one. Vader was certain that his daughter hadn't gone willingly into the asteroid field. With all the faults of the Jedi Order, Vader always admired the idea that Lena had learned to not be as reckless as he had been when he had been Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

The cave was dark and foggy and a certain smell pervaded the ship that Lena didn't even want to know what it was and something felt wrong in the Force. "I'm gonna shut down everything, but the emergency power systems," Han said, going through the cockpit.

"Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but does that include shutting me down, too?" Threepio asked nervously.

"No, I need you to talk to the _Falcon._ Find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive," Han said, as the cockpit got darker. Chewbacca growled as the ship suddenly moved. Lena looked at Leia and they both looked at Han, who looked as nervous as they felt.

"Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable," Threepio commented unhelpfully.

"Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Chewie, Lena, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive," Han said angrily to Chewbacca and Lena.

"Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. I was only trying to do my job," Threepio said as Lena pulled his golden arm.

Lena left with Chewbacca to where the port was to plug in Threepio. "What did I say, Your Highness?" Threepio asked miserably as Lena opened the port in Threepio's chest and plugged it in.

"All you said was what nobody wanted to hear, Threepio. But now, we need you to talk to the ship and find out what's wrong," Lena said as she sat down at the dejarik table and waited.

* * *

Night fell on Dagobah in a big hurry. Talon sat in front of the ship's heater, wrinkling his nose at the rations that he had in front of him. One thing the Rebel Alliance did religiously was serve awful food. Also Talon's Force-sharpened senses was starting to pick up animal sounds and they were the animals that were carnivores. Talon hoped that if Yoda was there that his old master would step on it and arrive.

Talon looked up at Luke as he brought supplies from his x-wing. "Ready for some power?" Luke asked Artoo breathlessly, who beeped in response.

"O.K. Let's see now. Put that in there. And there you go," Luke said, turning on the lantern and plugging cords into Artoo.

"Luke, here's dinner," Talon said, handing his nephew a meal.

"Thanks, Uncle," Luke said, wrinkling his nose as he looked at the congealed mess on his plastic plate.

"You are welcome. Now what?" Talon asked as he took a bite, followed by a long drink of water.

"Now all I gotta do is find this Yoda, if he even exists," Luke said, before sitting down.

"Oh, believe me, boy, he exists," Talon said, finishing the last bite.

"Did you know him, Uncle?" Luke asked.

"Every Jedi and Padawan knew Yoda. Yoda and a man named Mace Windue were the heads of the Jedi Order. If you were a Padawan, you didn't get into the Jedi temple without being examined by those two and the Jedi Council when we were babies. Yoda was the only one who didn't look like a Jedi and he would use that to teach lessons. I learned that lesson when I was five years old," Talon said with a brief smile at the memory and a wince at the feel of Yoda's gimer stick on his knees.

"This is really a strange place to find a Jedi master," Luke said.

"Not really, boy. Knowing Yoda like I do, this place makes perfect sense. Once you meet him, you'll understand why," Talon said, squeezing Luke's shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

"This place gives me the creeps. Still, there's something familiar about this place. I don't know. I feel like-" Luke started to say looking around.

"Feel like what?" A rusty voice croaked. Luke and Talon whipped out their blaster and lightsaber.

"Like we're being watched!" Luke said sharply.

"Away put your weapons. I mean you no harm," Talon lowered his lightsaber and felt a surge of relief. It was his old master! Yoda lowered his arm and looked at Luke and Talon, with a sleepy, moronic look on his face. Talon then knew what his master was going to do. This test was the same one used at the temple to teach younglings how to treat others. Luke's reaction to Yoda acting dumb would determine if Yoda would teach him. All Talon had to do was sit back and not say that this was Yoda.

"I am wondering, why are you here?" Yoda asked, looking at Luke.

"We're looking for someone," Luke said, lowering his blaster as Talon clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt.

"Looking? Found someone you have, I would say, hmmm?" Yoda asked, laughing. Talon chuckled dryly. Yoda had apparently become a dry wit in his exile. Looking at his nephew, Talon could see that Luke found that funny too.

"Right," Luke said in a dry tone.

"Help you and your friend, I can. Yes, mmmm," Yoda said, nodding his head.

"I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior," Luke said.

"Ah! A great warrior. Ha ha ha! Wars not make one great," Yoda said.

"He has a point, Luke," Talon said. Yoda had fought in the Clone Wars, but no one rarely ever thought of the battles the old Jedi had fought.

Yoda made his way to where Luke had laid his rations and picked up the piece. "Put that down! Hey! That's my dinner!" Luke exclaimed as Yoda took a bite. Luke took the piece out of Yoda's hand and closed up the rations as Yoda coughed, spitting out the food.

"How you and your friend get so big eating food of this kind?" Yoda asked in disapproval as he glared at first Luke and then Talon, making Talon feel like he was five again and feeling Yoda's disappointment when he had eaten too much in the Jedi cafeteria and not left something for the other Padawans.

"Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle. And if we could get our ship out we would. But we can't, so why don't you-" Luke started to say as he tossed the piece Yoda had eaten aside. Yoda then interrupted.

"Awww! Cannot get your ship out! Hee, hee, hee!" Yoda laughed as he started to empty out the crate where Luke's rations had been and tossed everything behind him. Talon moved out of the way to avoid being hit in the face by a power pack.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Luke ordered irritably as he stood.

"Ah! No! Ohh!" Yoda exclaimed as Luke pulled an object out of Yoda's claws.

"Hey, you could have broken this. Don't do that," Luke said as Yoda continued to toss items.

"Oh!" Yoda exclaimed turning, a lamp in his claws. Yoda started to laugh dryly.

"Oh, you're making a mess," Luke said, looking around unhappily at the objects Yoda had thrown. Then he noticed the lamp. "Hey, give me that!" Luke exclaimed, making a grab for the lamp.

"Mine, or I will help you not," Yoda said stubbornly.

"We don't want your help. We want my lamp back. I'm gonna need it to get out of this slimy mudhole," Luke groused.

"Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is-" Yoda started to say, looking positively insulted as Artoo grabbed the lamp with his retractor claw. Yoda grunted as he and the droid had a tug-of-war.

"Artoo, let him have it," Talon ordered the droid as Yoda picked up his gimer stick and started to hit the droid.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!," Yoda shouted.

"Artoo!" Talon said sharply. The droid then released the lamp, earning one more rap with the gimer stick and a chuckle from Yoda.

"Now, will you move along, little fellow? Me and my uncle've got a lot of work to do," Luke said with barely concealed annoyance.

"No! No, no! Stay and help you I will... find your friend," Yoda said.

"We're not looking for a friend. We're looking for a Jedi master," Luke said impatiently.

Yoda's face turned to that of awe. "Oh. Jedi master. Yoda. You seek Yoda," Yoda said with a breathless voice.

"You know him?" Luke asked in surprise as he knelt in front of Yoda. _Does he know him!_ Talon thought dryly.

Mmmm. Take you to him I will. Yes, yes, but now we must eat. Come. Good food. Come. Come, come," Yoda ordered as he moved way ahead of them and motioned them to follow.

"Artoo, stay and watch after the camp," Luke said to the droid as he and Talon stood and followed the Jedi to wherever he was leading them. Talon wondered how long it would be before Yoda revealed himself, but it shouldn't be that much longer.


	37. Repairs, the Message, and Yoda

Chapter 37- Repairs, the Message, and Yoda

Lena carefully pulled out some wiring that had been polarized in the fight with the Empire. Lena may not have been the most mechanical person in the galaxy due to her Jedi training, but even she knew how to replace wiring, with the Force telling her were the problem was.

"Oh! Where is Artoo when I need him?" Threepio complained loudly. Being a protocol droid, repairing Han's ship was not what Threepio normally did. He was more inept at it than Lena.

"Don't fret, Threepio. You'll figure it out," Lena said, touching the golden droid's metal shoulder.

"It's not that, Your Highness. The ship is using a language I'm having trouble following," Threepio said, looking almost dejected.

"I see. Well, I would suggest you try your best to follow it," Lena said as she took up the welder in her hand to solder some wires.

"I have gotten some of the gist of it, but only a word or two escapes me," Threepio said.

"Well, tell Han what you do know," Lena said as she turned on the welder and Han crouched in front of a panel.

"Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe, Sir, that it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized. I'm afraid you'll have to replace it," Threepio said. Han came over to Threepio's station and looked at the object Threepio spoke of.

Han turned to him in irritation. "Well, of course I'll have to replace it. Here! And, Chewie, I think we'd better replace the negative power coupling," Lena heard Han say to Chewbacca, who was in a compartment over their heads. Lena snorted with barely controlled laughter as Threepio stared at Han in what amounted to a dumbfounded look over how he had just said that as he left.

* * *

Vader stood in front of a hologram, feeling his rage rise with each minute that his girl eluded him and the asteroids hit the Stardestroyers. "And that, Lord Vader, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we sustained, they must have been destroyed," Captain Needa said, finishing up his report.

"No, Captain. They're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found," Vader said and the hologram shut down and Piett raced to him as Vader turned to leave.

"Lord Vader," Admiral Piett said, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Admiral? What is it?" Vader asked.

"The Emperor commands you to make contact with him," Piett said.

Vader had to think for a moment. Since finding out that Padme had lived long enough to deliver Luke and Lena, Vader had been furious with his master. Padme was dead, yes. But to find out that he hadn't killed her in rage as he had been told was enough to make him thoroughly hate Palpatine. Only when he had Padme's children could he overthrow the despot and the three of them could rule the Empire. If anyone could run the Empire it should be Luke and Lena.

"Move the ship out of the asteroid field, so that we can send a clear transmission," Vader said as he went to his quarters.

"Yes, my lord," Piett said behind him and went to his own console.

Vader entered his quarters and kneeled on the pad that activated the hologram. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked, using a deference for the old tyrant that he didn't feel.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force," Palpatine said in an almost flat monotone as if Vader's boy and girl were nothing to fret about.

"I have felt it," Vader said. Lying to Palpatine and saying he couldn't feel Luke and Lena was a bad idea. Since he had discovered them three years earlier, feeling them in the Force was all Vader could do to assure his father's heart that they were alive.

"We have two new enemies, the young rebels who destroyed the Death Star. I have no doubt this boy and girl is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker," Palpatine said, reminding Vader that he was no longer Anakin and therefore either Luke or Lena should even matter to him.

"How is that possible?" Vader asked, deciding to feign ignorance that he had known that his children survived.

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it to be true. They could destroy us," Palpatine said, the exact words Vader had dreaded ever hearing being applied to Luke and Lena.

"They are just a boy and a girl. Obi-Wan can no longer help them and I can kill Talon Orran," Vader said.

"The Force is strong with them. And the girl is already a Jedi. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi like his sister," Palpatine said, issuing a thinly veiled command.

"If they could be turned, they could become powerful allies," Vader said, refusing to believe murdering Padme's children was his only option.

"Yes. They would be great assets. Can it be done?" Palpatine asked as if Vader had had an excellent idea.

"They will join us or die, master," Vader said, feeling ill at those words. He would never actually harm Luke or Lena that way, but Palpatine didn't need to know that. Vader just had to pretend he would hurt his children.

* * *

Talon looked up at the roof of the small hovel that Yoda had been living in. He and Luke were too tall to be sitting here and both of them had to hunch to avoid smacking their heads on the low ceiling. Talon helped himself to some stew that Yoda had made as the rain started to fall. Th food was bitter, but it warmed his insides and made Talon thankful for the warm house. Luke apparently had his qualms after seeing a snake on a table.

Hearing a beep Talon looked over to see Artoo poking his domed head through what looked like a small window. Talon grinned briefly and took a bite, liking this concoction his old master made with each bite.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious. I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now," Luke's complaint caused Talon to look behind him. Luke was talking to Yoda, looking like a hunchback as he stood in the too small space.

"Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well," Yoda said cheerily. Talon could see his point as he grinned to himself and Luke made his way to the fire.

"Here's your bowl, nephew," Talon said as Luke picked up the snake and moved it away from him

"Eat. Eat. Hot!" Yoda warned as Luke scooped some out of the pot and took a taste, making a face at it's bitterness. Good food! Mmmm, good, hmmm?" Yoda asked.

"How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?" Luke asked.

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience. Soon you and uncle will be with him," Yoda said, making his way to the fire.

 _You may want to stop pretending you aren't Yoda, my master,_ Talon thought through the Force at Yoda.

 _Soon, my old Padawan,_ Yoda thought. "Root leaf. I cook. Why wish you become Jedi? Hmm? Hmm?" Yoda asked as he went to the pot full of food.

"Mostly because of my father, I guess. And my sister, Lena, says how much she loves being a Jedi," Luke said.

"Ah, father and sister. Powerful Jedi was he and she is. Powerful Jedi. Hee, hee. Powerful Jedi," Yoda said, with some pride in his voice. Talon couldn't argue with that as he had trained Lena since she was a small girl. Talon smiled to himself as he remembered Lena at three years old, learning what he could teach her about the Force. After a long day of learning how to use a lightsaber or how to shield her mind from Vader or any other Force-user she would collapse into his arms in utter exhaustion. She would then give his face sloppy, wet kisses, that only a three-year-old could give.

"Oh, come on. How could you know my father and sister? You don't even know who me and my uncle are. I don't even know what I'm doing here. We're wasting our time!" Luke said in irritation.

Yoda then looked at Talon sadly. "I cannot teach him, my old Padawan. The boy has no patience," Yoda said, in a low, sad, raspy voice.

"He will learn patience, my master," Talon said, deciding that now was the time to admit that he knew all this time that this was Yoda.

"Hmm. Much anger in him, like his father," Yoda said as he turned to face Luke.

"Was I and any of the other Padawans any different when you taught us?" Talon asked dryly. For as long as Yoda has lived he had apparently forgotten how anger touched all the Jedi Padawans at some point or other.

"No," Yoda conceded with a bittersweet smile, probably at the memories of all the Jedi he had trained and that had died by either war or old age. "He is not ready," Talon said, fixing his eyes on Luke.

"Yoda," Luke breathed softly as the look on his face revealed that he realized this was Yoda. Yoda nodded his head slightly at the word. "I am ready. Uncle, I can be a Jedi. Uncle, tell him I'm-" Luke started to protest loudly. He stood, banging his head on the low ceiling.

"Ready, are you? What know you ready? For 800 years have I trained Jedi. My own council will I keep on who is to be trained. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, hmmm? The most serious mind. This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away, to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was, hmmm? What he was doing. Hmph! Adventure. Ha! Excitement. Ha! A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless!" Yoda said sharply as he paced around the hovel and then stopped to look at Luke.

"So was I, if you remember at one time when I was six or seven seasons," Talon said, remembering the time he and Saks and snuck out of the temple and had felt Yoda's gimer stick on his bare legs.

"He is too old. Yes, too old to begin the training," Yoda said a little too quickly. It was a feeble excuse as Anakin had been nine when he had started his training and Talon had known a Mandalorian girl who had started her training when she was a year older than Luke when Talon was 10.

"But I've learned so much," Luke said.

Yoda looked down and gave off a heavy sigh and then looked back at Talon. "Ahh! Will he finish what he begins?" Yoda asked.

"I think only Luke can answer that, my master," Talon said, looking to Luke.

"I won't fail you. I'm not afraid," Luke said with a look that Talon had seen on Anakin's face when he first started his training.

"Oh, you will be. You will be," Yoda said with a small grin and a low cryptic voice. Talon wondered what Yoda meant by that. The old Jedi had the gift of the Force showing him the future. Was it Vader or Sidious he saw? If it was either Sith then Luke did have cause to worry as both could kill him. Although Talon hoped Anakin came back to his senses before doing that.


	38. Not a Cave and Training

Chapter 38- Not a Cave and Training

Lena and Leia sat in the cockpit. Lena kept hearing faint booms and she could only figure it was the Empire trying to flush them out, but stretching out with the Force, Lena could sense that all the Imperials were some ways away. Lena looked over at her cousin. Leia looked rather morose, looking at nothing. Leia then looked outside the viewport at some winged creature as it flew by. Lena looked in the same direction.

Leia and Lena both stood and Leia gave a sharp scream as something stuck to the viewport with a squeal. Leia and Lena left the cockpit. "Sir, if I may venture an opinion-" Lena heard Threepio start to ask.

"I'm not really interested in your opinion, Threepio," Han said crudely as Leia all but ran to him.

"There's something out there," Leia said sharply as Han turned to her, a welder in his hand and safety goggles covering his eyes.

"Where?" Han asked, removing the goggles.

"Outside in the cave. And what I can feel of them through the Force is that they are mindless and hungry," Lena said, indicating the direction with her chin. A banging sound followed her statement.

"There it is. Listen. Listen!" Threepio whined pathetically.

"I'm going out there," Han said, removing his goggles and going towards his breathers and weapons.

"Are you crazy?" Leia asked as Han passed her and Lena.

"I just got this bucket back together. I'm not going to let something tear it apart," Han said as he ran.

"Then we're going with you," Leia said as she, Lena, and Chewbacca grabbed breathers. Lena pulled out her lightsaber and powered it up. The blue blade could hardly cut through the murk and the ground felt soft and porous.

"This ground sure feels strange. It doesn't feel like rock," Leia said as the moved around.

"There's an awful lot of moisture in here," Han said, his blaster in one hand as he looked around.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this," Lena said, stretching out again with the Force. Something felt off and hungry? How could a cave feel hungry? It wasn't a living being.

"Yeah," Han agreed. Something then squealed. "Watch out!" Han shouted and fired at something flying through the air and missed. Lena pulled out her lightsaber and sliced through it deftly. The creature landed in two parts on the ground.

"It's all right. It's all right," Han said as he and Lena stepped closer to examine it and Chewbacca whimpered. "Yeah, that's what I thought- mynock. Chewie, check the rest of the ship and make sure there are no more attached, chewing on the power cables," Han said to the Wookie.

Lena and Leia both looked at each other before looking at Han. "Mynocks," Leia said, voicing Lena's thoughts.

"Go on inside. We'll clean them off if there are any more," Han said as a swarm of mynocks swept down out of the sky. Leia screamed as Lena powered up her lightsaber and Han used his blaster.

"Han!" Leia screamed as she made her way to the ship. A shot from Chewbacca made the whole cave shake and roar, scaring away the mynocks.

"Wait a minute," Han said, looking around. Han aimed at the ground and fired, causing the cave to shake and roar again. The four of them ran into the _Falcon_ without a word.

"Let's get out of here!" Han shouted as he raced to the cockpit.

"The Empire is still out there! I don't think-" Leia started to say, trying to keep up.

"No time to discuss this in committee!" Han interrupted sharply as he raced past her.

"I am not a committee!" Leia exclaimed, looking positively insulted.

"You can't make the jump to lightspeed in this asteroid field," Leia protested as Han got in the pilot's chair.

"Sit down, sweetheart! We're taking off!" Han said sharply. He took off.

"Look! Look!" Threepio protested as what looked like the mouth of the cave was collapsing.

"I see it. I see it," Han said shortly.

"We're doomed," Threepio wailed.

"The cave is collapsing," Leia said in shock.

"This is no cave," Han and Lena said.

"What?" Leia asked as they slipped between the closing entrance. Lena looked as what was a space slug lunged for them, closing its teeth hard. They went right back out into the asteroid field.

"Trust you to land inside a creature, Han," Lena said sarcastically under her breath.

* * *

Training for a Jedi was a lot harder than Talon remembered, even though it was Talon and Yoda training Luke. Talon had always thought being a Padawan wasn't all that difficult, but this training that he and Yoda subjected Luke to made the Battle of Geonosis look easy. Talon and Luke climbed vines and did Force leaps. Of course Luke had to do all that with Yoda on his back and Yoda telling him how to use the Force. Talon would occasionally put in his input, but Yoda was doing most of the training.

Yes! Run!" Yoda said as Luke somersaulted and breathing hard, took off running.

"Yes! That's it, Nephew! A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression, they are of the dark side. They flow easily and are quick to join you in a fight. If you start down that dark path they will forever dominate your destiny. It will consume you like it did Obi-Wan's apprentice," Talon said as he and Luke came to a stop.

"Vader. Uncle, Master, is the dark side stronger?" Luke asked.

"No, no. No. Quicker, easier, more seductive," Yoda said in a forlorn voice as he looked down, probably remembering all the friends they lost to Palpatine and Vader.

"How do I know the good side from the bad?" Luke asked.

"You will know, Luke, when you are calm, at peace, passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack. It has never been the Jedi way," Talon said.

"But tell me why I can't-" Luke started to ask.

"No, no. There is no why. Nothing more will I and Talon teach you today. Clear your mind of questions," Yoda said. Luke did as Yoda asked and he put Yoda down. Luke went to a nearby tree to retrieve his shirt and stopped, looking into a dark cave, that gave Talon a case of the shivers. The dark side had saturated that cave and even an untrained Padawan could have felt it. Luke was no exception.

"There's something not right here. I feel cold, death," Luke said with a slight shiver in his voice.

"That place is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go," Yoda said from the spot where he had sat down. Talon sat down next to him. If this cave was what Talon remembered from his days as a Padawan, Luke would probably be in there for awhile.

"What's in there?" Luke asked.

"Only what you take with you. You won't need your weapons, Luke," Talon said, looking up as the boy strapped on his blaster and lightsaber. Luke went into the cave.

"Impetuous he is, my old Padawan. Much like his father," Yoda said.

"I know, Master, but he doesn't really know any better. If I had raised him or if Owen had let Obi-Wan train him, things would be different. Fortunately Lena and Leia are more levelheaded of the three of them," Talon said.

"Do not know any of them?" Yoda inquired.

"Lena and Luke know they are brother and sister, but they don't know about Leia. I told Lena once a long time ago, but I think she forgot," Talon said.

Powerful Jedi, Lena Skywalker is," Yoda said.

Talon smiled briefly. "Yes, she is. I have trained her since she was a baby and now she helps train my youngest daughter, Cora. I am sorry, Master, but marriage was the safest way to keep the Vader and Sidious from finding out that Talon Orran lived," Talon said.

"I understand, I do," Yoda said as a sense of despair washed through them both. Through the Force Talon could see that Luke had failed this test. Artoo beeped and the two Jedi looked at the droid, both feeling a profound sadness that Luke hadn't realized how he had failed this test with his anger.


	39. Bounty Hunters, Evasion, and Training

Chapter 39- Bounty Hunters, Evasion, and Training

Vader hated bounty hunters. That hadn't changed since he had been Anakin Skywalker and Count Dooku and the Trade Federation had sent Jango Fett to murder Padme. And now Vader was doing the same thing; using a bounty hunter to track down Padme's daughter. If a bounty hunter killed her, Vader would never forgive himself, but if he became one with the Force, Padme might take him to task as well. The best thing he could do was make sure that the bounty hunters knew not to kill Princess Lena Organa Skywalker,

But that might be easier said than done. Especially since Boba Fett was there. Fett had a grudge against the Jedi since Mace Windue had killed Jango Fett in self-defense at the Battle of Geonosis and that grudge had gone to all the Jedi in the following years. It didn't matter that Mace Windue was dead. To Fett all the Jedi were to blame. Fett would kill Lena just for being a Jedi.

"There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the _Millennium Falcon._ You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive. No disintegrations," Vader said, stopping in front of Fett and pointing his finger at him in a warning gesture.

"As you wish and what of the Jedi girl?" Fett asked with barely controlled contempt.

"I especially want her alive. She is not to be harmed," Vader said.

"Lord Vader. My Lord, we have them," Captain Needa said, coming to stand in front of Vader.

* * *

Lena stretched out with the Force to calm her nerves as the Stardestroyer fired at them and rocked the ship as they came out of the asteroid field. "Oh, thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field," Threepio said, with as much relief as a droid could have.

"Let's get out of here. Ready for lightspeed? 1...2...3!" Han said, pulling back on the toggle that would cause the ship to go into lightspeed. Instead of lightspeed, though, they heard the sound of the engine run and then die. Lena and Leia both looked at each other. It didn't take a Jedi to realize that the lightspeed hadn't been fixed. "It's not fair," Han said with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Gahhh!" Chewbacca growled, hitting Han's arm roughly.

"Transfer circuits aren't working. It's not my fault!" Han yelled at Chewbacca.

"No lightspeed?" Leia asked.

"It's not my fault," Han said almost too low for Lena to hear.

"Han, it not being your fault is not going to help us out of this and the Force won't prevent us from being blown apart if one of these shots hit us in the wrong area," Lena said stiffly as the ship was rocked by blasts.

"Sir, we've just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for," Threepio said, the ever-present voice of doom.

"Turn her around," Han said to Chewbacca as he stood up and went to a panel behind him. Chewbacca growled a question they were all thinking. "I said turn her around. I'm going to put all power in the front shield," Han said.

"You're going to attack them?" Lena and Leia both asked as if they hadn't heard right.

"Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Imperial Stardestroyer-" Threepio started to say.

"Shut up!" Lena barked in an unJedilike way.

Lena stretched out with the Force as Han turned and dodging blaster bolts, went past the Stardestroyer and attached the ship to their blind side.

* * *

Talon watched, seated on a log as Yoda had Luke standing on his hands and standing on Luke's foot, was teaching him to move rocks and toolkits with the Force. All Jedi Padawans had learned how to do this by the time they were five seasons. "Use the Force. Yes. Now the stone," Yoda said softly as Luke moved the stone with the Force.

"Feel it, nephew," Talon said as Luke put the stone down and Artoo beeped wildly. Talon looked in the direction of where the droid was and saw Luke's ship sinking in the water. Apparently Luke did too as he lost his focus and tumbled.

"Concentrate!" Yoda yelled as he tumbled with Luke.

"Oh, no. We'll never get it out now," Luke said, going to the water and looking in despair at the sinking x-wing.

"So certain are you. Always with you it cannot be done," Yoda said with a sad sigh.

"Haven't you heard anything that Yoda and myself have been saying?" Talon asked reproachfully.

"Master, Uncle, moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different," Luke said, indicating the ship with his hand.

"No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned," Yoda said.

"All right. I'll give it a try," Luke said.

"No! Do not try. Do. Or do not. There is no try," Talon said. Yoda had often said that to Talon and the others at the temple and Talon had lost count of how many times he had said it to Cora and Lena as they were growing.

Luke nodded and turned back to the ship, raising his hand. Talon felt the Force as the water bubbled and he looked at his old master, feeling the old Jedi's excitement as the ship raised. That hope was dashed as Luke lost his grip and the ship sank back into the swamp. Talon felt the disappointment keenly from Yoda as Luke collapsed where Yoda was sitting, breathing hard from the lifting.

"I can't. It's too big," Luke said.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you?" Yoda asked, Luke shook his head no.

"And it is well that you should not, Luke. For our ally is the Force and it is a powerful ally. Life creates it and makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. We are luminous beings, not this crude matter," Talon said, pinching Luke's muscular shoulder.

"You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you, me, Talon Orran, the tree, the rock. Everywhere! Yes, even between the land and the ship," Yoda said. Luke stood in defeat.

"You and Uncle Cail want the impossible," Luke said stonily.

"Master, he won't believe unless he sees. You might want to show him, that even you can lift it with the Force," Talon said.

"Correct you are, my old Padawan," Yoda said, closing his eyes. Talon grinned a bare smile as the ship raised and flew through the air. Luke came out of the bushes a look of amazement as it landed gracefully on the ground.

Luke looked over his ship and then went to Yoda and Talon. "I don't...I don't believe it," Luke whispered softly. Talon laid his hand on his nephew's shoulder, a sad look in his blue eyes.

"That is why you failed. If you believe you can't do something, you never will. Cora once thought like you did and she failed when moving rocks. I had to teach her that to succeed she had to make the Force her ally. It is about more than moving rocks. The Force is about what you believe. If you doubt, it will never work for you. It is about what you put into it," Talon said.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Luke said contritely.

"It's all right. Let's get something to eat and we'll try again tomorrow," Talon said


	40. Tailing, Destination Planned, and Vision

Chapter 40- Tailing, Destination Planned, and Vision

A fool! Vader was surrounded by fools! How was it that they couldn't capture such a small ship? While Vader doubted his Lena would be flying it, due to her aversion to mechanical things and she probably thought the ship was beneath her, the pilot, Han Solo, wasn't Force-sensitive. Only a Force-sensitive like his daughter had ever evaded him. Vader watched in apathy as Needa died in front of him. The simpleton thought he could beg for Vader's forgiveness for losing Lena again and this idiot had paid the price for his lack of vision.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa," Vader said ominously as two orderlies came in to collect the man's body to dump out of the airlock. He then walked to a console.

"Lord Vader, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the _Millennium Falcon_ went into lightspeed, it'll be on the other side of the galaxy by now," the admiral at the console said, sharply coming to attention.

"Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory," Vader said.

"Yes, my lord. We'll find them," the admiral said with a little too much confidence for Vader's liking.

"Don't fail me again, Admiral," Vader said, ominously pointing his finger at him. Vader didn't need to say that he would kill anyone who harmed Lena. The whole crew knew that if Vader was searching for Luke and Lena Skywalker, they were not to be touched.

"Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet," Vader heard as he left the room. _It is done, Padme. Soon, I will have your children with me as they should have always been,_ Vader thought with a sense of satisfaction. Vader had never really felt attachment to anyone but Padme. He did not even feel it towards Ahsoka when he was her master and she had left him and the Jedi Order. To him Ahsoka was Snips, an annoying little Togruta girl who gave him the annoying nickname Skyguy. Unlike Ahsoka, Luke and Lena would never leave him. Anakin Skywalker was weak and allowed Ahsoka to leave, but Luke and Lena belonged to him and would never leave him; not even if he had to sedate them and have them contained. To be honest, he hoped it wouldn't come to that. Vader felt a sense of revulsion at drugging his children. He wanted them to come of their own free will.

* * *

Lena watched the Stardestroyers from the cockpit's viewports. Hiding on the blind side of the Stardestroyer was really one of the best ideas that Han Solo had ever had. Leia, Lena, and Chewbacca hadn't questioned it. The only one who had was Threepio. "Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far," Threepio said in a perturbed voice. Chewbacca growled. Lena didn't understand Wookie, but she figured he was telling the droid to be quiet. Threepio confirmed her suspicions. "No, I will not be quiet, Chewbacca. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Threepio asked in annoyance.

"The fleet's beginning to break up. Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw," Han ordered Chewbacca.

Chewbacca stood and moved back and Threepio resumed his complaints. "I really don't see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Empire may be gracious enough-" Threepio never finished what he was about to say. Lena had casually reached over and turned off his power switch at the back of the head and the droid slumped in his protective harness.

"Thank you," Han said, without looking at her.

"You're welcome. Papa told me my father Anakin Skywalker built Threepio when he was a slave on Tatooine. It really was a good thing that Father thought to add a off switch while building," Lena said.

"What do you have in mind for your next move?" Leia asked as she went to stand behind Han.

"Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to lightspeed and then we just float away," Han said, indicating the floating with his hand.

"With the rest of the garbage," Leia said dryly as she nodded her head.

"Then what?" Lena asked.

"Then we got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Any ideas?" Han asked, as he pulled up his navigation charts.

"Where are we?" Leia asked.

"The Anoat System," Han said.

"The Anoat System. There's not much there," Lena said, stretching out with the Force.

"No. Well, wait. This is interesting. Lando," Han said, a brief smile on his face.

"Lando system?" Lena and Leia both asked.

"Lando's not a system. He's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a cardplayer, gambler, scoundrel. You and your cousin would like him," Han teased.

"Thanks," Leia said, clearly not amused.

"Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it," Han said

"A mining colony?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, a tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way Lando and me," Han said, a slight brag in his voice.

"Can you trust him, Han?" Lena asked, feeling an instant prickle of dread from the Force. Something was already not feeling right about this.

"No, but he's got no love for the Empire, I can tell you that. Here we go, Chewie. Stand by. Detach," Han said as the trash compactors emptied and Han released the ship and they floated lazily with the garbage.

"You do have your moments. Not many of them, but you do have them," Leia said, kissing Han on the forehead. Lena made a mental note to ask Leia about the kiss later. Something apparently changed Leia's feelings about Han. The Stardestroyers went into lightspeed and Han and Chewbacca moved the ship out of the garbage, not realizing they were being followed.

* * *

Talon watched from beside Artoo as Luke tried again to move rocks and toolkits with the Force. Since the failure with the ship and Cave, Luke had done much better. His abilities with the Force had made large leaps and bounds. He could think of quite a few of the members of the Jedi Order who would have been proud of Luke's progress. "Concentrate," Yoda said.

"Feel the Force flow, Luke. Yes," Talon said as Two toolkits lifted. Talon chuckled as Artoo beeped as he was lifted.

"Good. Calm. Yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future. The past. Old friends long gone," Yoda said. Luke's eyes then popped open and a look of fear was in his eyes.

"Han? Leia! Lena!" Luke exclaimed, before losing his balance and falling with a crash along with everything else he had lifted.

"Luke, what is it?" Talon asked, sharply, going to his nephew.

"Control, control. You must learn control! Yoda reproved.

"I saw...I saw a city in the clouds," Luke said, slightly winded as he sat up.

Hmmm. Friends and sister you have there," Yoda said.

"They were in pain," Luke said as if the words were hard to get out.

"You are seeing the future, Luke," Talon said, squeezing his nephew's shoulder gently.

"Future? Will they die?" Luke asked Yoda as he got to his feet.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future," Yoda said.

"I don't know either. All Jedi have visions and I had them less than most Padawans at the Jedi temple on Coruscant," Talon said apologetically.

"I've got to go to them," Luke said with finality. Yoda and Talon looked at each other in wordless shock.

"Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could but you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered," Yoda said. Luke looked conflicted and then he reluctantly nodded his head. Talon understood how he felt. Lena was his daughter and Yoda was saying that whatever trouble she was in she had to get out of on her own. Her father couldn't help her.


	41. Landing at Bespin and Force Visions

Chapter 41- Landing on Bespin and Force Visions

The _Millennium Falcon_ arrived at Bespin right at twilight. If Lena wasn't so busy stretching out with the Force trying to detect danger, she might have been able to see the beauty in it. Of course Han's trying to talk with Bespin's security to let them land was rather distracting. "No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian," Han said and blasters then echoed and bounced off the freighter. "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me explain!" Han shouted as they all got tossed around the cockpit.

"You will not deviate from your present course," a mechanical voice set over the intercom.

"Rather touchy, aren't they?" Threepio asked the obvious.

"Yeah, and I don't know why. I can't sense anything in the Force that would explain their behavior," Lena said, wrinkling her forehead as she stretched out again. Something was clearly blocking her ability to use the Force and Lena didn't like it. Only someone who used the dark side of the Force could block a Jedi's ability to feel if something was wrong.

"I thought you knew this person," Leia said fretfully. Chewbacca then growled.

"That was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten about that," Han said, causing Lena and Leia's mouths to nearly drop, a clear violation of their royal upbringing. Dropping their mouths would make people question their upbringing.

For a few long seconds they all waited. "Permission granted to land on Platform 3-2-7," the voice came back to them. Lena wasn't sure if she should feel relieved. Something didn't feel right about this.

"Thank you. Nothing to worry about. We go way back, Lando and me," Han said as they moved to the platform.

"Who's worried?" Leia asked, looking just as nervous as Lena as they went to the platform, two escorts by their side.

* * *

The platform was empty, something that clearly bothered both Lena and Leia. "Oh. No one to meet us," Threepio commented as Lena put her hand discreetly on the hilt of her lightsaber, that she had clipped to her belt and then covered with a soft gray robe that Han just happened to have on board the ship. From what she could figure, it wouldn't be prudent for all of Bespin to see that she was a fugitive Jedi knight.'

"I don't like this," Leia said, voicing her cousin's own feelings.

"Well, what would you like?" Han asked.

"Well, they _did_ let us land," Threepio pointed out, for the first time sounding optimistic.

"Look, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me. See? My friend," Han said as a door opened and a good-looking dark-skinned man, apparently Lando, with security guards and rich clothes strode across the platform. "Keep your eyes open, huh?" Lena heard Han say to Chewbacca as he moved to greet the man. Chewbacca growled. "Hey!" Han greeted Lando as he broke away from the guards.

"Why, you slimy double-crossing, no-good swindler. You've got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled," Lando said in barely controlled ire. Lando moved forward as if to hit Han and breaking into laughter hugged him. "How you doin' you old pirate? So good to see you!" Landoi exclaimed and the security guards left the platform.

"Well, he seems very friendly," Threepio said.

"Yes. Very friendly," Leia said as she, Lena, and the droid moved away from the ship.

"What are you doing here?" Lando asked.

"Ah, repairs. I thought you could help me out," Han said, indicating the ship.

"What have you done to my ship?" Lando asked, all the humor gone.

"Your ship? Hey, remember, you lost her to me fair and square," Han said.

"And how you doin,' Chewbacca? You still hanging around with this loser?" Lando greeted the Wookie. He then noticed both Leia and Lena. "Hello. What have we here?" Lando asked, apparently a notorious flirt. "Welcome. I'm Lando Calrissian. I'm the administrator of this facility. And who might the two of you be?" Lando asked with a charming grin.

"Leia," Leia said primly.

"Lena," Lena said.

"Welcome, Leia, Lena," Lando said, kissing both of their hands. It was all Lena could do not to grimace. Even when she was the princess of Alderaan, she had not liked it when men decided to act charming and kissed her hand. It went back to when she was ten and a visiting diplomat had drooled on her hand. It took all of her Force skills not to show the disgust she felt on her face.

"All right, all right, you old smoothie," Han said, taking Leia by the arm, his jealously obvious. It didn't take a Jedi to see that Han didn't like Lando kissing Leia's hand. They all went towards the entrance to Cloud City.

"What's wrong with the _Falcon?"_ Lando asked as they walked.

"Hyperdrive," Han said flatly.

"I'll get my people to work on her," Lando said.

"Good," Han said.

"You know, that ship saved my life quite a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy," Lando bragged.

"How's the gas mine? Still paying off for you?" Han asked as they walked into the city proper.

"Oh, not as well as I'd like. We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient. I've had supply problems of every kind. I've had labor difficulties. What's so funny?" Lando asked as Han started to laugh.

"You. Listen to you. You sound like a businessman, a responsible leader. Who'd have thought that, huh?" Han asked with amusement.

"You know, seeing you brings back a few things," Lando said.

"Yeah," Han said, clapping Lando's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm responsible these days. It's the price you pay for being successful," Lando said as he led them down corridors. Lena felt a cold prickle go down her spine. With all of Lando's friendly manner something still felt out of place here. Lena wrinkled her forehead and stretched out with the Force, a futile gesture as it felt like hitting durasteel.

* * *

Vader watched as Lena walked down the corridor. Her use of the Force was amazing. She had stretched out and couldn't realize that Vader had blocked her, but her use was impressive along with her shields. Talon Orran had clearly trained her well in the Jedi arts. The child looked more like Padme every time Vader saw her, but Padme if she had been Force-sensitive. And while the girl had her mother's height and rich brown hair, she clearly had Anakin Skywalker's blue eyes and definition of his chin.

Vader then held his breath as Lena came to the spot where He had hidden from her and he could see her without her seeing him. It was all Vader could do not to crush her to his chest in a hug. He had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't to know yet that he was here and that he was her father. For the zillionth time Vader wondered what lie Talon Orran and Obi-Wan had told his children when they asked about Anakin Skywalker and Padme. Whatever lie they had been fed, Vader would fix that soon enough.

* * *

Talon watched as Luke prepped his ship for takeoff. From how he was feeling the vision he had had of Han, Leia, Chewbacca and Lena had nagged at him. If he was ready in the Force, Talon would tell him to go rescue them, but Luke wasn't ready by a long shot. His skills with the Force was that of a five-year-old youngling.

"Luke, you must complete the training," Yoda said from his spot next to Talon.

"I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends and my sister. I got to help them," Luke said with frustration as he climbed down the x-wing's ladder.

"You must not go," Yoda said adamantly.

"But Han, Leia, and Lena will die if I don't," Luke said with barely controlled anger.

"You don't know that, nephew. Even Yoda and myself cannot see their fate," Talon said, figuring now was a good time to say something.

"But I can help them. I feel the Force," Luke said.

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you and my girl, where you will both be tempted by the dark side of the Force," Talon said. Talon knew his daughter was strong with the light side and would resist the temptation, but Luke was still a novice in his training.

"Yes! Yes! To Talon you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave," Yoda admonished.

"But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, Uncle Talon, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word," Luke said as he opened a compartment under the x-wing.

"It is you and Lena's abilities the emperor wants. That is why your friends and Lena are made to suffer," Talon said.

"That's why I have to go," Luke said, looking a Talon reproachfully.

"Luke, we don't want to lose you to the emperor the way we lost Vader," Talon said. Lena had told him that she heard from Obi-Wan that Vader had betrayed and killed Anakin. At this moment Talon couldn't see a good reason why he should tell Luke that Vader was Anakin. Hopefully, if the boy went to rescue, Han, Leia, and Lena, he wouldn't find out the truth.

"You won't," Luke said.

"Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi knight, with the Force as his ally, will conquer Vader and his emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil," Yoda warned.

"Patience," Talon said.

"And sacrifice Han, Leia, and Lena?" Luke asked angrily.

"If you honor what they fight for...yes," Yoda said.

"If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. Yoda or myself cannot interfere. I will come to try to save Lena and Leia, but I can't fight Vader for you," Talon said, in a last effort to change Luke's mind.

"I understand. Artoo, fire up the converters," Luke ordered the astromech as he got into his cockpit.

"Luke! I am coming with you, but don't give in to hate. That leads to the dark side," Talon said.

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can," Yoda said.

"I will. And I'll return. I promise," Luke said, lowering the canopy and taking off.

"Told you I did, Talon. Reckless is he. Now, matters are worse," Yoda said as Talon went to his own x-wing to prep it for launch.

"That boy and Lena are our last hopes," Talon said as he opened the canopy.

"No, there is another," Vader said, meaning Leia. Talon took off in his ship. If they all survived this and Luke and Lena did not, Talon would probably have to tell Leia who she was, but how would she handle it finding out her relation to Darth Vader?


	42. Being Captured

Chapter 42- Being Captured

Lena woke up and stepped into the refresher. After a long, hot shower, Lena felt much better. Of course a shower couldn't wash the feelings coming at her through the Force. Something still felt wrong and out of place here. Lena stepped into what amounted to a sitting room. Leia stood in front of a window, looking like a nervous tauntaun with her pacing.

"The ship's almost finished, Two or more things and we're in great shape," Han said, walking into the sitting room.

"The sooner the better. Something is wrong here. Nobody has seen or knows anything about Threepio. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost," Leia said, walking up to Han, who gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Relax. I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out," Han said softly. Leia and Lena both looked at each other in surprise.

"Han, we don't trust Lando," Lena said.

"Does the Force tell you anything, Cousin?" Leia asked, sitting next to Lena.

"No. I can't feel the dark side, but that doesn't mean it's not there. Something just doesn't feel right. I just don't trust him. And Papa always did tell me to be mindful when I had the Force warning me. I just don't trust him," Lena repeated.

"Well, I don't trust him either, kid. But he is my friend. Besides, we'll soon be gone," Han said, sitting across from Leia and taking her hands in his.

"Then you're as good as gone, aren't you?" Leia asked and the two of them looked at each other with love in their eyes. Lena was going to ask later what that was about, but she would wait when Han had vacated the room.

* * *

Lena looked up in consternation as Chewbacca came in with a growl and a large box in his hairy paws. "What happened?" Leia asked as Chewbacca put the box on the table. Lena saw Threepio's golden head on the top of it. Chewbacca growled.

"Where? Found him in a junk pile?" Han asked, translating what the Wookie's growls were.

"Oh, what a mess. Chewie, do you think you can repair him?" Lena asked, looking at the droid's remains and wishing Talon was there as he knew how to repair droids.

Chewbacca growled an affirmative. "Lando's got people that can fix him," Han said. Lena and Leia both turned to glare at him.

"No, thanks," Leia said as Lando walked in.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Lando asked, the voice of calm coolness.

"Not really," Leia said shortly.

Lando gave a grin that was really too charming for Lena's liking at her cousin. Th man apparently didn't know when to stop the flirting. "You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds," Lando said, his voice dripping with flattery. Lena rolled her eyes and looked at Han.

"You're friend?" Lena mouthed at him and Han gave her a slight shrug.

"Thank you," Leia said, with not much thankfulness in her voice.

"Would you join me for a little refreshment? Everyone's invited, of course," Lando said, adding the last part almost as an afterthought and taking Leia's hand as Han took Leia's other arm. "Having trouble with your droid?" Lando asked, looking at Threepio.

"No, no problem. Why?," Han asked, apparently deciding not to ask Lando to repair Threepio and they left the quarters Lando gave them. Lando then decided to give them a talk about what he was doing on Bespin.

"You see, since we're a small operation we don't fall into the jurisdiction of the Empire," Lando said, finishing up his talk as they walked down the corridor.

"So, you're part of the Mining Guild then?" Lena asked, keeping her hand firmly on the hilt of her lightsaber, which was hidden at her side by her cloak. At a moment's notice she could take the cloak off to reveal her Jedi clothes and lightsaber attached to her belt.

"No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed. Which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves," Lando said.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation, shut you down?" Han asked.

"It's always been a danger that looms like a shadow over everything we've built here. But things have developed that'll ensure security. I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever," Lando said, stopping at a closed door and pressing a button.

* * *

Vader stood as the door opened and Solo, the princess, the Wookie, and his daughter turned to face him. A look of shock mirrored all their faces with the exception of Lena. Lena's face was stoic Jedi calm. With her use of the Force she had to have known something hadn't felt right. The girl truly was a Skywalker. Vader couldn't linger on that as Solo pulled out a blaster and fired it at Vader. "Han, don't!" Vader heard his girl scream belatedly as Vader held up his hand and deflected the bolts with the Force and jerked the blaster out of Solo's hand.

"We would be honored if you would join us," Vader said, looking at Lena. Boba Fett came to attention behind Vader, holding his blaster. Vader hoped Fett remembered that Lena wasn't to be harmed. Fett hated all of the Jedi on account of what happened to Jango Fett. Boba Fett would kill Lena just because she was Jedi. they then all looked as stormtroopers entered the corridor, holding blasters on them. Lena then looked at Calrissian.

"I had no choice, Your Highness. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry," Calrissian said, with a slight resignation in his voice as he used Lena's royal title.

"I'm sorry too, but you did have a choice, Lando. We all have one," Lena said quietly as Solo escorted her and the princess inside the banquet room.

* * *

It didn't take long for Vader to separate Lena from Han, Leia, and Chewbacca. Lena looked at him in shock as Vader gripped her face in a vicelike grip and turned it as if he were examining it. Of course that wasn't as alarming as Vader reading her mind like a book. All Forceusers could read minds, but Lena had chosen not to as she saw it as a violation of privacy. Vader felt no qualms as he went through the Force shields as if they were nothing.

"Easy, young one. I will not harm you," Vader said, releasing her face and his hand going to her hair.

"What do you want from me?" Lena asked, her eyes going to Vader's hand as it caressed her hair as if he owned her hair

"So much like her you don't even know it," Vader said, apparently not yet willing to remove his hand from her hair.

"Her? Who?" Lena asked. It took a few cycles of Vader's respirator before he answered.

"Your mother," Vader said, digging his fingers deeper into her hair. Before Lena could stop him, he crushed her to his chest. Before Lena could even think, she felt something cold at the back of her neck and she lost all consciousness, collapsing into Vader's tight embrace.


	43. Claiming his Girl and Torture

Chapter 43- Claiming His Girl and Torture

Vader wrapped his arms tightly around Lena as she lost all consciousness. Granted, Vader had wished he hadn't had to drug his girl, but it was better this way all around. She would wake up in the quarters Calrissian had put him in and Vader could start to unravel the training Talon Orran had given her. Vader gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the corridor. His girl was light and easy to carry. Vader wondered if Lena had been eating properly. Vader knew that the Rebel Alliance had gotten rations, but how nutritious were they?

Vader entered the quarters and laid Lena on the settee, stroking her hair gently with his gloved hands. Her hair was like his angel's, except a little straighter. Unlike Padme, Lena obviously didn't have time for elaborate hairdos. Not even when she was the Princess Lena of Alderaan, she hadn't bothered. Vader wondered how the girl would feel when she woke up and found out she was the princess again. But this time of an empire. His girl would lack for nothing. He would be hard-pressed to deny her anything she could possibly want.

The door to Vader's quarters chimed. Vader used the Force to slide them open. Two ladies entered with a pile of clothes in their arms. "Lord Vader, Administrator Calrissian sent us with clothes for the princess," an lady the age of Anakin Skywalker's mother, Shmi, said with some deference.

"Of course. I'll give you an hour to dress her and fix her hair," Vader said as he left the room. He could punish Solo for endangering his daughter while he waited for her.

* * *

Talon Orran felt a sense of urgency halfway to Bespin. Something felt horribly wrong if what he was feeling through the Force was anything to go by. Usually he could feel Lena'a Force signature galaxies away, but this time her Force signature had been damped down significantly as if smothered by a heavy blanket. Talon then heard Artoo, beep to Luke through the open channel.

"No, Threepio's with them. Just hang on. We're almost there," Luke said. Talon hoped they got there in time. Vader couldn't be permitted to hurt Talon's girl. Talon wouldn't let him.

* * *

Vader watched as the stormtroopers attached Solo to a chair. The man would know what happened to anyone who endangered Vader's children. The chair moved forward as the console heated up and Solo let out a loud scream. Vader left the chamber to see Boba Fett and Calrissian. "Lord Vader," Calrissian said as Vader went to Fett.

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker along with his sister," Vader rumbled.

"He's no good to me dead," Fett said as Vader walked away and he and Calrissian followed him.

"He will not be permanently damaged," Vader said as a loud scream from Solo followed them down the corridor.

"Lord Vader, what about Leia, Lena and the Wookie?" Calrissian asked, causing Vader's anger to rise with the ease Calrissian was using with Lena's name.

"Lena Skywalker comes with me. The Princess and the Wookie must never again leave this city," Vader said as he stepped into the lift.

"That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter," Calrissian said angrily as he moved forward menacingly.

"Perhaps you think you are being treated unfairly?" Vader asked, with a slight threat in his tone which Calrissian took.

"No," Calrissian said in a low voice.

"Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here," Vader said as he shut the lift door and made his way back to Lena.

He entered the chambers. Lena was wide awake and looking at him guardedly as the women played with her hair by piling it atop her head. "You are treating me fairly well for a prisoner, Lord Vader," Lena said in clipped tones.

Vader could have either smiled or cried. His girl had a dizzying intellect like her mother, but she had personality traits that was all Anakin. "Indeed, Your Highness. I wish to treat you like the princess you are," Vader conceded, touching her face tenderly with his hand. Lena looked at his gloved fingers as they stroked her cheek. To Vader's happy delight, she didn't pull away from him.

"But I am also a Jedi knight, Lord Vader. Protected by the will of the Force. You have never treated Jedi like you have me. Why don't you kill me like you did the younglings at the Jedi temple and my father Anakin Skywalker?" Lena asked sharply.

Vader felt his breath catch. His daughter had been told he murdered Anakin Skywalker? Vader wouldn't have believed it of Talon Orran to say that, but who else could have told her that? "Who told you that I killed your father?" Vader asked.

"Does it matter?" Lena asked with that infuriating Jedi calm and Skywalker obstinance that Vader had always hated when he was Anakin Skywalker.

"It matters, young one. I will tell you in a minute why it matters, but first, tell me who told you that I killed your father?" Vader said, keeping his fury down so as not to scare his daughter.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Lena said the words that Vader had been half-dreading.

Vader would have to pick his words carefully. This would make or break his relationship with his daughter. "You were lied to, child. I didn't kill your father. I AM your father," Vader said, stroking her face tenderly. A look of absolute shock covered his daughter's face. The shock cleared up as quickly as it had come.

"Don't think this changes anything, Lord Vader. If this is a feeble attempt to turn me to the dark side, you have failed. I am Lena Skywalker, a Jedi knight protected by the will of the Force," Lena said sharply. _She doesn't believe me!_ Vader thought in consternation.

"Lena, search your feelings. You know it to be true. I AM your father," Vader said.

"Still doesn't change anything. I will never join you or your Empire. It was founded on blood. It will never have peace as long as the Rebel Alliance lives to fight you," Lena said. That was all Padme. It was what she would have said. Vader wasn't sure whether to be proud of his daughter's moral convictions or wanting to strike her for having Padme's beliefs in the first place.

 _"I don't know you any more! Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow,"_ Padme's tearful voice from the last time he saw her alive entered his thinking.

Vader stroked her face absently for a long moment, lost in the past he was trying to forget, but it kept coming at him with ferocity. "If that is all you have to say, Lord Vader, then please return me to my friends. I'm done talking," Lena said.

Very well, Lena, but this conversation is not over," Vader said, removing his hand from her face.

"I know, Lord Vader, but don't count gundarks before they leave the nest,"" Lena said as Vader walked her to the detention block and pushed her in


End file.
